


Lo que han descubierto

by myperfectsky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: LGBT, M/M, Olivarry, TheArrow, flarrow, grangustin, stephenamell, theflash - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myperfectsky/pseuds/myperfectsky
Summary: "Tu sigues construyendo tus muros, pero yo jamás he estado tan indefenso"Un viaje a la Tierra #345. Un descubrimiento. ¿Sus doppelganger juntos?De como Barry Allen se descubre a sí mismo. ¿Acaso le gustaban los hombres? ¿Y que pasa con Iris?Oliver siempre ha sabido que no solo le gustan las mujeres, pero admitir esa parte de sí mismo solo traería complicaciones, así que ¿Por que no quedarse en lo sencillo?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Espero que anden bien. 
> 
> Este fic ha surgido como producto de la bendita cuarentena (maldito coronavirus que me has hecho). Me he recluido a ponerme al día con todas las series del Arrowverso y lo quiera o no esta pareja se me ha colado en lo más profundo de mi ser.
> 
> A pesar de que lógicamente sería imposible que tanto Barry como Oliver sean pareja (y posiblemente tanto Star City como Central City explotarían en mil pedazos), necesito crear un mundo donde estos dos sean felices y exactamente es lo que haré.
> 
> Un par de aclaraciones respecto a la historia:
> 
> *Esto sucede poco después del Crossover "Otros mundos"
> 
> *Felicity no está embarazada
> 
> *Nora no existió. Sería demasiado traumático para Barry perderla al estar con Oliver así que vamos a ignorar su existencia :D
> 
> Por otro lado les pido por favor que si la leen y les gusta. ¡Comenten! ¡Voten! Es lo que me estimula a seguir escribiendo de manera constante y me alegra mi corazoncito de melón.
> 
> No conozco mucha gente fan de estas series y me alegra la vida cada vez que puedo interactuar con personas que sí.
> 
> No se cuan larga será la historia. Eso lo iré viendo a medida que avance. Intentaré con todos mis esfuerzos ser lo más fiel posible a las personalidades de ambos. Pero si creen que hay algo que no cuadra estoy abierta a sugerencias.

“¿Qué es lo que me falta?”   
Se preguntaba Barry Allen una y otra vez aquella noche de verano. Recostado a oscuras en su habitación continuaba a girarse de lado a lado sin poder conciliar el sueño.  
Solía serle fácil dormir, incluso cargando el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros solía ser una persona positiva, y como consecuencia de eso siempre lograba aferrarse a un buen pensamiento y poder relajarse como era debido.  
Aquella noche parecía ser la excepción; Aunque no le servía de nada negar que esos pensamientos no era la primera vez que surcaban su mente.  
Finalmente todo se había puesto en orden. Él y Iris estaban juntos,ningún peligro nuevo acechaba Central City y por primera vez su vida Barry Allen y Flash parecían estar en una perfecta armonía. ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba entonces?  
Por algún motivo no podía evitar sentirse insatisfecho, como si todo lo que siempre había querido de pronto pareciera no serle suficiente.  
Iris se había marchado a Star City para cubrir una nota periodística sobre un grupo de estafadores que se trasladaban de ciudad en ciudad con sus mentiras así que finalmente tenía algo de tiempo para estar a solas consigo mismo y preguntarse qué estaba pasando.  
¿Y qué era lo que estaba pasando? Seguía sin saberlo y comenzaba a molestarle.  
Al recordar Star City no pudo evitar pensar en Oliver y por un momento sintió el impulso de tomar su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje. Descartó la idea casi de inmediato.  
Tenía que reconocer que su relación con el famoso Oliver Queen se había realmente profundizado con el pasar del tiempo, para sorpresa de ambos, a tal punto que Barry muchas veces necesitaba hablar con él antes que con cualquiera del Equipo Flash, a veces incluida Iris.  
Barry miró el techo intentando discernir figuras entre tanta oscuridad y se frotó los ojos con la mano debido a tanto esfuerzo producto de forzar la vista de aquella manera.  
—¿De todas maneras que podría decirle? —Habló en voz alta a sabiendas de que nadie más lo escucharía.  
Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto unos minutos más antes de que su mente viajara a los recuerdos más agradables que había compartido con su amigo.  
“Agradables” era una manera peculiar de definir aquellos momentos pensó, y sonrió inconscientemente a sabiendas de que eso sería exactamente lo que Oliver le habría respondido de haberlo escuchado decir esas palabras.  
¿Que podía tener de agradable el estar a punto de salvar al mundo o morir en el intento una y otra vez? Y entonces recordó todas las veces que habían charlado luego de cada victoria obtenida, cada discusión y broma sobre quién le ganaría al otro en un enfrentamiento, y los discursos que Oliver siempre tenía preparados para él cuando dudaba de sí mismo, incluso cuando planeaba su boda con Iris. Eran de esos pocos momentos en los cuales Oliver Queen se mostraba un poco más blando, un poco más transparente y le regalaba sonrisas sinceras, del tipo que imaginaba solo le estaban reservadas a Felicity, Thea y claro su hijo William.  
La idea de enviarle un mensaje volvió a surcar su mente y decidió que esta vez le haría caso, después de todo Oliver solía dormir poco, seguramente estaría despierto para responderle.

¿Alguna vez has pensado en tomarte vacaciones? ¿Los héroes tenemos permitido eso por ley?

Oliver Queen no puede dormir. Como tantas otras veces se levanta atormentado por una pesadilla y no puede volver a conciliar el sueño. Felicity a su lado, dormida, se remueve molesta ante su abrazo que no la deja descansar tranquila y se gira dándole la espalda.  
Inmerso en sus pensamientos como de costumbre de pronto su atención es capturada por el brillo de su celular, indicando que ha recibido un mensaje.  
¿A esta hora? Todo su cuerpo se tensiona ante la incertidumbre. Un mensaje en ese horario nunca podía significar nada bueno.  
Casi por primera vez en la vida su instinto le falla. Al sostener el teléfono entre sus manos y ver que se trata de un mensaje de su superhéroe favorito Barry Allen todos sus músculos vuelven a relajarse (o eso intentan). Con un gesto confuso se dispone a leer lo recibido y una sonrisa se le dibuja en los labios sin poder evitarlo. Ese muchacho tenía unas ocurrencias increíbles.

Pues mis vacaciones siempre han terminado peor de lo que empezaron. Pero técnicamente si, todos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones. ¿Acaso no has vivido unas semanas tranquilas en Central City?

Oliver no es una persona que disfrute usar el celular demasiado. Podrían llamarlo anticuado, pero el vivir en una isla por tanto tiempo realmente te prepara para saber sobrevivir sin ningún tipo de aparato tecnológico. Prefiere las conversaciones cara a cara, pero Flash es una excepción, después de todo sin teléfono rara vez podrían comunicarse.  
Por algún motivo Barry siempre ha sido su excepción.  
Recuerda la última vez que se vieron y nuevamente esa sonrisa aparece y niega con la cabeza divertido. Aún le es difícil creer que existe un multiverso, mucho más difícil le fue despertar en una cama que no era suya al lado de la mujer de su amigo. Y si contaba el hecho de tener una super velocidad y reemplazar a Flash en todas sus funciones no podía sino sorprenderse de no haberse vuelto loco.  
A pesar de toda esa locura, recordaba lo mucho que se había divertido con Barry intentando arreglar aquel problema. Con preocupación y todo incluida, algo que él jamás dejaba de sentir ni por un segundo, pudo reírse y olvidarse de lo que era ser Oliver Queen por unos momentos. Reír con Barry era una de las pocas cosas que se permitía sentir cuando estaban en una misión. No siempre la risa era en voz alta, pocas eran las veces que dejaba sus sentimientos salir a flote, pero disfrutaba la compañía de Barry más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Han sido semanas tranquilas. Pero creo que quien no está tranquilo soy yo. Me gustaría comprender porqué…

Oliver negó con la cabeza levemente a sabiendas de que nadie lo estaba viendo. Barry Allen siempre terminaba teniendo alguna crisis existencial y si no era su equipo o su mujer, siempre acudía a él para que le transmitiera un poco de esa “sabiduría a lo flecha verde” que parecía servirle a todo el mundo menos a sí mismo.

Eres Barry Allen, lo resolverás, pero por lo pronto vete a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día.

Oliver deja el celular en donde lo ha encontrado y se gira para abrazar nuevamente a su mujer, quien entre sueños se remueve incómoda hasta encontrar la posición perfecta para volver a abrazar a su marido. Sigue intentando dormir, pero las imágenes de Barry no abandonan su mente.  
“Tal vez debería ir a visitarlo” piensa y al instante decide que eso es justamente lo que hará. Con la mente un poco más tranquila finalmente logra dormirse.

Barry por otro lado lee ese último mensaje y decide no responder. No tenía nada más para decirle a su amigo, y francamente tampoco sentía que tuviera sentido darle vueltas sobre un tema qué ni él mismo podía definir en palabras. Simplemente había sentido la necesidad de hablar con Oliver, y le molestaba el sentir que tenía que buscar una excusa para hacerlo.

—Vaya amistad extraña que compartimos. Solo tengo permitido enviarle un mensaje cuando sucede algo importante —Sabe que no hay nadie, pero disfruta estar solo en aquella casa, no porque la presencia de Iris lo molestase, sino porque finalmente podía pensar con tranquilidad e intentar comprenderse a sí mismo.  
Cada tanto se preguntaba si él y Oliver se habrían vuelto amigos en circunstancias normales. La respuesta definitivamente era un no. Tanto el Oliver Queen del pasado, aquel playboy irresponsable y mujeriego como el cínico, calculador y frío flecha verde eran personalidades completamente ajenas a su persona, jamás habría establecido un vínculo con ninguno de ellos si las circunstancias no lo hubieran querido así. Y eso era lo sorprendente, que a pesar de jamás haber considerado relacionarse con una persona como Oliver en su vida, le parecía una de las adquisiciones más valiosas que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Decidido a finalmente irse a dormir puso todas sus fuerzas en dejar la mente en blanco y dedicarse a contar hasta mil. Nunca le fallaba y en efecto, cayó dormido en algún número cerca del seiscientos.

\------

—¿Barry estás bien? —Le preguntó Caitlin por tercera vez en menos de dos horas. —Se que ya te lo he preguntado pero estás bastante ido. ¡Finalmente la misión salió bien! ¿Acaso estás preocupado por Iris? —

Todo había sido un desastre. Un robo había tenido lugar cerca de la avenida principal, y por supuesto Flas había hecho acto de presencia. Uno creería que el saber que un héroe con súper velocidad velaba por la seguridad de la ciudad haría que los villanos y ladrones diesen un paso al costado, pero quizás el deseo de poder y dinero eran fuerzas demasiado fuertes.   
Se suponía que sería algo sencillo. Flash no tenía serias dificultades en acabar con los malos y mucho menos si se trataba de humanos comunes y corrientes. Pero no contaba con que un visitante de otra tierra apareciese con tecnología claramente superior a la que su humilde tierra poseía.

John Scratch, un alienígena proveniente de la tierra #345 (según Caitlin) poseía un dispositivo que él nunca había visto antes. Tenía la capacidad de enlentecer a quien recibiera su rayo, no solo sus piernas, incluso el cerebro de cualquiera, lo cual lo volvía altamente peligroso. A pesar del riesgo, no era una misión complicada. Mientras Barry lograse sorprenderlo antes de que este pudiese disparar el arma, todo saldría bien.  
Ese había sido justamente el problema…  
Había estado desatento, con la mente en otra parte y Scratch se había salido con la suya. Había logrado dispararle en las piernas, consiguiendo que perdiese su velocidad. Debía de estar agradecido que había errado al dispararle a su cabeza (que de todas maneras bastante enlentecida estaba de por sí respecto a sus propios problemas) porque sino todo habría acabado siquiera antes de empezar.  
Con ayuda de Cisco habían sido capaces de emboscar al villano y capturarlo antes de que la situación se descontrolase aún más, aún Barry no podía creer lo estúpido y disperso que había sido. Comenzaba a irritarse consigo mismo.

—No. No es eso. Sé que ella está bien, está por volver y ha obtenido todo lo que necesitaba para su artículo. Soy yo que no logro concentrarme en nada y eso hoy casi ha costado vidas —Se rascó la cabeza y bajó la mirada, avergonzado de estar asumiendo que no estaba bien frente a su amiga quien lo miró con compasión en sus ojos.

—Barry eres siempre el primero en aparecer en cada problema y has salvado Central City más veces de las que se pueden contar, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, creo que te mereces equivocarte de vez en cuando —.  
—Que amable eres Caity, pero ambos sabemos que me equivoco mucho más que un par de veces. No me hagas empezar con Flashpoint o incluso Savitar... — Dejó de hablar sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de su amiga, podía percibirla solo viendo su mirada.   
—¡Hola! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Siento el ambiente algo tenso —Ralph apareció con su característico buen humor que por algún motivo siempre estresaba un poco a Barry.  
“¿Esto será lo que Oliver siente cada vez que me le acerco? Incontables habían sido las veces en las que Arrow le criticaba su excesivo optimismo y simpatía incluso en momentos de tensión. Siempre parecía poner a Oliver Queen de malhumor, pero por algún motivo siempre terminaban trabajando juntos también.  
—Le estaba diciendo a Barry que como las cosas aquí han estado bastante tranquilas, podría tomarse unas vacaciones —dijo Caitlin sorprendiendo tanto a Barry como Ralph por igual.  
—¿Ah sí? —preguntó algo confundido.   
—¡Claro! Tenemos a Ralph y a Cisco para ayudar, y Killer Frost me dice que está siempre dispuesta para una buena pelea—  
La idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Después de todo le había hecho esa exacta pregunta a Oliver la noche anterior.  
—Puedes dejarlo todo en las manos de Ralphie, creeme que nada malo sucederá en tu ausencia — Le costaba aceptar que debía dejar Central City en manos de terceros estando el capacitado para la labor. La única vez que lo había abandonado todo para marcharse había sido al quedar atrapado en la Speed Force y aquello había sido inevitable.  
Las vacaciones por otro lado eran una elección…  
—No sé chicos...—  
—¡Claro que sabes! Tu mujer estará ocupada escribiendo sus benditos artículos así que puedes aprovechar y disfrutar la alegría de ser un hombre libre— Ralph le palmeó el hombro y tanto Barry como Caitlin lo miraron con malos ojos. —¿Qué? Sabes que adoro a Iris, pero un hombre necesita cierto tiempo a solas .—  
Barry rodó los ojos pero a sabiendas de que había cierta verdad en las palabras de Ralph.  
—De hecho tengo una gran idea...— comenzó a sugerir Caitlin —Dado el hecho de que tenemos que llevar a John Scratch de vuelta a su tierra, ¿por qué no aprovechas y te quedas allí unos días? Así no podrás sentirte tentado a intervenir en cualquier conflicto que tenga lugar aquí y podrás olvidarte de todo por un rato —  
Barry meditó las palabras de su amiga unos minutos y prometió pensarlo durante unas horas antes de tomar una decisión definitiva. Tenía que reconocer que no sonaba para nada mal aquella propuesta.

\---

Oliver observó su celular con atención un par de segundos más de lo normal. Contemplaba el último mensaje que le había enviado a Barry y pensaba que tal vez había sido un poco duro con el muchacho, después de todo estaba claramente angustiado y necesitaba a alguien con quien charlar. Barry no le había respondido y entendía el porqué. Oliver no había reaccionado como él necesitaba. De hecho se le daba bastante mal el estar a la altura de lo que la gente esperaba de él. Amagó a volver a escribirle cuando Dinah se acercó a él con noticias nuevas.  
—Creemos que un recluso de aquellas tierras que ustedes llaman Multiverso está causando revuelo, hable con la policía de Central City y al parecer Flash acaba de capturar a su compañero. —   
Oliver se sorprendió al escuchar que nombraban a su amigo y le pareció una gran coincidencia que un crimen doble conectase sus dos ciudades justo en el momento en el que más se encontraba pensando en él.  
—¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Está actuando ahora mismo? —Preguntó con la mente fija en solo una cosa, hacer su trabajo y mantener a todos a salvo.  
—Está en el Museo de Star City intentando robar una colección de cuadros que llega desde Canadá. Pensaba mandar un escuadrón ahora mismo —   
—No te preocupes. Yo me encargo —Acto seguido comenzó a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.  
—¿Estás seguro? —Sintió la voz de Dinah a sus espaldas intentando seguirle el ritmo antes de que cruzase la puerta. Oliver se detuvo en seco.  
—Tus hombres no han tratado jamás con alguien de otro universo. No sabemos si está armado y con qué clase de tecnología tampoco. Déjamelo a mí y te lo traeré así cuanto antes podemos devolverlo a su hogar.  
Dinah asintió y dejó al héroe marchar sin oponer mayor resistencia.

\---

El compañero de John Scratch había sido atrapado sin problema. Al parecer no poseía la misma increíble tecnología que su amigo, y había subestimado la fortaleza de un héroe que no poseía poderes para defenderse, había subestimado a Green Arrow. Una victoria fácil y asegurada. Ahora tocaba devolverlo a su hogar.  
—Todo está listo para hacer el traslado de él a Central City, donde el equipo Flash se encargará de todo... —Le explicó Dinah y Oliver al instante decidió interrumpirla.  
—¿Te molesta si voy yo también? Tengo un par de cosas que resolver allí y es una buena oportunidad —Dinah se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.  
—¿Cosas? Pensé que estaba todo tranquilo por allá, casi más que acá —  
—Lo está, pero necesito hablar con Barry de algunas cosas — explicó Oliver de la manera más vaga posible. No le gustaba que las personas se entrometieran en sus asuntos, sin importar la confianza que hubiera entre el y Black Canary los límites existían por una razón.  
Dinah lo miró suspicaz a los ojos y algo intrigada —De acuerdo. No hay problema. Puedes tomarte los días que necesites. —  
Oliver le agradeció y prometió ir actualizándola al respecto. Le era todavía extraño el tener un trabajo en el cual debía rendirle cuentas a alguien. No podía desaparecer, no podía elegir a donde ir ni cuándo ir sin permiso de la Capitana primero.  
Mientras se acercaba la puerta sintió a Dinah a sus espaldas dispuesta a salir también.  
—¿Sabes algo? En un principio me sorprendió que fueras amigo de alguien como Barry —Aquellas palabras le dieron curiosidad, así que se detuvo y se giró para seguir escuchando lo que la muchacha tenía para decir.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —Se hizo el tonto. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Dinah se refería y él no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Barry no era la clase de persona con la que él se relacionaba, mucho menos con la que se haría amigo. Sus auras eran tan distintas y emanaban una energía tan desigual que parecía una locura el siquiera plantearse que cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos podía funcionar. Pero así había sido. Unidos por el deseo de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y más seguro.  
—Qué él es pura luz y optimismo y bueno tu...tu eres el grinch de los superhéroes —Oliver no pudo evitar reír ante aquella afirmación que por muy cierta que fuera lo había tomado por sorpresa. —De todas maneras luego entendí cómo es que son amigos— Arrow se cruzó de brazos intrigado sobre lo que esas palabras significaban.  
—¿Qué entendiste? —  
—Los ví a ti y a Felicity y entendí todo. Quiero decir, Barry es tan parecido a ella en tantas cosas que no sé cómo no lo ví antes. Tienes un tipo. No puedes negarlo—  
—Y mi tipo sería...—  
—Te gusta la gente que te complementa — finalizó Dinah con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.  
Oliver se quedó callado unos segundos y terminó por reconocer que la joven tenía razón. Jamás lo había pensado así, pero era cierto. Las dos personas más allá de William y Thea que más le importaban en la vida eran Barry y Felicity. No contaba a John porque con él era distinto. Lo sentía como su hermano aún sin serlo, la relación era diferente.  
Felicity era su mujer y a Barry no lo sentía como un hermano, su relación era diferente.  
¿Si saliera con un hombre tendría el mismo gusto que tengo con mujeres? esa pregunta cruzó su mente de manera fugaz y la alejó rápidamente antes de siquiera poder pensar en una respuesta.  
—He salido con mujeres distintas a Felicity ¿lo sabes no? y tengo amigos distintos a Barry también —  
—Sí pero solo has estado enamorado realmente de ella, y no he visto el tipo de relación que tienes con Barry tenerla con nadie más. ¿O acaso me equivoco? Incluso Supergirl debe de ser tu tipo, sin dudas es el tipo de Barry...—  
Sintió una punzada de molestia ante la idea de Kara siendo el tipo de Barry. ¿Tipo para qué de todas maneras? ¿Cómo amiga? ¿Cómo novia? Barry estaba casado. ¿A quién le importaba cual era su tipo de mujer? Luchadoras e independientes, en eso no cabían dudas. Pero si Barry era amigo de un héroe era de él, no de Kara, no de John, no de Rene, no de Sara.  
—Tal vez tengas razón, pero si me disculpas tengo que ir a casa a avisarle a mi mujer que me iré unos días y preparar mis cosas —Acto seguido se marchó sin esperar mucha más respuesta de Dinah, quien lo miraba marcharse entre divertida y curiosa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Aquí va el segundo capítulo, tengo varios escritos, así que por ahora actualizaré con regularidad.  
> Esperemos que la inspiración no me abandone, porque por ahora va viento en popa.  
> ¡Si me dejan kudos y comentarios me hacen muy feliz! Escribo por mí, pero también para todos los fan de esta pareja y de estas series que buscamos y buscamos fics en español y no siempre encontramos lo que esperabamos!  
> Los dejo con el capítulo :D

Oliver llegó a Central City cuando la noche comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor. No había elegido un buen horario para llegar y mucho menos se había tomado el trabajo de avisarle a Barry o a su equipo que él escoltaría personalmente al prisionero.  
Seguía sintiéndose culpable por el último mensaje que le había enviado a su amigo, pero tampoco se le ocurría algo nuevo para decirle que pudiera aliviar lo que al parecer estaba sintiendo. No siempre era bueno con las palabras, y mucho menos si se trataban de palabras relacionadas a los sentimientos y emociones. Felicity era buena en eso y por eso se llevaban tan bien. Prefería de todas maneras las conversaciones cara a cara, suponía que encontraría las palabras adecuadas una vez viera a Barry a los ojos y este pudiese contarle en profundidad que era lo que le sucedía (si es que lo había finalmente descubierto).  
Llegó directamente a los laboratorios S.T.A.R con el prisionero a su lado, arrastrándolo con más violencia de la necesaria. No corrían peligro, era un ladrón común y corriente, proveniente de otra tierra tal vez, pero corriente al fin.  
No estaba seguro de cuántas personas estarían en los laboratorios a esa hora, pero esperaba encontrarse a Barry o al menos avisarle que estaba allí. El muchacho tardaría menos de un segundo en estar a su lado.  
Cisco y Caitlin lo recibieron a los pocos minutos, ella se quedó hablando con él mientras que Cisco llevaba al recluso a su nueva celda temporal.  
—No sabíamos que vendrías personalmente a traerlo. No tenías porqué —Comentó con una sonrisa amigable que Oliver siempre envidió. Transmitía una sensación reconfortante el hablar con aquella mujer, siempre lo había pensado. Y le parecía increíble lo distinta que era de su contraparte metahumana.  
—Lo sé, pero tenía pensado hacer un viaje aquí de todas maneras, así que me pareció oportuno. ¿Está Barry por aquí? Tengo que hablar con él de unas cosas — Apreciaba el hecho de que Caitlin era una de las personas más discretas que conocía y no ahondaría demasiado. No le gustaba cuando la gente se inmiscuía en lo que no debía. Agradecía haberse quedado a solas con ella y no con Cisco o ese tal Ralph a quien recién comenzaba a conocer. No le agradaba mucho tampoco. Nada personal.  
—¡Supuse que sabrías! Barry acaba de marcharse — Oliver la miró confundido sin comprender mucho.  
—¿Marcharse a donde? —No era propio de Barry desaparecer así y mucho menos sin avisar.  
—Quería tomarse un descanso y le sugerimos que luego de llevar al prisionero a la tierra #345 podía quedarse allí y olvidar Central City por unos instantes — Oliver quiso golpearse la cabeza con violencia. ¿Había viajado allí para nada? Se sentía ridículo y se molestó con Barry.Primero le mandaba mensajes diciéndole que necesitaba un amigo para hablar y luego desaparecía sin avisarle nada a nadie. Bueno, por lo menos nada a él, claramente su mujer y amigos estaban al tanto de su viaje. Sabía que sus motivos no eran muy racionales, después de todo él había respondido a de una manera bastante tosca.  
—Oh. No, claramente no estaba al tanto de eso. —Se rascó la cabeza incómodo sin saber muy bien que más decir —Imagino que no hay recepción allí. ¿Verdad? —Intentó bromear pero tampoco era muy dado a la hora de hacer chistes.  
Caitlin hizo una mueca que no supo muy bien cómo interpretar y posteriormente agregó: —¿Era algo importante lo que tenían que hablar? Porque si es así podrías llevar a Scratch tú mismo a través de nuestro portal e ir a hablar con él si es necesario. No creo que sea muy difícil de encontrar —Oliver meditó aquella propuesta por unos segundos. ¿Ir a otro universo? Ya bastante había tenido visitando el de Kara y ese perturbador mundo nazi en donde él y supergirl eran marido y mujer. No confiaba en lo que no podía comprender enteramente.  
—No lo sé, creo que es mejor esperar —Concluyó —Pero de todas maneras me serviría mucho pasar la noche aquí si no es molestia. No son horas para regresar a Star City —  
Caitlin asintió y le ofreció uno de las tantas habitaciones extra que ocupaban espacio en Laboratorios S.T.A.R, preparadas para que cualquiera de ellos que necesitara refugio o se hubiese quedado hasta tarde trabajando pudiera descansar.  
—Ya conoces el lugar, pero tienes la cocina abastecida 24/7 y mañana por la mañana podrás irte cuando gustes —  
—Muchas gracias, no pienso molestarlos mucho más — La doctora amagó a irse pero se detuvo a medio camino, meditó lo que iba a decir y se giró para añadir una última cosa, Arrow la miró intrigado.  
—Sabes, tal vez deberías ir a ver a Barry. No sé que es lo que querías hablar con él, pero ha estado extraño estos últimos días. Le vendría bien un amigo con quien hablar.—  
Pensó que tal vez lo que le sucedía a Barry era algo más profundo de lo que él había anticipado.  
—Si se fue es porque quería estar tranquilo. ¿Si no hablo con ustedes que te hace pensar que hablará conmigo? —  
Caitlin le sonrió con ternura, le parecía increíble que Oliver no notase lo mucho que Barry valoraba su opinión, incluso aunque no lo viera tanto como al resto de sus amigos, lo que él tenía para decirle hacía un mundo de diferencia en Barry. —Es distinto cuando estas a su alrededor, ya deberías saberlo — Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de que ella volviese a hablar —Piénsalo ¿si? Mañana despacharemos al compañero de Scratch, si cambias de opinión lo enviaremos contigo, sino Cisco se encargará. — Oliver asintió y ella se marchó definitivamente, dejándole bastante que pensar.

—————

Barry se levantó de la cama demasiado temprano para estar supuestamente “de vacaciones”, pero nada podía hacer, el reloj Flash de su interior simplemente lo preparaba para cualquier imprevisto en las primeras horas de la mañana.  
Se desperezó en la cama y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se levantó de inmediato, acostumbrado a usar su super velocidad para prepararle el desayuno a Iris y enfrentar un nuevo día. Le venía bien desacelerar aunque fuera solo un poco.  
Le gustaba el departamento en el que se estaba quedando. Le parecía increíble que Airbnb no solo existiera en aquella tierra, sino que aceptara un tipo de cambio de otros universos, los dólares por mucho que los americanos imaginasen, no eran la monda universal. El Multiverso se volvía más interesante y genial a cada minuto que pasaba. Y pensar que durante mucho tiempo la teoría de su existencia había sido solo eso, una teoría no comprobada.   
Se quedó un par de minutos mirando el techo y pensando que podía hacer para aprovechar aquel día. No sabía que hacer con su tiempo libre, se sentía desorientado ante tal inmensidad de posibilidades sin tener ninguna al mismo tiempo. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado pocos segundos después. No estaba acostumbrado a tener tanto tiempo para sí sin ninguna preocupación de por medio. Si algo sucedía en aquella tierra no era su responsabilidad, y esperaba recordarlo ante la primera señal de peligro (que seguramente aparecía en breve).  
Cocinó, recorrió los parques de Startral City y le pareció increíble que los ciudadanos de Star City y Central City se hubieran unido en aquella Tierra para conformar una sola gran ciudad. Todo le parecía patas arriba, nada estaba donde debía estar según él y las distancias eran muchísimo más largas. El centro comercial y turístico ya no se encontraba donde solía estarlo, sino que estaba a medio camino entre ambas ciudade, claro que ahora eran una sola. Se preguntó si él existiría en esa realidad, pero sabía de primera mano que había cosas que era mejor no descubrir, debía intervenir lo menos posible en la vida de esas personas. No era su lugar de acción.  
Almorzó en Big Belly Burguer (al parecer aquella hamburguesería era multiuniversal no cabían explicaciones) y poco tiempo después se quedó sin mucho más para hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a estar solo tanto tiempo, y teniendo en cuenta que solo había pasado un día, se sintió ridículo.  
“¿Y si voy a ver si la policía necesita algo de ayuda? Un forense siempre puede ser de utilidad, no necesariamente debo intervenir como Flash, después de todo saben que vengo de otro universo y que estoy calificado para lo que necesiten” pensó.  
Tuvo ciertas dudas pero sus piernas lo llevaron allí antes de que su cerebro pudiese oponer resistencia.  
Al entrar escuchó una voz familiar que lo desconcertó —Espero que estés contento de reunirte con tu compañero, porque será la única alegría que tendrás en mucho tiempo — ¿Era acaso quién creía? ¿O su doppleganger de aquel extraño lugar?  
—¿Oliver? —Preguntó confundido mientras veía a los policías llevarse al prisionero dejándolo solo con su supuesto amigo.  
El recién nombrado se giró con sorpresa. No esperaba encontrar a Barry tan rápido. Sabía que con sus habilidades no le sería difícil, pero solamente habían pasado cinco minutos desde su llegada y ya tenía al chico frente a sí.  
—¿Eres tú? ¿O eres tu doble de esta tierra? —Oliver sonrió ante tal afirmación y se preguntó porqué Felicity y Barry eran las dos personas que más fácil lograban sacarle una sonrisa.   
—Si mi doble de esta tierra también se dedica a buscar villanos y pasar todo su tiempo en la policía siento mucha pena por él — Barry sonrió reconociendo a su amigo en aquel tono sarcástico y cínico. Se acercó y lo abrazó a sabiendas de que era la cosa menos favorita de Oliver Queen. Eso y reconocer cuando no tenía razón.  
—Woha ¿Qué dijimos sobre los abrazos? —Se quejó pero sin apartarse del chico. Sabía que con Barry las cosas eran así y no había mucho más a lo que oponerse.  
—Lo siento —Barry se separó y se rascó la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro —¿Qué haces aquí? — ¿Acaso era una coincidencia? No podía ser. Si estaba allí era gracias a Caitlin y Cisco, con lo cual no había manera de que no supiese que Barry también se encontraba en ese lugar.  
—Despachar a este criminal y venir a chequear cómo estabas. No imaginé que serías tan fácil de encontrar... —  
—El trabajo de un héroe nunca acaba— Bromeó —En verdad vine aquí porque ya no sabía qué más hacer con mi tiempo. —  
—¿No ha pasado solo un día? —Preguntó Oliver dibujando una media sonrisa y enarcando una ceja. Los policías a su alrededor iban y venían con ellos interponiéndose en su paso. Decidieron que sería mejor salir cuanto antes y dejar de importunar.  
—Soy una persona inquieta, creo que ya lo sabes — Se defendió mientras caminaban una vuelta a la manzana sin rumbo fijo.  
—No me caben dudas — Oliver metió las manos en sus bolsillos. El día era agradable, ni muy fresco ni muy caluroso y se sintió bien, tal vez a él también le vendrían unas vacaciones pronto.  
Nunca habían estado en esa situación. Sus charlas solían ser antes, después o durante de algún enfrentamiento fundamental para sus seres queridos o el mundo en general, y sino se debían a algún problema que indudablemente estaba relacionado a lo anterior.  
Nunca habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos así, charlando sin motivo aparente, como personas normales. Se sentía bastante extraño pensaron los dos. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto.  
—En verdad vine porque te sentí extraño la otra vez y pensé que tal vez necesitaras hablar con alguien. No se si soy la persona correcta para eso, pero aquí me tienes —  
Barry lo miró con incredulidad —¿Oliver Queen vino hasta otra tierra del multiverso para charlar sobre mis problemas? —Puso énfasis en aquella palabra. —Ahora ya lo he visto todo— Oliver lo golpeó en el brazo demasiado fuerte para ser una broma y Flash se quejó, frotándose con la mano en el lugar dolorido.  
—Auch — Barry hizo un puchero. —No era necesaria la violencia —  
—Te pasa comportarte como un niño de diez años —Lo reprendió Oliver para luego regalarle una sonrisa que hizo a Barry decidir perdonarlo. Maldito Oliver Queen y su encanto natural. —En serio, ¿hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar? Puedo irme si no es así— Oliver amagó a sacar el transportador de bolsillo que Caitlin amablemente le había entregado. Comenzaba a pensar que el haber venido había sido una terrible idea. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿El salvador de Barry? El muchacho estaba grande, podía ocuparse de sus asuntos solo. Y ni que él fuera la persona más idónea para ayudarlo de todas maneras.  
—No, espera. —Barry apoyó su mano en la de Oliver para impedir que éste sacara el aparato que tenía en el bolsillo. No le gustaba el contacto físico directo, así que alejó la mano notando que podía haber lucido más agresivo de lo que pretendía. El otro lo notó pero no dijo nada. —¿Te parece tomar un café en Jitters? Creo que es un buen lugar —  
Oliver suspiró ante la propuesta a sabiendas de que no se negaría. Apenas dibujó aquel gesto de derrota en su cara Barry supo que había ganado y sonrió. Oliver le pidió que marcara el curso, después de todo no entendía nada sobre aquel lugar que parecía ser Star City y que al mismo tiempo no lo era.  
—También podrías explicarme porque eligieron un nombre tan horrible como Startral City….— Ambos rieron y siguieron su camino.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Antes que nada tengo que agradecerle a cualquiera que este leyendo este fic. La verdad me alegra que esta cuarentena esté siendo productiva para mí al menos. Estoy leyendo fics con parejas M/M a lo loco y mi vida no podría ser mejor. Entre Olivarry y Larry Stylinson creo que estoy completa
> 
> Bien, como último detalle quiero contarles que esta historia realmente no está planeada. Narro cada capítulo sin tener absolutamente nada planeado, solo dejo que los personajes hablen a través de mí, veamos que sale. Estoy bastante contenta con lo que tengo por ahora.
> 
> ¡Si les gusta los invito a dejar kudos y comentarios! Me encantaría visibilizar más las historias Flarrow porque lo vale. :)  
> Y porque realmente me gustaría saber como se sienten respecto a esto que sale de mi querida imaginación.

Se sentaron en Jitters uno frente al otro y Barry evitó hacer contacto visual, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar hablar de lo que le pasaba. Aunque sentía un deseo profundo de poder comprender su situación y de tener la opinión de otra persona, eso no dejaba de incomodarle y hacerlo sentir vulnerable. Si tenía en cuenta que estaba frente al ser humano menos vulnerable que hubiera conocido en toda su vida, su incomodidad estaba más que justificada. Oliver era una maldita roca.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te ha tenido tan distraído estos días? —Preguntó su amigo mientras acercaba el vaso de café a su boca y soplaba suavemente intentando enfriarlo un poco. A Barry le parecía increíble lo elegante que era en cada uno de sus movimientos. Como un gato. Elegante y seductor. Le parecía increíble considerando que había pasado gran parte de su vida en un infierno. Uno creería que la elegancia es lo primero en perderse, pero en Oliver había sido al revez. La había ganado al tener que hacer lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir. Algo que él jamás había sentido y estaba seguro de no querer hacerlo tampoco. Era racional, meditativo, frío pero a la vez sentía tanto que Barry no comprendía como no había explotado aún.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar. —Yo...no lo sé. Mi vida finalmente empieza a marchar bien. No hay ningún villano amenazando el continuo espacio tiempo ni a mi familia, Iris y yo finalmente podemos pasar tiempo como marido y mujer sin que yo tenga que salir corriendo cada dos por tres y mis amigos parecen estar reordenando su vida muy bien. —

Oliver lo mira unos segundos intentando analizar que era lo que estaba mal en el chico. Pero no podía conseguirlo. Supuso que si Barry no se comprendía a sí mismo, mucho menos él podría adivinarlo, pero valía la pena intentar.

—Pero aún asi te sientes desolado —Afirmó dandole un sorbo a su taza de café y haciendo una leve mueca en el proceso. Barry supuso que seguía estando bastante caliente.

—¡Exacto! Y mi cabeza está a punto de explotar. Siempre pensé que esto era lo que quería y de pronto nada tiene sentido. Siento que algo falta. Siento que soy feliz pero que no soy feliz al mismo tiempo. ¿Es muy loco lo que estoy diciendo? — Flash estaba nervioso y frustrado consigo mismo. ¿Acaso no podía disfrutar las cosas buenas? ¿Todo tenía que estar teñido con un deje de miseria?

Oliver le sonrió suavemente y por un momento se sintió algo mejor. La ternura que Oliver Queen podía emanar con solo un microgesto era poderosa, quizás era por esa razón que pocas veces se encargaba de mostrarla.

—No es tan loco en verdad. Me sentí así casi toda mi juventud, por eso era tan desastroso. A veces buscamos llenar eso que nos falta con cualquier cosa. Por fortuna tú no eres como yo y sé que lograrás entender que es lo que necesitas. Ahonda dentro de tí, algo tiene que estar pujando por salir —

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mientras Barry intentaba entrar en contacto con su interior y meditar las palabras de Oliver. Mientras tanto él susodicho desvió la mirada para darle cierta "privacidad" y pensó que era una locura estar en aquella tierra tomando un café con Barry cuando Star City podía estar en peligro, y aún así ahí estaba, sentado intentando hacerle de psicólogo..

—Bueno.... hay algo pero no se si me siento capaz de admitirlo en voz alta — Aquello intrigó a Oliver, giró levemente la cabeza en señal de confusión y se acomodó en su asiento incentivando con la mirada a su acompañante para que prosiguiera.

—Barry, hasta que no admitas en voz alta el problema seguirá siendo algo que te atormente. Para trabajar en ello debes poder decirlo. Si no es a mí, por lo menos debes ser capaz de admitirlo primero a tí mismo. Yo no soy nadie. No me debes ninguna respuesta. —

Oliver tenía razón, y sin embargo lo que tenía para decir era de las cosas más horribles que podrían salir de su boca, lo avergonzaba incluso pensarlo. Le dolía que fuese así y lo estaba negando hace tiempo. —¿Sabes que amo a Iris verdad? — Oliver asintió intentando comprender hacia donde quería llegar. —La amo como nunca amé a nadie antes, es mi todo pero...empiezo a pensar que estaba más enamorado de mi idea de una relación con ella que de ella en sí. Siento que la amo pero que algo me falta. — Oliver abrió los ojos sobremanera ante tal confesión. Claro que Barry amaba a su mujer, se le notaba a leguas a la distancia, jamás hubiera siquiera considerado que podría sentirse de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que nadie hubiera podido adivinarlo, la relación entre Barry y Iris era perfecta... Aunque comprendía que no todo lo perfecto funcionaba en una relación.

—Sabes, creo que mis ejemplos son una mierda pero te los daré igualmente. Estuve enamorado muchas veces, pero hubo una mujer que fue la mujer más importante de mi vida sin contar a Felicity...—

—Laurel —respondió Barry notando el dolor en la mirada de su amigo al recordar a la difunta. No la había conocido tan bien, pero sabía que era una mujer invaluable, sobretodo si Oliver había elegido amarla.

—Laurel —Afirmó Arrow con pesadumbre —La amé con todo lo que tuve y sin embargo la amé poco. La amé y no me di cuenta que no era suficiente. Porque estaba más enamorado de lo que éramos juntos que de ella en sí misma. —Se emocionó al decir esas palabras porque nunca las había compartido con nadie más que consigo mismo, sintió un alivio al decirlas pero también se sintió expuesto de una manera que no le agradaba. —No estoy diciendo que necesariamente lo tuyo con Iris tenga que terminar. Pero tienes bastante que pensar me parece...— finalizó.

—Wow...no tenía idea —Barry se quedó sin palabras pero agradecía internamente todo lo que su amigo le había dicho. Se sintió menos loco y a él lo percibió un poco más humano. Una corriente eléctrica se generó entre los dos y Barry supo que ese momento marcaría su amistad inevitablemente. Era de esos pocos momentos en los que conectaban realmente y por los cuales se habían vuelto tan amigos a pesar de conocerse poco y ser tan diferentes.

Intentó con sus ojos transmitirle ese agradecimiento. —Creo que tienes razón. Hice bien en venir aquí, pensar me haría bien, no quiero lastimarla y tampoco me imagino sin ella. Es complicado...—

Hizo una pausa.

—Y para que conste tus ejemplos no son una mierda —Bromeó dándole un sorbo él también a su café. Oliver no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

Intentaron relajar la conversación luego de aquel tenso intercambio de palabras. Oliver no era muy bueno en eso, pero Barry era el campeón, y aunque se sintiera algo apesadumbrado, tener a Oliver Queen para molestar y parlotear sin parar era algo que no pasaba todos los días (nunca de hecho), y si iba a tener que pasar una semana de mierda meditando sus sentimientos mejor le valía aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía con un rostro amigo.

—Por favor admite que usas esteroides, ese cuerpo no puede ser natural —Lo molestaba sin descanso ante las miradas asesinas que el otro le dirigía.

—No pienso asumir tal cosa —Un brillo divertido aparecía en sus ojos y Barry sabía que por mucho que lo irritase, una parte suya lo disfrutaba.

La mirada de Oliver subitamente se distrajo y viajó más allá de su amigo, hacia la puerta del café.

—Ese acaso...¿no eres tu? —Palabras más raras jamás pronunciadas de su boca (sin contar cuando tuvo que fingir ser Barry Allen). Flash se giró y ambos miraron al indudable doppelganger de Barry comprar dos cafés y dirigirse hacia la salida.

Se sorprendió al notar que eran casi idénticos. En tierra #2 él era bastante nerd y torpe, y teniendo en cuenta las incontables versiones de Harrison Wells, no esperaba encontrarse con alguien tan parecido a sí mismo (redundante teniendo en cuenta que era de hecho su doble de otro universo).

—Oh. No sabía que yo existía en este lugar —Convino cada vez más intrigado —¿Lo seguímos? Digo, ¿me seguímos? —Un juego de palabras extraño sin duda. Barry se levantó apresuradamente obligando a Oliver a hacer lo mismo. —Vamos, me intriga conocerme—

Oliver maldijo en voz alta y lo siguió rápidamente —Cuando dije que pasaras tiempo contigo mismo me refería tú y tus pensamientos, no a ti y a tu doppelganger — El clon de Barry cruzó la puerta y ellos rápido pero silenciosamente la cruzaron también.

—Si te descubre le darás un susto de muerte— Sostuvo Oliver mientras se mantenían a una distancia prudente pero siendo capaces de ver y escuchar lo que fuera necesario.

Oliver se maldijo por estar metido en tan tonta situación, pero tenía que admitir que él también se encontraba intrigado.

El supuesto Barry sostenía dos cafés en sus manos y parecía estar esperando a alguien, no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro. De pronto divisó a quien buscaba,sonrió y comenzó a acercarse. Fue en ese momento que la mandíbula de Barry y Oliver pareció salírseles y caer al bendito suelo.

—¿Eres tu? —Le preguntó Flash a Arrow mientras veían al clon de Oliver Queen acercarse con una sonrisa bastante agradable que muy pocas veces el Oliver de Tierra #1 mostraba, y si lo hacía estaba reservada a ciertas personas muy especiales.

—Soy yo —Afirmó quedándose sin aliento.

Si la situación les parecía surrealista, lo que sucedió después rompió cualquier tipo de realidad que ellos pudiesen imaginar.

—¡Ahí estás! ¿Estacionaste el auto muy lejos? —Dijo el doppelganger de Barry acercándose al muchacho para plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

—Que demonios...— Sisearon al unísono y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El corazón de los dos latía desbocadamente ante tal imagen perturbadora y real que tenían frente así.

—El tráfico era una locura, pero aquí me tienes —El clon de Oliver volvió a sonreírle y le plantó otro beso devolviendo el primero que el supuesto Barry le había dado.

—Te compré un café —le dijo su...¿pareja? con una sonrisa —¡Pero descafeinado! Por una vez harás las cosas a mí manera, nada de cafeína por hoy — El supuesto Oliver negó con la cabeza divertido y comenzó a caminar mientras que su acompañante se aferraba a su brazo.

Antes de que la extraña pareja se marchase, tanto Flash como Arrow pudieron divisar algo que los dejó aún más boquiabiertos de lo que ya estaban. Sus ojos vagaron a las manos de sus doppelgangers casi como un imán y pudieron notar que ambos llevaban un anillo. ¡¿Estaban casados?!

Se quedaron estáticos en el lugar sin moverse ni decir nada. Procesando toda aquella información a una velocidad inhumana (incluso para Flash). Demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Demasiado increíble. ¿Era un sueño acaso?

Nada sorprendía a Oliver Queen. No de esa manera. Podían surgir imprevistos tanto en su vida como en peleas, pero nada lo había sacado tanto de sus casillas como ver aquella imagen (sin contar la muerte de Laurel, algo que sin dudas no quería recordar).

Lo que más lo sorprendía era que su clon se veía...¿feliz? ¿Feliz estando casado con Barry Allen? Se obligó a recordar que ese no era su Barry Allen, y que nada le podía garantizar que ese Oliver fuera algo como él, o que ese Barry tuviese algo que ver con su Barry.

Aún así envidió a su clon, porque parecía despreocupado, parecía no cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y se preguntó si también sería Arrow en aquel lugar. Sin duda no lo parecía.

Para Barry fue como si una pieza encajara perfectamente en el rompecabezas que intentaba armar hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Existía un universo en el que era gay? Más grave aún, ¿existía un universo en donde él estaba enamorado de Oliver Queen y este le correspondía? Y ahí fue cuando lo supo. La razón por la cual sin importar cuanto amara Iris no lograba sentirse completo.

Le gustaba verse del brazo de un hombre. Independientemente de si ese hombre fuese Oliver Queen (lo cual no le disgustaba en absoluto tampoco), y la imagen de él besando a otro hombre (algo que nunca había imaginado, y quizás sospechaba había sido un mecanismo de defensa) le había parecido increíblemente sexy y dulce en partes iguales.

Le gustaban los hombres...

Y le gustaban bastante más que las mujeres empezó a considerar... "Mierda" fue lo único que atinó a pensar.

—Dime por favor que no acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar —Espetó Oliver cuya mirada seguía fija en donde hacía unos segundos sus clones se paseaban de la mano con el mundo a sus pies.

Barry no respondió de inmediato, seguía en shock. —Disculpa pero creo que mi cerebro acaba de apagarse —Parpadeó un par de veces intentando quitarse el espanto de encima.

—Bueno, eso ha sido... interesante —Convino Oliver lentamente comenzando a recomponerse y sintiéndose levemente incómodo ante tal revelación.

No le sorprendió verse con un hombre. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que sabía que los hombres le gustaban, o por lo menos le interesaban de una manera bastante similar a las mujeres, pero le sorprendió verse tan cómodo con uno. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que él pudiese tener una pareja masculina. Nunca había hablado del tema con nadie.

Su atracción por hombres había existido desde siempre, y él sospechaba que de esa negación había surgido su personalidad mujeriega y llena de excesos, como si quisiese probarse a sí mismo que era lo suficientemente hombre y que no necesitaba pensar en un tipo para excitarse. Había hecho las paces con esa faceta suya mucho tiempo atrás, pero jamás había considerado que los hombres pudiesen interesarle para algo más que un buen polvo. Y ese había sido el motivo principal por el que nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Era una persona reservada, y sinceramente a nadie tenía porqué importarle quien pasaba por su cama. Felicity sospechaba algo, él lo sabía, pero jamás le había sacado el tema y él no pensaba hacerlo tampoco, como tantos otros que seguían en la oscuridad.

Pero ahí estaba, viéndose a sí mismo con un hombre y pensando que no era una imagen para nada desagradable. De hecho le parecía bastante reconfortante. No era como si fuese a decirle algo así a Barry.

—Ni lo digas — Su acompañante seguía cuasi mudo.

—¿Necesitas sentarte un minuto? Estás pálido y pareciera que vas a desmayarte — Barry negó con la cabeza y tragó con fuerza.

—Estoy bien —Se relajó un poco e intentó recuperar la compostura —Siempre supe que te resultaba irresistible— Ambos sonrieron ante tal afirmación.

—Descubierto —


	4. Capítulo 4

Oliver acompañó a Barry a su Airbnb. Aún existía cierta tensión en el ambiente a pesar de que Flash había hecho lo posible para dispersarla. Se sentía torpe y distraído al lado de Oliver, siempre se sentía un poco así al lado de tanta seguridad y firmeza, pero en esa ocasión se sentía ridículo y sabía que su acompañante lo notaba, solo que lo atribuía a la incomodidad de verse siendo una pareja, no al hecho de que Barry Allen podía ser efectivamente gay.

—Wow, realmente es un departamento genial ¿Quien diría que Airbnb es multiversal? —Barry sonrió al escuchar a Oliver decir la palabra "multiversal". Estaba seguro de que no existía, pero a la vez tenía completo sentido.

—¡Lo sé! Estaba tan sorprendido como tú —Oliver se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar mientras Barry se dirigió a la cocina —¿Quieres algo? —Gritó desde la otra habitación.

—¿Una cerveza? —Espetó Oliver comenzando a relajarse cuando antes de pestañear su amigo se encontraba frente a él y un par de revistas que descansaban sobre la mesa ratona salían volando por los aires —¡Demonios Barry! —Apoyó la mano en su corazón, que latía desbocado por la sorpresa —¡¿Es necesaria la super velocidad en estos momentos?! —Lo fulminó con la mirada intentando recomponerse.

El recién nombrado sonrió —Lo siento. Demasiado tiempo sin usarla, se siente extraño—se rascó la cabeza y Oliver contuvo el impulso de morderse los labios en señal de rendición. Ese chico era un desastre de muchas maneras pero también era extremadamente agradable. Por no decir adorable, una palabra que jamás saldría de sus labios para dirigirse a nada ni nadie.

—Repito. ¡Ha pasado solo un día! — Tomó una de las botellas de cerveza de las manos de Barry y se la llevó a la boca, dando un largo sorbo fresco, que se sintió extraño en contraste con el café que se habían bebido no mucho tiempo atrás.

—Ja, no me digas que si no entrenaras un día no comenzarias a arrastrarte por las paredes... —Barry enarcó la ceja y lo miró suspicaz, Oliver le sostuvo la mirada y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dibujar una leve sonrisa y negar con la cabeza.

—Bien, tienes un punto — Oliver Queen era bastante cabeza dura, pero ciertas cosas eran indiscutibles.

Charlaron un tiempo más, la tensión casi ya no existía y Oliver se sintió realmente contento consigo mismo por haber decidido ir a ver a su amigo, sin importar que el lugar de reunión fuese literalmente otra tierra. Hacía mucho que no se relajaba tanto, no tenía ningún mensaje urgente en su teléfono, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad y ningún peso que cargar. Se sentía bien. La compañía de Barry siempre era bienvenida, a pesar de que fuesen contadas con los dedos de las manos los momentos compartidos a su lado.

—¿Oliver puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Barry se maldijo a sí mismo por decir esas palabras antes de meditarlas realmente en su cerebro, pero sentía curiosidad.

Algo sorprendido, Arrow asintió y esperó que este continuara.

—¿Te sorprendió verte a tí mismo conmigo? Bueno, no conmigo en sí, eso entiendo que te sorprendiera, sino verte con un hombre —Las palabras se comenzaron a pisar a medio camino, nervioso y arrepentido de haberlas pronunciado en un primer momento.

Oliver hizo silencio por unos segundos. Meditó la respuesta que iba a darle a su amigo, dudoso de sí ser 100% sincero con su situación. Después de todo nadie conocía ese lado suyo; No lo avergonzaba pero a la vez se sentía extraño ante la idea de revelar algo tan íntimo.

Dejó la botella vacía de cerveza en la mesa y apoyó todo su peso en los muslos antes de entrecruzar sus dedos. —No me sorprendió el hecho de estar con un hombre, me sorprendió el hecho de verme tan enamorado de uno — podría haberlo dejado ahí, con esa frase evitaba el momento de tener que confesar que de hecho si le interesaban los hombres y la vez respondía la pregunta de Barry perfectamente, pero decidió que sólo por aquella vez podía decir un poco más de lo que siempre se permitía. —He tenido sexo con hombres, no hay mucho que pueda sorprenderme después de eso ¿sabes? —

Y para Barry eso fue un rayo que lo atravesó y paralizó de una manera jamás antes vista. No creía que ninguno de sus malditos villanos velocistas alguna vez lo hubieran petrificado tanto como Oliver en aquel preciso instante. ¿Qué Oliver Queen se acostaba con hombres? ¿Qué clase de broma nefasta era esa?

Arrow contempló el rostro de su amigo hacer la mueca de sorpresa más grande que le había visto en la vida, tan transparente, tan inocente, no pudo sino lanzar una pequeña risita.

—Creo que si te decía que en mis tiempos libres maltrato animales te hubieras sorprendido menos — La boca de Barry abierta por la sorpresa, sus ojos parecían a punto se saltarle del rostro. Si aquella visión de sus doppelgangers lo había hecho repensar su entera existencia, la confesión de Oliver lo estaba a punto de llevar al borde del colapso.

—¿Entonces eres...bisexual? —preguntó para dejar de ser tan estúpido y finalmente decir algo.

—No me gusta etiquetarme en algo. No sé qué soy. Sé que me gusta tener sexo con mujeres, se que me gusta tener sexo con hombres y se que me he enamorado perdidamente de una mujer. Nunca consideré que podría enamorarme de un hombre, por eso me sorprendió ver a mi doppelganger tan feliz con el tuyo. De todas maneras yo no soy él, así que no implica que yo pueda... — Se sintió extraño diciendo la oración "se que me gusta tener sexo con hombres" en voz alta. Jamás, ni una vez había dicho esas palabras, ni siquiera a los tipos con los que había estado. No se gastaba en dar explicaciones y prefería vivir el momento. Nunca había sido muy bueno hablando de sus emocione, era más bien bueno ocultándolas.

—¿Felicity...?—

—No lo sabe y agradecería que no lo andes comentando. No me gusta compartir detalles irrelevantes de mi vida — Barry asintió y se sintió un poco mejor al entender que no era necesario que se etiquetase urgentemente para comprender que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

¿Era bisexual? ¿Era gay? No tenía ni idea, pero la manera de vivir de Oliver, el no estar buscando etiquetas y simplemente hacer lo que le gustaba le parecía excelente. En ese proceso posiblemente lograse comprender quién era, pero sin tanta complicación de por medio. ¿A quien tenía que importarle si le interesaban los hombres? No estaba seguro de si eso era lo que estaba mal entre él y Iris, y hasta que comprendiese la verdad, no era asunto de nadie y él no le debía explicaciones a ninguna persona. Tampoco tenía que ponerse un nombre para satisfacer el deseo de nadie.

—Bueno, gracias por compartirlo conmigo — Pensó que Oliver le haría la misma pregunta, curioso por saber cuánto se había sorprendido Barry, pero Arrow no dijo nada. No le re-preguntó y tampoco lo miró de ninguna manera que indicase que buscaba una explicación a tal extraña pregunta salida de la nada.

—No hay de qué. Creo que debería regresar a nuestra tierra. ¿No crees? ¿Tú cuanto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —Por un momento Barry sintió un nudo en el estómago ante la idea de que Oliver se marchase. Hacía mucho no tenía una conversación tan significativa con otra persona, a pesar de que hubiese sido un simple intercambio de pocos minutos (sin contar la otra parte de la conversación en Jitters), se sentía cómodo y mucho más contenido. Solía sucederle eso alrededor de Oliver. Y odiaba admitir que la soledad con sus pensamientos lo asustaba un poco.

—No lo sé, hasta sentirme un poco más centrado supongo...—Se rascó la cabeza evidentemente incómodo.

A veces Oliver se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan malditamente intuitivo, sobre todo en momentos como ese, en donde era tan claro lo que Barry sentía y él se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Él no podía quedarse... sin importar cuán desolado su amigo se encontrase él tenía responsabilidades...

"William está viviendo con sus abuelos y al parecer todo en Starling City está en relativo orden. De hecho no podría ser un mejor momento..." pensó por un instante dudoso a sabiendas de que Barry jamás le pediría quedarse, pero que claramente necesitaba un amigo. ¿Por John se habría quedado? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Claro que no. Porque John no lo necesitaba de esa manera, era como él, le gustaba estar solo y resolver sus propios problemas sin compañía, incluso cuando era realmente necesario tener a alguien a su lado. Y de todas manera de haber necesitado a alguien, él habría llamado a su mujer, no se habría quedado.

Claro que el problema de Barry tenía que ver con Iris, lo cual volvía todo un poco más complicado...

¿Por qué le costaba tanto hacerse el desentendido y marcharse?

—Podría quedarme una noche si sientes que necesitas compañía, después de todo unas vacaciones nunca vienen mal ¿No? — El muchacho dibujó una tímida sonrisa y Oliver supo que había acertado, sus dudas se disiparon, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—¿No tienes algún asunto urgente que atender? — Preguntó Flash sintiéndose culpable ante tal propuesta. ¿No era un egoísta al dejar a Oliver quedarse con él? ¿Qué sucedía si el equipo los necesitaba? Sin Flash y Arrow las cosas podían salir bastante mal...

—Todo ha estado bastante tranquilo, al igual que Central City, así que no creo que extrañen demasiado mi presencia. No me hagas cambiar de opinión Barry —Sonó firme y el muchacho se dió cuenta que si no aceptaba la oferta de su amigo inmediatamente, corría el riesgo de que este se arrepintiera.

—¡No no! Gracias, de hecho me vendría bien un amigo —Miró a Oliver a los ojos y se perdió en el celeste de iris por un minuto. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese un superhéroe por las noches y digno de una portada de revista durante el dia? Ni siquiera el pasar cinco años en una isla parecían haberle afectado, más allá de las evidentes cicatrices de su cuerpo, era incluso más atractivo ahora que cuando era un playboy millonario y mujeriego.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuando él tenía aquel tipo de pensamientos? ¿Desde cuándo se ponía a analizar la belleza de Oliver? O de cualquier otro... ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba embelesar así?

"Desde hace más tiempo del que crees..." se repitió a sí mismo. No era la primera vez, pero estaba seguro de que hasta ese momento jamás lo había considerado realmente. Simplemente el pensamiento había cruzado su cabeza y él se había limitado a dejarlo pasar, sin ponerle nombre, sin darle importancia...

—Bien, entonces hoy prepararé la cena yo —Se ofreció Oliver, notando como Barry ya estaba preparado para usar su super velocidad e ir a una tienda él mismo a buscar cualquier ingrediente que fuesen a necesitar. —No. Ni lo pienses. Iré a comprar las cosas como una persona normal. —Hizo énfasis en la palabra normal y lo miró con severidad —Nada de poderes. —Barry rió nerviosamente y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un niño reprendido.

—Al fín podré ver esas dotes culinarias de las que Felicity habla tanto —

—Disculpa, pero Iris dice que tu no te quedas atrás —

—Eso es porque Iris quema todo lo que toca, es fácil lucirse de esa manera —Oliver carcajeó y negó con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que Barry estaba siendo humilde. Era bueno en muchas más cosas de las que se daba crédito. Le recordó un poco a sí mismo, siempre sintiendo que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente, siempre buscando más. También siguió sorprendido de lo fácil que era para Barry sacarle risas, a pesar de que al haberse conocido Oliver era mucho más duro de lo que era en el presente, mucho más tosco y desconfiado, Barry había logrado sobrepasar todas esas barreras y ahora que Oliver también había cambiado para bien, no podía sino reír ante las ocurrencias del muchacho.


	5. Capítulo 5

Barry sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, con la laptop entre sus piernas vagaba por distintos sitios a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano. Leía noticia tras noticia, aprendiendo sobre aquella Tierra como si fuera la propia. La realidad era que se sentía extremadamente intrigado por ese mundo, y quisiera o no, la curiosidad era una de sus mayores virtudes pero también defectos.

Podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha mientras Oliver se bañaba, le había dicho que luego se dedicaría a hacer la cena, así que Barry aprovechaba ese momento a solas para descansar.

Se detuvo en un artículo en particular que hablaba de Green Arrow. No estaba seguro de si en esa tierra Oliver también era un vigilante, pero se sintió lo suficientemente tentado como para leer. El encabezado decía "Green arrow y Arsenal lo hacen de nuevo". ¿Roy? ¿Arsenal también sería Roy en aquella tierra? Clickeó el enlace y una noticia se desplegó ante sus ojos. Cuando algo requería su completa atención prefería leerlo a una velocidad normal, no la "Flash velocidad" que solía acostumbrar. Después de todo había vivido la mayor parte de su vida sin poderes; Y aunque fuese fácil acostumbrarse, el hábito es algo poderoso.

Abrió los ojos con excesivo asombro ante la fotografía que tenía frente a sí. Conocía lo suficiente a su compañero vestido de vigilante como para reconocerlo donde fuera. Efectivamente en ese universo Oliver Queen también era Green Arrow, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue reconocerse a sí mismo en el atuendo de Arsenal.

"Rojo. Claramente mi color es el rojo" fue lo primero que pensó, y le pareció incluso hasta gracioso.

Él no era Flash en ese universo, pero seguía siendo un héroe y seguía peleando al lado de Oliver. Y como si fuera poco, no debía olvidar que eran pareja.

¿Qué clase de broma ridícula era esa? El multiverso parecía estar jugándole una broma pesada.

No pudo evitar la tentación, abrió otra pestaña en el navegador y entró a instagram.Meditó unos segundos y colocó su nombre en el buscador, esperando encontrar su propio perfil en dicha red social. Agradeció que su perfil fuera público, y se dedicó a repasar con la mirada cada una de las fotos que ahí estaban subidas.

En algunas estaba junto a personas que no conocía. En otra podía descubrir que trabajaba como Fiscal de Startral City, una foto junto al jefe de policía le llamó la atención. Era acaso...¿Cisco? ¿Existía un universo en el que Cisco Ramón se dedicaba a algo que no fuera la tecnología?

Siguió vagando. Una foto de Cisco frente a su prometida Caitlin Snow. El cerebro de Barry por muy rápido que procesase la información no dejaba de estar en shock. Caitlin lucía un pelo color naranja muy particular y su cara estaba cubierta de pecas, pero era Caitlin al fín y al cabo. Una muy distinta a la que conocía pero era ella.

De pronto Oliver apareció en las fotos. Oliver y él festejando su aniversario de casados. Oliver y él en un barco pescando. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba pescar! Oliver y él ambos vestidos de traje en su propia boda...

¡Aquello era ridículo! ¿Salvaban a la ciudad juntos y a la vez eran un matrimonio? Parecía una historia salida de alguna película. No correspondía ni de lejos con una realidad que él considerase plausible.

Aunque claro, viajar en el tiempo y a través del multiverso tampoco parecía ser algo muy normal...

Se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la llave de la ducha cerrarse, mucho menos la puerta del baño abrirse, y para cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía, tenía a Oliver frente a sí.

—¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué estabas mirando? —Oliver se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla, ya completamente vestido.

Barry no lo pensó dos veces. Usó su super velocidad para cerrar las ventanas y la laptop de un solo golpe.

—Nada —Se limitó a decir más nervioso de lo que le hubiera gustado aparentar.

Oliver enarcó una ceja y lo miró fijamente, expectante. Fue en ese momento donde Flash notó con envidia lo bien que le quedaba a Oliver cualquier prenda que se pusiese encima. La camiseta que llevaba era de Barry, con lo cual le quedaba tres veces más ajustada de lo normal. Todos sus músculos se marcaban de una manera que a le pareció demasiado interesante como para sentirse avergonzado por ello. Sin contar que estaba más preocupado porque su amigo no descubriese lo que tenía abierto en el navegador.

—No puedes simplemente cerrar la computadora y hacerte el desentendido. ¿Qué estabas viendo? Si no me lo dices asumiré que era porno...— Barry se ruborizó como nunca antes lo había hecho en la vida, y Oliver no pudo sino lanzar una carcajada. Sabía que generaría esa reacción en el chico, justamente por eso lo había dicho.

—¡No seas tonto! ¿Como voy a estar viendo porno mientras te estas duchando en la habitación de al lado? —Respondió apresuradamente.

Oliver se encogió de hombros —Si no me muestras que hacías es lo que seguiré pensando —No solía presionar a las personas a hablar de lo que no tenían deseos. Pero conocía a Barry lo suficiente como para saber que eso era justamente lo que el chico necesitaba. Necesitaba alguien que dejase de hacerse el desentendido y lo hiciese enfrentar el problema.

Claro que no se imaginó que era lo que Barry estaba mirando.

Barry lo miró de mala manera, y rendido abrió nuevamente la computadora mientras Oliver regresaba al baño para poner a secar la toalla que estaba usando en el pelo.

—Bien. Esto era lo que estaba haciendo —El muchacho reabrió las dos pestañas que tenía abiertas mientras Oliver se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

Se acercó para ver mejor y abrió los ojos con un gesto confuso en la mirada. Primero vio la foto de él y este supuesto Barry-Arsenal y no pudo sino escapar una risa incrédula.

—¿Estamos casados y eres un vigilante? —Volvió a carcajearse un poco más ante lo ridículo de esa posibilidad. —El rojo es tu color claramente—

—¡Eso mismo pensé! —Expresó Barry sin poder evitar reírse también. —Pero después también busqué esto...—A continuación movió el mouse hacia el perfil de instagram de su doppelganger.

—¿Seguiste pensando en eso que vimos? —Preguntó y Barry asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzado. Oliver paseó su mirada por las fotos publicadas al igual que había hecho su amigo, sorprendiéndose por los mismos detalles que él.

—Bueno, debo admitir que nos vemos muy felices —Se quedó analizando varios segundos cada foto que su otro yo compartía con aquel Barry y sintió un anhelo difícil de describir.

Realmente se veía feliz, se concentró en una foto en particular en la que aparecía solo, sin Barry, así que asumía que este había sido quien la había tomado. Miró sus ojos y la media sonrisa que tenía dibujada, junto con el brazo extendido intentando quitarle la cámara de las manos a su pareja. Tenía el pelo apenas más crecido de cómo lo llevaba en ese momento, y estaba algo despeinado. Usaba un sweater que no era propio de su persona, pero tal vez era la manera en la que ese Oliver Queen se vestía, no tenía ni idea.

Sintió una especie de estúpido anhelo al descubrirse tan feliz en los brazos de una persona y a la vez extremadamente culpable. ¡Él estaba casado! Y amaba a su mujer. Pero ahí se tenía a sí mismo, anhelando una relación que no conocía simplemente porque su clon de otro universo se veía feliz al lado de aquel Barry Allen. Las palabras de Dinah volvieron a cruzar su mente, recordando como esta le había dicho "que tenía un tipo". ¿Era Barry Allen su tipo? No el extraño Barry Allen de aquella extraña tierra, sino el Barry Allen que tenía a su lado. Lo miró unos segundos mientras que él seguía concentrado en la pantalla de la computadora. Analizó sus ojos azules, sus pestañas tan delicadas y el tono tan transparente de su piel. Sin dudas Barry era una persona muy atractiva, de eso no cabían dudas, pero nunca se había detenido a analizarlo con claridad. Eran compañeros, eran un equipo, y Oliver Queen no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Con el tiempo que le había costado admitir sus sentimientos por Felicity ya tenía suficiente. Lo único que recordaba era sentirse celoso de ese estúpido forense cuando había descubierto lo bien que se entendía con Felicity. Y sí, le había parecido atractivo, pero en un sentido completamente distinto al que pensaba en ese momento.

—Me pregunto si podré sentirme así de feliz con alguien alguna vez —Dijo Barry sorprendiéndose al haberlo pronunciado en voz alta. Desvió la mirada de la pantalla y atrapó a Oliver mirándolo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no volver a ruborizarse. ¿Por qué demonios se ruborizaba ante Oliver Queen? ¿Y desde cuando?

—Si tu doppelganger puede, ciertamente tú también — Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos cuando Arrow se levantó del sofá y carraspeó sintiéndose algo incómodo. Por un momento se había sentido demasiado vulnerable y no entendía el porqué. El simple hecho de saber que en un rincón de universo existía un Oliver Queen que había entregado su corazón a un Barry Allen le parecía demasiado. Y al mirar esas fotos su cerebro no podía simplemente creer que esas eran otras personas, porque para él se sentían demasiado reales.

"Tal vez sí que puedas enamorarte de un hombre Oliver" se dijo a sí mismo. "Si tan solo te hubieras dado el espacio para intentarlo". Negó con la cabeza en un intento de ahuyentar esos pensamientos. No tenía sentido pensar en eso en ese momento. Estaba casado. Y sí, él y Felicity habían estado experimentando algunos problemas, sobre todo desde que él había salido de la cárcel, pero seguían juntos, y seguirían estándolo. Pensar en que hubiera podido ser ya no valía la pena.

—Iré a preparar la cena. ¿Un risotto te suena bien? —Preguntó intentando distender la tensión que sentía en el ambiente. Aunque quizás fuesen ideas suyas.

—Suena genial —Respondió Barry dibujando una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Y por supuesto Oliver lo notó. —Iré a ducharme mientras tanto —Su compañero asintió mientras dedicaba toda su atención a la comida.

\------

Barry podría haberse duchado en un santiamén de haberlo querido. Pero tenía los sentimientos y la cabeza lo suficientemente revueltos como para necesitar por lo menos 20 minutos de agua caliente corriendo por sus músculos, relajandolo y ayudándolo a pensar.

Más allá de la innegable incomodidad que sentía al pensarlos a él y a Oliver como pareja, ya no podía negar que la idea de estar con un hombre no le parecía en lo absoluto desagradable. Se puso a pensar en cada hombre que había considerado atractivo a lo largo de su vida y se dio cuenta que la lista era mucho más larga de lo que esperaba. Nunca había dicho nada al respecto. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había admitido el atractivo de un tiempo en voz alta (y más de una vez había sido Oliver el recibidor de aquellos cumplidos. No podía olvidar su reacción al verlo con el traje que llevaría el día de su boda con Iris), pero descubrió que tenía pensamientos al respecto más seguido de lo que quería admitir. Siempre había tenido un motivo para desviar su atención de ese hecho. El asesinato de su madre, la cárcel de su padre, el tener que adaptarse a una nueva vida, su obsesión por descubrir a Thawne sin saber siquiera su nombre en ese tiempo, y podía continuar poniendo ejemplos tanto de hechos concretos como de excusas inventadas que le habían permitido vivir toda su vida sin siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de que le gustase su mismo género.

Luego estaba Iris. Toda la vida había vivido enamorado de ella, incluso la había usado de excusa para terminar su relación con más de una mujer a lo largo de su vida. Tal vez, solo tal vez ¿esa había sido una excusa? ¿Era posible que la hubiera elegido por ser justamente inalcanzable? Hasta que se había vuelto alcanzable... y la amaba, con intensidad. Sin embargo...

El agua lo empapaba mientras se esparcía shampoo por el pelo y dejaba la espuma caer por su espalda. Cerró un poco más el agua fría, esperando sentir cierta quemazón en la piel producto del agua caliente. Necesitaba que cada músculo de su cuerpo se destensase, cosa que se le hacía difícil dado el camino que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos.

¿Siquiera podía imaginarse teniendo sexo con un hombre? Porque una cosa era considerar a un tipo atractivo, incluso imaginarse enamorado de alguien del sexo masculino, pero ¿Podía besar a uno? ¿Podía tocarlo? ¿Recorrer su cuerpo como hacía con el de una mujer? Intentó pensar en alguien. En quien fuera. Algún hombre al que se hubiese sentido atraído en el último tiempo.

Aunque no quisiera, su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada poniéndole la imagen del último tipo al que había visto, y quien había desencadenado todo ese embrollo de pensamientos.

Oliver.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir su cuerpo reaccionando ante esas ideas. Tenía una erección en plena ducha, y la mera ilusión de tocar a otro hombre le pareció la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Se avergonzó de sí mismo. ¿La tenía dura pensando en Oliver? ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Era su amigo! Sin contar con el hecho de que se encontraba a escasos metros cocinando su cena.

"Piensas en él porque te ha contado que es bisexual. Y porque te has visto casado con él, todo en un mismo día".

Se odió a sí mismo, porque solo podía seguir pensando en Oliver. En sus abdominales, en sus cicatrices, en sus bicep, en sus ojos, en su voz y la manera que tenía de decir "Barry" con la mirada seria y la voz firme, siempre buscando como reprenderlo.

La erección comenzaba a dolerle, y se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa para calmarla. Podía experimentar pensando en un hombre y ver que pasaba, pero no lo haría pensando en Oliver. No era correcto.

Abrió el agua fría y cerró lo más que pudo el agua caliente. Esperando que ese frío que le calaba los huesos lo hiciese olvidar aquellas ideas tan nefastas.

Lo único bueno de esa situación era que cada vez estaba más seguro de algo: Le gustaban los hombres. Y había sido un idiota por estarlo negando tanto tiempo.

¿Se hacía llamar valiente? Ni siquiera había podido hacerle frente a sus propios deseos.

Lo aterraba siquiera pensar en que significaría para su vida.


	6. Capítulo 6

> Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>  Dug my way out, blood and fire  
>  Bad decisions, that's alright  
>  Welcome to my silly life
> 
> -Fuckin Perfect (P!nk)" 

Oliver ya tenía todo preparado. El risotto estaba casi listo y lanzaba un aroma que le parecía delicioso, esperaba que a Barry también.

Frunció el ceño sorprendido por el tiempo que llevaba el muchacho en la ducha. No le decían el hombre más rápido del mundo por nada.

Atribuyó la tardanza al sinfín de sentimientos que imaginaba rondarían por su mente, a pesar de no haber elegido compartirlos con él, Oliver no era estúpido y tenía muchísima experiencia ocultando secretos de los demás como para no darse cuenta cuando los otros hacían lo mismo. Barry estaba teniendo un debate interno, uno grande y todavía no confiaba ni en sí mismo como para hablarlo con alguien más. Él esperaba que lo eligiese como receptor de dicha información. No le gustaba que la gente que quería sufriese si podía hacer algo para impedirlo.

Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo cuando fue consciente de lo que había pensado. "¿Quería a Barry?". Al instante se sintió ridículo. ¡Claro que lo quería! ¿Por algo eran amigos no? Por algo estaba allí cocinándole risotto y conteniéndolo en lugar de estar en Starling City con sus propios problemas y responsabilidades.

Y sin embargo jamás en todo ese tiempo había puesto en palabras el cariño que sentía por él muchacho. Nunca en todos esos años había siquiera pensado en que lo quería, en cuanto le importaba, a pesar de que era innegable.

Él no era bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, de eso estaba seguro, ni siquiera antes de haber naufragado en Lian yu. Había requerido mucho tiempo, paciencia y unos cuantos golpes que comenzase a confiar en otros, que fuese capaz de admitir lo que sentía por Felicity e ir a por ello, que fuese capaz de reconocer cuánto le importaba su equipo.

Claro que cada vez estaba mejor. Cada vez se le hacía más fácil romper ese escudo que se ponía y que le permitía esconder sus emociones bajo una cara seria. Debía darse crédito por eso.

—Mmm... eso huele delicioso —Volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de Barry lo sorprendió por la espalda. Sintió el olor a loción para después de afeitar que emanaba la piel del chico y realmente olía delicioso. Relajó los músculos de sus hombros, sin siquiera ser consciente de que estaban tensos. Barry solía causar ese efecto en él.

—Esperemos que sepa igual —Respondió Oliver revolviendo la olla del risotto por última vez.

—Pondré la mesa — Decidió Barry.

—No es nece...— Antes de que Oliver tuviera la oportunidad de terminar esa frase, una ráfaga lo despeinaba y un sonriente Barry Allen estaba parado junto a la mesa ya preparada. —sario —Finalizó mirando con un gesto reprobatorio a su amigo.

—¿Qué? —Barry lo miró con una inocencia fingida y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Oliver se estresaba fácilmente cuando lo veía usar sus poderes para cosas tan mundanas. Lo seguía haciendo porque le parecía increíblemente divertido sorprenderlo cuando menos lo esperaba.

Oliver rodó los ojos en señal de derrota.

\---

Sentados uno frente al otro, saboreando la comida recién preparada de Oliver los dos se sintieron en una situación totalmente fuera de lo ordinario.

Ya bastante extraño había sido compartir departamento todo el día, incluso el hecho de que Barry se bañase mientras Oliver les preparaba la cena parecía algo totalmente surreal para el tipo de relación que solían mantener. Y estar ahí, poniéndose al día sobre sus vidas, riéndo y bromeando como dos personas normales que no se habían conocido en las circunstancias más bizarras que pudiesen existir era una situación en la que ninguno de los dos se había imaginado encontrar. Ver al otro siempre había significado problemas. Ni una vez en todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos se habían visto en una situación que no tuviese "Peligro" escrita toda por encima.

Las situaciones que parecían más inocentes, como la boda de Barry y Iris también terminaban en tragedia. Así que esa nueva e inesperada calma los preocupaba y relajaba a partes iguales.

Oliver no podía dejar de sentir que algo andaba mal. Le costaba creer que realmente pudiese estar compartiendo el día más ordinario de su vida en meses (o incluso años) con Barry Allen, alias The Flash.

La conversación se detuvo cuando los dos se vieron inmersos en sus pensamientos, ambos contemplando lo extraño de su situación.

Barry carraspeó y se tapó la boca con la mano —¿Esto es extraño no? — Comentó, decidido a mencionar lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía. —Tu y yo actuando como personas normales más de cinco minutos —

Oliver dibujó una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos y se preguntó desde cuando sonreía así por algo tan mínimo. No todas sus sonrisas eran así de sinceras. No como las de Barry, eso era seguro. Cada vez que Barry sonreía toda su cara lo hacía con él. Era la persona más transparente del mundo. Y Oliver bueno, Oliver era un muro de cemento en comparación. Pero en momentos como ese, en donde no llevaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros, y en compañía de personas como Barry, Felicity o su hijo, todo parecía adquirir un nuevo color.

¿Desde cuando incluía a Barry en esa pequeña lista de personas que lo hacían sonreír? No lo sabía. Pero este viaje lo estaba haciendo descubrir más de sí mismo de lo que había anticipado.

—Temo que de un momento a otro un rayo atraviese la ventana. ¿Te sucede lo mismo? Demasiado difícil de creer — le respondió dando el último bocado a su plato.

—Ni me lo digas. No se como existir sin que mi vida esté en constante riesgo —Se rieron los dos y el ambiente se relajó nuevamente.

—Creo que deberíamos comer algo de helado. ¿Estás conmigo?— Exclamó Barry levantándose de un salto del lugar. Oliver vislumbró en sus ojos el brillo excepcional que antecedía el tornado.

—Ni se te ocurra —Exclamó firmemente mientras se levantaba también, llevando su plato a la bacha. —¡No puedes usar super velocidad para todo Barry! —Lo reprendió algo exasperado.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Déjame divertirme un poco! No puedo solo usarla para situación deprimentes — Oliver suspiró dispuesto a lavar los platos sucios. No le gustaba dejarlos así. Le gustaba todo ordenado y en su lugar.

—Bien. Haz lo que quieras. —Aceptó rendido, encogiéndose de hombros y una sonrisa de punta a punta se dibujó en el rostro de su amigo.

—Eso quería escuchar —Acto seguido, en menos de 5 segundos Barry había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer con un pote de helado. —No sabía que sabores te gustaban, así que dado el hecho de que eres un hombre clásico, fui por sabores clásicos: Vainilla y Chocolate.

Oliver pasaba la esponja con detergente por los platos que acababan de usar mientras contenía una incipiente sonrisa. No recordaba haber sonreído tantas veces en un mismo día en demasiado tiempo.

—Has acertado, porque son mis favoritos. — Barry sonrió triunfante.

\-----

Sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá, a una distancia prudencial, Oliver y Barry comían helado directo del pote (a pesar de las insistencias de Oliver por servirlo en dos recipientes de vidrio como personas civilizadas) y se paseaban sorprendidos por los canales de televisión de esa tierra tan extraña.

—¿Esto es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre con Iris? ¿Comer y ver televisión hasta quedarte dormido?—Preguntó Oliver sin ser consciente que la mención de su mujer tensaría a su amigo de pies a cabeza. Sabía que estaba teniendo ciertas dudas respecto a Iris pero no se esperó esa reacción.

—Si, algo así. Cuando no está trabajando o cuando no estamos trabajando juntos con el equipo Flash — Oliver sintió que tal vez había sonado más crítico de lo que pretendía. No había nada de malo en ver televisión y abarrotarse de comida chatarra de vez en cuando, más considerando que era el único momento donde héroes como él y Flash tenían un descanso de su vida normal (por muy anormal que esta fuese). Él y Felicity también lo hacían, ella amaba ver televisión y él amaba complacerla. Pero por lo que habían estado charlando esa noche, parecía que era lo único que hacían. Y en relación a "único plan", Oliver incluso podía percibir que ni siquiera el sexo formaba parte de esas veladas. Algo que sin dudas estaba incluido no en todas, pero si en varias noches de comida y películas compartidas con su esposa.

Barry parecía más del tipo de novio que no para de organizar planes por ridículos que suenen, por complicados que parezcan y quiere llevarte a conocer el bendito monte everest con supervelocidad, quieras o no. Le sorprendía que su relación pudiese haberse tornado así de aburrida. Claro que él no era nade para juzgar.

Se sorprendió por millonésima vez aquel día al comprobar que había dedicado parte de su esfuerzo mental en imaginar como sería Barry Allen siendo pareja de alguien.

—No quise incomodarte. Lo lamento. Digo, es maravilloso ser capaz de relajarte con una persona de esa manera. Estén o no en los mejores términos con iris —

Barry pestañeó sin poder disimular su incomodidad y se removió en el asiento pensando que decir a continuación.

—Lo es. Solo que...creo que ya resolví que es lo que me tiene tan ido estos días — Oliver lo miró con atención por unos segundos y decidió apagar la televisión, percibiendo que su amigo necesitaba desahogarse.

—¿Necesitas hablarlo? —Preguntó con suavidad. Una suavidad poco característica en Oliver Queen pero que aparecía en los momentos indicados.

—Yo... no sé. —La cabeza de Barry se movía a una velocidad casi demasiado rápida incluso para el hombre más veloz del mundo. Tenía un millón de dudas aún, pero sí había podido aclarar la cosa más fundamental, y necesitaba alguien a quien contársela. Después de todo Oliver era de las personas más idóneas para hablar del tema ¿Verdad? Era bisexual y era la persona más segura y centrada que había conocido en toda su vida.

—Todo está bien. Cuando estés listo —Acto seguido apoyó su mano derecha en la rodilla de Barry, buscando reconfortarlo. Aquel gesto tan íntimo los tomó a los dos de sorpresa.

Ambos sabían que si algo caracterizaba a Arrow era su cuasi nulo deseo de establecer contacto físico con las personas que lo rodeaban. Había abrazado a Barry en contadas ocasiones, y siempre por iniciativa del muchacho. Oliver no tocaba a las personas. Solo cuando tenía que patearles el trasero. Y punto final.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y Barry suspiró.

—Bien. No se como decir esto. No lo he dicho en voz alta todavía. Pero... —Desvió la mirada de su amigo, sintiendo que toda la fuerza de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en que pudiera decir lo que tenía que decir sin acobardarse —Creo, creo que el motivo por el que lo mío con Iris no está funcionando es porque, bueno porque... ¿Me gustan los hombres? —No pretendía que eso sonase como una pregunta, pero había sido la única manera en la que su cerebro había sido capaz de transmitir esa información en voz alta.

—Reafirmo. Me gustan los hombres, aunque la idea de tener sexo con uno me aterra— Todavía no podía decir "Soy gay". Como si no fuese lo mismo, como si poner ese nombre tan representativo a lo que le pasaba fuese un paso que aún no estaba dispuesto a dar. —Y creo que el haber visto a mi doppelganger hoy me ayudó a comprenderlo — Tuvo cuidado de no decir "nuestros doppelgangers", temiendo que algo de lo que estuviese diciendo pudiese llegar a malinterpretarse. Recordó su situación en la ducha y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para controlarse y no ruborizarse de pies a cabeza.

Oliver se enorgullecía de tener un rostro imperturbable, de no dejarse sorprender fácilmente, y sin embargo en un mismo día había tenido dos sorpresas que ni en un millón de años hubiera podido imaginarse: Él y Barry casados en otro universo y su propio Barry confesándole que era gay. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Porque aquello no parecía real.

¿Barry gay? Era la última persona que Oliver podría haber considerado que le atrajeran los hombres. Y teniendo en cuenta que a él mismo le gustaban, pensaba que para ese entonces lo habría notado. ¿O no?

 _"Nadie pensaría que a tí te gustan los hombres y sin embargo..."_ una voz interior lo reprendió. Tenía un punto.

Se pasó las manos por la cara empezando a estresarse por su amigo, realmente estaba en una situación de mierda. —Bien. Dejando de lado el sexo, ¿Como te sientes con eso? ¿Estas bien? — Barry realmente agradeció que Oliver no le preguntase el típico "¿Estás seguro?" que seguramente más de uno de sus amigos diría cuando se enteraran. Si es que estaba dispuesto a decirles. Por algún motivo se sentía avergonzado. Como si el hecho de que le atrajeran las personas de su mismo sexo fuera algo malo. O tal vez era la vergüenza de haber tardado tanto en descubrirlo.

—Bueno, para serte sincero lo he descubierto hace menos de 24 horas. No tengo muy en claro nada. No me molesta. Pero tampoco ando dando saltos de alegría. Me preocupa mi relación con Iris, me preocupa sentir que no me conozco en nada a pesar de haber convivido conmigo mismo prácticamente desde que nací — Oliver le apretó la rodilla cariñosamente. Otra vez. Otro contacto físico totalmente inesperado. Barry se sintió reconfortado de una manera que no esperaba, Oliver solía calmarlo cuando nadie más podía, pero aquello era diferente.

—Mira, descubrir a los treinta y un años que te gustan los hombres es una mierda. Lo entiendo. Pero en lugar de pensar en lo negativo tienes que agradecer que finalmente las piezas de tu vida que te estaban faltando empiezan a encontrar su lugar. Y para poder ponerte a pensar en lo que harás con Iris, primero tienes que tomarte el tiempo de entenderte, de conocerte y no hablar desde la vulnerabilidad e inestabilidad que sientes en este momento. No adelantes pasos. Primero lo primero —

Barry asintió y sintió unas leves ganas de llorar. Se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo por haber sido tan ciego y estúpido; Pero al mismo tiempo la compañía de Oliver y el haber podido finalmente poner en palabras lo que sentía le había otorgado cierto alivio.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? — Oliver asintió y finalmente retiró la mano de la rodilla de su amigo. Barry se quedó mirando el lugar donde previamente había estado, anhelando volver a sentirse contenido aunque fuera con un mísero tacto. —¿Cuándo y cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaban los hombres? —

Oliver se lo vio venir. Sabía que esa sería la pregunta del millón. Y nunca se la había respondido a nadie hasta ese momento.

Inhaló antes de responder, pero se vio interrumpido por su amigo —No tienes que responderme si no quieres. Se que no te encanta hablar de tu vida privada —

Oliver lo ignoró y decidió hablar directamente —No sabría decirte el momento exacto. Creo que fue algo progresivo. Digo, es diferente conmigo, a mí siempre me gustaron las mujeres, por un lado eso volvía más difícil el darme cuenta que un hombre también me podía interesar. Pero mucho antes de naufragar en Lian Yu sabía que admiraba la belleza masculina de una manera distinta a la de mis amigos. No sabía si eso me hacía gay, bisexual o que cosa, pero me entró el pánico e intenté bloquearlo lo máximo que pude —Hizo una pausa para mirar a Barry a los ojos. Este lo escuchaba atento, sin decir palabra. —Y si era mujeriego en un principio, me volví peor. Como si estuviese intentando demostrar mi masculinidad, negándome a mí mismo que podían gustarme los hombres porque eso me haría gay. Y creeme que no quería ser gay. Era un maldito homofobico — Barry dibujó una sonrisa triste pero sincera al imaginarse a ese Oliver tan distinto al que tenía frente a sí. —Cuando estuve en Lian Yu tuve tiempo para pensar, mis viajes a China y Rusia sirvieron como una manera de descubrirme a mí mismo, a pesar de estar viviendo una vida de mierda, pude conocer gente, conectar con esa parte mía con la que nunca había conectado. Pude... pude tener sexo con hombres y darme cuenta que realmente era algo que me gustaba, aunque no los viese de la misma manera que a una mujer. Y creo que eso fue todo. No hubo un momento de revelación, fui yo mismo digiriendo lo que me pasaba hasta poder darle forma en mi cabeza como lo que realmente era. Y por eso te digo, no se si soy bisexual o que soy, solo sé lo que siento, y eso me es suficiente —

—Creo que en cierta manera para mí ha sido parecido. Hasta que me encuentro de frente con mi doppelganger siendo abiertamente gay y paseándose casado contigo. Digamos que eso te deja pensando. Una revelación difícil de ignorar — Hizo énfasis en el "contigo", porque sabía que ignorar ese pequeño detalle solamente lo delataría más. Era preferible decir las cosas como eran.

Oliver lanzó una carcajada —Bueno, creo que definitivamente es algo que te deja pensando. No sabía que era tu tipo tampoco — Incluso a él mismo ver a Barry tomado de su brazo lo había dejado sorprendido.

—Ollie creo que eres el tipo de cualquiera —Lo dijo en broma, pero se dio cuenta que no solo siempre que había hecho chistes de ese estilo estaba diciéndolo en serio, sino que luego de que ambos admitieran abiertamente su atracción por los hombres, esos comentarios adquirían un peso y un significado muy diferente.

El muchacho rubio bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Lanzó un leve suspiro sonriendo con una timidez no propia de él. Siempre le incomodaba que hicieran referencia a su aspecto físico. Sabía que lo consideraban atractivo, sabía que tenía una belleza por encima del promedio (se había aprovechado de eso todos los años de su adolescencia), pero realmente él no se sentía así la mayor parte del tiempo. Se sentía feo por dentro y no tenía tiempo en concentrarse en su propio reflejo y en la supuesta belleza que tenía.

—Que conquistador te has puesto Allen — Le respondió para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Enarcó una ceja antes de hablar —Aunque tienes que admitir que tu eres el novio que cualquier padre querría para su hijo o hija. Demasiado inocente y correcto como para causar algún mal. Yo soy el pretendiente que ocultas por miedo a las reacciones de tu familia. — Barry rió achinando los ojos como solo él sabía hacer y Oliver se alegró de poder sentir que lentamente el chico comenzaba a relajarse. Se sintió contento al poder hacerle olvidar sus problemas aunque fuera por solo un momento.

—Creo que ahora si empiezas a parecerme mas gay que antes Oliver — Bromeó Flash, sorprendiendo con sus palabras a su acompañante pero también a sí mismo. ¿Y ese sentido del humor de dónde había salido?

—¡Oh por favor! — Exclamó Arrow y le propinó un golpe en el brazo más fuerte de lo normal. Barry se quejó sin desarmar la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro y se sobó el lugar donde había recibido el impacto.

Con el apoyo de Oliver se sentía bien. Si. Él podía resolver todo si tenía a su amigo ayudándolo en el camino.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Don't try to make me stay_  
Or ask if I'm okay  
I don't have the answer

_**-Irresistible (One direction)** _

Oliver había elegido dormido en el sofá, a pesar de la insistencia de Barry en dejarle la cama. Después de todo, su amigo se había quedado por pedido suyo, no correspondía que durmiese en medio de la sala de estar, pero Oliver había insistido.

"Barry, he dormido en lugares peores, creeme que el sofá está bien" y lo había mirado con una severidad que no daba lugar a segundas insistencias. Así que con un suspiro le había concedido dormir donde quisiese.

Se marchó a su habitación, se puso unos pantalones livianos como pijama, y aunque solía dormir con el torso descubierto, se colocó una camiseta vieja que había traído por sí acaso. Era difícil empacar para ir a una tierra alternativa cuando no sabes cuanto tiempo se supone que te quedarás. Antes de recostarse definitivamente recordó que no se había servido su usual vaso de agua, sin el cual le era imposible dormir. Solía despertarse durante la noche y siempre necesitaba algo que le refrescara la garganta.

Dirigiéndose hacia la cocina pasó por la sala de estar, donde se encontró a Oliver terminando de armar su improvisada cama en el sofá. Había usado las sábanas que Barry le había dado y estaba preparado para irse a dormir.

—Creí que ya estarías en la cama — Comentó Oliver, de pié junto al sofá con un vaso de agua idéntico al que Barry pensaba servirse.

Sus ojos viajaron inevitablemente al cuerpo de su amigo. Oliver tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama parecido al suyo, pero no tenía nada puesto encima, y aunque no era la primera vez que Barry lo veía sin camiseta, era la primera vez desde que había aceptado que le gustaban los hombres, la primera desde que se había visto a sí mismo casado con Oliver y la primera vez desde que sabía que a Oliver también le gustaba el sexo masculino.

Bajó la mirada levemente incómodo y se rascó la parte trasera de su nuca con una sonrisa infantil.

—Iba por un vaso de agua —Levantó la vista a sabiendas de que se vería ridículo si continuaba ignorando la mirada de su amigo. Detuvo sus ojos unos segundos en el tatuaje de Bratva que descansaba en su pectoral izquierdo y la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su abdomen del mismo costado, cortesía de su estadía en Lian Yu.

Se dirigió a la cocina pensando en cuantas cicatrices tenía Oliver de las cuales no tenía ni idea, tatuajes, marcas, su piel era un lienzo pintado. No era como si ellos hablaran demasiado de su estadía en la isla. Oliver era realmente reservado, y tampoco habían tenido ocasión de profundizar demasiado en esos sucesos, a él no le gustaba hablar y a Barry no le gustaba incomodarlo, por mucha curiosidad que sintiese al respecto.

"Tal vez algún día" pensó para sí mismo.

Oliver observó a su amigo dirigirse a la cocina y sonrió a sus espaldas al notar que llevaba la remera al revés. Se podía ver el logo de alguna banda que a Barry debía gustarle en su espalda junto con el cuello que claramente iba hacia delante.

A veces le sorprendía como una persona tan despistada y torpe como Barry podía ser un superhéroe tan capaz como The Flash. Y sin embargo nunca lo decepcionaba. Por mucho que Barry se torturase cada vez que hacía algo mal, Oliver confiaba en que siempre solucionaría las cosas al final del día. Verlo en pijama con una camiseta al revez le pareció una imagen adorable incluso para él, el seco y frío Oliver Queen.

—Barry...— comentó cuando el muchacho había terminado de servirse su bebida y se disponía a regresar a la habitación para finalmente dormir.

—¿Si? —

—Tienes la camiseta al revés —Dibujó una media sonrisa y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve carcajada cuando el chico abrió los ojos, se miró por delante, se miró por detrás casi cayendo al suelo en el intento y se mordió los labios reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Realmente soy un desastre — Se ruborizó un poco y Oliver ensanchó la sonrisa, contagiándoselo. Ambos sonreían.

—Es un pijama después de todo —El rubio se encogió de hombros y Barry negó con la cabeza divertido, empezando a quitarse la camiseta para ponerla como correspondía.

Oliver se sorprendió al sentir su vista automáticamente dirigida al abdomen de su amigo. Nunca había visto a Barry sin camiseta, y a pesar de que su cuerpo era como se lo imaginaba (intentó ignorar el hecho de que se había tomado el tiempo de pensar como sería el cuerpo de su amigo), le sorprendió ver el contraste de esa piel tan blanca, tan transparente y tan limpia de cualquier cicatriz en relación a la propia. Casi como si sus cuerpos reflejaran su interior. Barry era puro, incorruptible, era paz, inocente, y su piel porcelana solo evidenciaba los hechos. Oliver era oscuridad, perversión, tormenta, y su piel era un campo de batalla.

Barry se colocó la camiseta como correspondía y atrapó la mirada de Oliver, una mirada que no conocía en el rostro de su amigo y se sorprendió.

—¿Pasa algo? —

Oliver negó con la cabeza —Nada. Estoy cansado solamente — Barry asintió ante esa respuesta tan seca.

—Buenas noches, que descanses —

Oliver se fue a dormir y por primera vez en bastante tiempo no tuvo tantas dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Pensó en todo lo que había vivido ese día y se dio cuenta que estaba emocional y mentalmente agotado.

Escuchó los ronquidos de Barry desde la habitación y sonrió por milésima vez en ese día. Al ser consciente hizo que ese gesto desapareciera cuanto antes. Se estaba ablandando, y aunque eso fuera algo bueno, le dio miedo. Si, era Barry, pero bajar sus defensas era algo que no solía hacer. No necesitaba agregar otra persona por quien preocuparse a la lista. Quería a Barry y se preocupaba por él, pero a la distancia. Si lo dejaba entrar en su vida de esa manera solo sería una distracción. Preocuparse por un super héroe solo trae desgracias, de eso estaba seguro, y lo sabía de primera mano.

\---

Era un nuevo día, y claro que al despertarse Barry pudo comprobar como el sofá había vuelto a ser un simple sofá, las sábanas que Oliver había usado se encontraban perfectamente dobladas a un costado y el olor de pancakes inundaba el departamento.

Oliver Queen realmente era el sueño de toda mujer. Una vez le había dicho a Felicity que comprendía porque ella estaba enamorada de Oliver. Lo reafirmaba cada minuto que pasaba con él. Claro, si dejaban de lado su pasado tortuoso y su tendencia a cerrarse en sí mismo. Detalles...

—Me siento en un hotel —Expresó Barry bostezando mientras se acercaba a la mesada de la cocina, en donde Oliver estaba sentado, con dos tazas de café humeante frente a sí y dos platos de pancakes con chocolate encima.

—Aprovecha mientras puedas — Le respondió su amigo, pasándole un tenedor para comenzar a comer esos panqueques.

Charlaron de los planes de Oliver al volver a Star City, que no eran muchos debido a la poca actividad criminal que tenía lugar en el último tiempo, de su trabajo con la policía y con Dinah, y Barry se limitó a mantenerlo al tanto de que había sido de su vida desde que habían derrotado a Cigarra, ignorando claro todo lo relacionado a Iris.

El tiempo pasó y supieron que era hora de despedirse.

—Yo lavaré los platos cuando te marches, no es necesario —Le dijo Barry al notar como Oliver amagaba a ponerse a recoger todo lo relativo al desayuno. —Ve a vestirte, yo haré lo mismo y activamos el portal.— Su amigo asintió y obedeció.

_10 minutos después..._

Preparados para despedirse, Oliver le pasó su aparato interdimensional a Barry y este intentó activarlo. Frunció el ceño al notar que nada sucedía, no se abría ninguna brecha, ningún portal, nada de nada.

—Que extraño, tal vez está averiado, déjame usar el mío — Oliver no comprendía del todo bien como era que funcionaba eso de viajar entre universos, así que no cuestionó y se limitó a esperar el accionar de su compañero.

Barry fue por su dispositivo y lo activó. Otra vez nada. Apretó un par de veces y se dio cuenta que claramente nada iba a suceder. Algo estaba fallando.

—Oliver...creo que estos aparatos no están funcionando —Barry golpeó el aparato un par de veces como si de un control remoto averiado se tratase. —Nunca había pasado algo así — ¿Cómo podía suceder eso? ¿Cuales eran las probabilidades? ¿Y por qué?

El vigilante lo miró con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido —Tienes que estar bromeando... — Arrow lo miró expectante mientras que su amigo negaba con la cabeza —¿Y que pasa ahora? — preguntó.

—Pues...esperar a que alguien note tu ausencia y avise a Star Labs que no has regresado...— Barry dijo esas palabras con sumo cuidado, a sabiendas de que no existía algo que molestase a Oliver Queen más que perder el control de una situación.

—¡Eso podría tardar días! Mi equipo está acostumbrado a que desaparezca. Incluso Felicity lo está... — Oliver se pasó las manos por el rostro y el pelo, tirando levemente para infligirse un poco de dolor que lo distrajera de lo inoportuno de la situación. —¿No hay otra manera? —

—Podríamos intentar descubrir si aquí existe un "Vibe" que pueda llevarnos a casa, pero hasta ahora no he escuchado ninguna noticia al respecto — Barry se sintió terrible. Si Oliver se veía envuelto en esa situación era culpa suya, por haberle hecho preocuparse en un primer lugar y venir en su ayuda, y luego por haberle pedido que se quedara un día más con él. Quien sabe, tal vez si se hubiera ido el día anterior, los aparatos hubieran funcionado como debían.

Supuso que alguna alteración en el multiverso era la responsable. Eso o los aparatos que Cisco construía tenían fecha de caducidad y no estaban enterados.

—Bien. Básicamente estamos atrapados aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Excelente — Una cosa era pasar uno o dos días de vacaciones, olvidando sus responsabilidades en Star City, otra muy distinta era estar varado sin una fecha límite esperando que sus amigos se preocupasen por él y vinieran en su búsqueda. Odiaba no tener el control. Odiaba esperar sin un objetivo claro.

Miró a Barry y pudo deducir al instante que se sentía culpable. Sus ojos azules se miraban los pies y se rascaba el brazo claramente incómodo.

Oliver dejó escapar una gran cantidad de aire contenido, haciendo el esfuerzo de hacer sentir a su amigo menos como una molestia en su zapato y más como lo único positivo dentro de aquella maldita situación. Le costaba tener en cuenta a los demás cuando estaba de malhumor, lo sabía, e intentaba trabajar sobre eso lo mejor posible.

—Bueno, supongo que podría ser peor. Unas vacaciones con un amigo no deberían ser motivo de tanta queja...—Intentó convencerse más a sí mismo que a Barry, repetirse que podía dejarse llevar cada tanto y que no tenía porqué ser el fin del mundo.

Barry sonrió y sus ojos se achinaron, y Oliver se sintió bien, comenzó a creerse lo que acababa de decir. Unas vacaciones junto a Barry no podían ser algo tan malo.

A decir verdad, le sonaban a lo contrario, pero su conciencia no le permitía estar tranquilo, sin importar quien estuviese a su lado.

Suspiró derrotado y dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro para después apoyar la mano en la espalda de Barry —Vamos, si continuaremos conviviendo juntos, como mínimo tendré que comprar algo de ropa y deberíamos volver a ir al supermercado... —Se sintió tremendamente mundano. Sintió que por primera vez desde que él y Felicity habían abandonado momentáneamente su vida como justicieros, lo único que rondaba en su cabeza eran cuestiones humanas básicas, como el vestirse y el comer, ninguna otra preocupación más que enfrentar otro día más de la mejor manera posible.

Por lo general de la comida se encargaba una vez al mes, compraba todo lo necesario y lo tenía perfectamente ordenado en la alacena y en el refrigerador. Nunca tenía que hacer salidas a último minuto. Primero que nada por su falta de tiempo, y segundo porque alteraría el perfecto orden que le gustaba mantener.

y ¿Ropa?, no solía dedicarle especial atención. Hacía lo mismo que con la comida. Una gran compra una vez por estación que lo aprovisionara hasta próximo aviso.

Aquella espontaneidad con la que debía lidiar en esa situación tan particular fue una refrescante salida de su rutina, y para su sorpresa, no le molestaba demasiado.

Realmente estaba cambiando. Después de años de ser Arrow, se sentía cada vez un poco menos perseguido por sus fantasmas y un poco más norma. Ese descubrimiento lo alegró.

—Tienes suerte de que haya conseguido una tarjeta de crédito apenas llegué —Bromeó Barry sin poder creer que iría a acompañar a Oliver Queen a elegir un atuendo. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Tal vez después de ver a sus doppelgangers felices y casados había terminado en un coma bastante profundo que buscaba replicar esa escena en su propia realidad. ¿Cuales eran las posibilidades de que esa situación fuese posible? —Sino seguirías vistiendo los mismos pantalones e intercalando entre tu camiseta y la mía eternamente — Oliver lo escrutó con la mirada y alzó las cejas en un claro gesto de "No tientes tu suerte y haz lo que digo" que a Barry siempre lograba parecerle divertido.

Esa mirada causaba terror en más de una persona. Sin embargo para él era simplemente el gesto gruñón de su amigo Oliver, a sabiendas de que cuando iba dirigido a su persona, significaba una muestra de afecto, y no el deseo asesino que iba destinado a villanos y enemigos del orden.

\---

Recorrieron las calles de Startral City con una paz interior que hacía mucho no sentían. Barry iba de aquí para allá, arrastrando a Oliver de lugar en lugar, forzándolo a probarse cosas como si de su hermana Thea se tratase. Antes de marcharse con Roy, era la única que lograba convencerlo de ir a comprarse atuendos, de elegir por él, seleccionar algo que fuese apropiado para su estilo, incluso antes de Lian Yu, cuando era apenas una niña, le gustaba acompañarlo.

Felicity no era demasiado fanática de ir de compras. Solía elegir todo a través de internet, y solamente para situaciones particulares y especiales decidía ir a recorrer las tiendas, así que no estaba acostumbrado en el último tiempo a tener a una personita así de molesta como Barry llevándolo de aquí para allá, y vistiéndolo como si de un muñeco ken se tratase.

Lo encontró particularmente refrescante, más allá de sus quejas y caras largas.

—Estoy muy celoso de ti en este momento —Espetó Barry viendolo salir del probador con unos jeans negros bastante estrechos y una camiseta básica blanca. —No puede ser que todo lo que te pruebes te quede así — Una indignación fingida se dibujó en su rostro mientras que Oliver sonreía con inocencia.

No existían muchas cosas inocentes en Oliver Queen, pero sin duda su humildad en relación a su aspecto físico era una de ellas.

—La ropa cumple su función, no es necesario que me quede maravillosa, es simplemente ropa — Se miró en el espejo unos cinco segundos antes de decidir que efectivamente se llevaría esas dos prendas.

—Lo dices porque jamás te ha quedado mal algo en la vida. Para el resto de los mortales la ropa es más que ropa — Barry tampoco era demasiado aficionado a comprar para sí mismo, pero siempre había disfrutado acompañar a Iris a elegirse la suya. Incluso había acompañado a Cisco una vez, cuando buscaba el atuendo indicado para impresionar a Gipsy. Él era más de usar prendas básicas, como las que Oliver acababa de elegir, pero jamás ni de lejos le quedaba como a su acompañante. Miró su camiseta, en la cual tenía dibujado el logo de Archie Comics y se sintió un completo geek al lado de su compañero.

—Lo dices como si no fueras una persona atractiva. Sabes, eres bastante injusto con la gente que si tiene problemas a la hora de lucir bien — Oliver bromeó al pasar, mientras se dirigía una última mirada al espejo, con lo cual estuvo lejos de notar el rubor que había teñido las mejillas del muchacho.

"¿Oliver Queen me considera atractivo?" "¿Por qué debería importarte?" Fueron los dos pensamientos que se sobrepusieron uno encima del otro en su cabeza.

Arrow volvió a meterse en el probador dispuesto a regresar a su atuendo normal y poder ir a pagar lo que había decidido llevar, mientras tanto Barry luchaba contra su propia mente y las ideas disparatadas que le presentaba.


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Buenas buenas! CAPÍTULO EXTRA ARCHI MEGA LARGO.

**Osea realmente no sabía que era tan largo hasta que vi la cantidad de palabras. Sospechaba que era más que el resto pero nunca a este nivel.**

**Primero que nada, como notarán estoy dejando pequeñas quotes al inicio de los capítulo. Son canciones que me inspiraron al escribir y que creo representan un poco lo que va a pasar. Son como un mini adelanto.**

**Por otro lado, dejo la canción que en un momento (ustedes van a saber cuando) les recomiendo que suene. Es una idea que tengo hace bastante y no había encontrado fic donde colocarla. Así que espero la disfruten y los movilice tanto como a mí**

[Click para la canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OTXp1n0wv4&feature=emb_title)

\---

_"And he smells like lemongrass and sleep,_

_He tastes like apple juice and peach"_

**_-She (_ Dodie)**

Ya no estaban seguros de como matar el tiempo en esa tierra tan extraña. Ni Barry ni Oliver estaban acostumbrados a tener tanto tiempo libre, y mucho menos en un lugar que no conocían, que solo parecía un reflejo distorsionado de lo que era su hogar.

—Podríamos ir a comer algo afuera, estoy cansado de lavar platos — Sugirió Oliver apenas vio a Barry aparecer perfectamente vestido luego de una ducha reparadora. Tenía el cabello mojado y algunas gotas caían en su camiseta.

—O podríamos ir al cine, me intriga mucho que tipo de películas existen en este mundo. — Propuso Flash con ese brillo en los ojos que hacía a Oliver negar con la cabeza divertido. Esa forma tan fácil que tenía Barry de emocionarse por cosas tan simples le parecía de sus mejores virtudes y también de sus peores defectos. El vigilante que tenía en él desaprobaba la manera infantil e inocente que su amigo tenía de pensar el mundo, pero su lado más humano, que de a poco lograba separar de ese superhéroe tan frío y racional envidiaba y admiraba esa capacidad que tenía para disfrutar cada momento al máximo, no dejando que ninguna de las cosas horribles que se veía obligado a presenciar como Flash afectaran su optimismo y alegría.

Oliver se rió y Barry lo miró intrigado —¿Qué? —

—Me sorprende lo proactivo que eres simplemente —Se encogió de hombros dándose cuenta de que entre él y Barry se estaba construyendo un vínculo de confianza que iba más allá de la relación como Arrow y Flash que hasta entonces habían mantenido. En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de que Barry realmente era un amigo, él como Barry Allen, como una persona totalmente separada de su rol como superhéroe. Y si un día dejaba de ser Flash, seguiría estando en la vida de Oliver, una vez que dejaba entrar a alguien esa persona bienvenida ahí para siempre.

\--

Recorrieron las calles sin saber muy bien a donde ir, pero decididos a volverse turistas por un día y conocer mejor aquella ciudad tan extraña, que parecía ser Star City y Central City a la vez, pero que no tenía mucho de ninguna al mismo tiempo.

Se divertían juntos. Por sorprendente que fuese se llevaban bien cuando no estaban en un combate y casi podían llegar a olvidarse que se habían conocido en situaciones totalmente anormal. Oliver a punto de morir y Barry salvandole la vida. Casi podían pretender que eran dos amigos pasando la tarde juntos.

Casi...

Hasta que lo que menos tenían planeado sucedió, y la realidad los golpeó como un balde de agua fría,

Se sintieron observados, Oliver sobre todo era capaz de sentir una mirada penetrante casi como si esta realmente le quemara. Se giró llamándo la atención de Barry al mismo tiempo y lo que vieron los dejo en shock.

Ahí, al otro lado de la calle parecían estar viendo su propio reflejo. Mismo gesto de sorpresa, ceño fruncido, boca abierta y una gran preocupación en el rostro. Sus doppelganger los miraban sin poder creerlo, teniendo el mismo gesto que ellos habían tenido hacía dos días cuando los vieron por primera vez.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Los ignoramos o nos acercamos? —Preguntó Barry no queriendo tomar una decisión sn la confirmación de su amigo.

Oliver analizó rápidamente todas las posibilidades —Crucemos la calle, se merecen una explicación. Y temo que vayan a seguirnos si no lo hacemos — Hicieron lo decidido y se acercaron con paso firme, mientras que sus dobles seguían fijos en el lugar sin entender mucho de nada, pero no tan a la defensiva como podrían haberlo estado.

—¿Qué demonios? —Exclamó el Oliver de aquella tierra apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharse sin montar una escena. —¿Esto es una broma? ¿Quien mierda son? —

Barry se miró a sí mismo. A ese Barry que no era él pero que a la vez compartía su rostro. No dijeron nada pero se miraron con completa sorpresa.

—Tengo que estar soñando —Fue lo único que atinó a decir mirando a su marido confundido. —¿Solo soy yo o tú también los ves? —

—No se alteren. Esto es real, somos ustedes, pero a la vez no somos ustedes — Intentó explicar Oliver, dándose cuenta que sonaba completamente delirante.

—¿Viajes en el tiempo —Preguntó la versión vigilante de Barry mientras que su contraparte negó con la cabeza. —¿Y entonces qué? —

—Multiverso —Explicó Flash.

—No podemos estar paseándonos por la calle todos juntos. La gente comenzará a hacer preguntas —Dijo Oliver mirando a su alrededor en busca de miradas curiosas. Dos pares de gemelos idénticos no era algo que uno viera todos los días, y si llegaban a cruzarse con alguien que conociera a sus doppelganger, estaban en problemas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Corroboró su doble, no tenía idea de quienes eran esos seres que parecían su propio reflejo, tampoco conocía sus intenciones, pero definitivamente hablar de eso en plena vía pública era una mala idea. —Nuestro departamento está aquí a pocos metros, necesitamos hablar en privado —

Barry y Oliver dudaron ante tal ofrecimiento. ¿Pero que podían perder? Sabían la identidad secreta de aquellas dos personas y también sabían el bien que hacían por el mundo, sin contar que técnicamente eran ellos mismos. Si esa no era una señal para confiar, nada lo sería.

—Nosotros vamos primero, esperen unos minutos y síganos —Indicó el Oliver oriundo de Startral City.

Les pasaron su dirección en un papel y se separaron cuanto antes. Debían tomar caminos distintos y llegar separados, no podían correr el riesgo de ser identificados, nunca se sabía que ojos curiosos acosaban desde la oscuridad.

—¿Crees que esto es correcto? —Le preguntó Barry a su compañero mientras caminaba a su lado a un ritmo rápido pero constante. —Quiero decir, no los conocemos de nada, me sorprende que elijas confiar así —

—Si notamos algo extraño te pones a correr y nos sacas de allí en cinco minutos. No creo que haya mucho a lo que temer. No saben que eres un metahumano, y por lo que tengo entendido tu otro yo es un simple mortal — Flash asintió y apuraron el paso. No hablaron mucho, tenían demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, cada uno a su manera estaba pensando en lo extraño de la situación.

Cuando llegaron Barry pudo comprobar que esa casa se parecía excesivamente a la casa que compartían Joe y Cecile, la misma en la que él había pasado toda su niñez. Dos pisos, bases de madera y una chimenea, sintió una sensación familiar que le resultó reconfortante.

Paseó su mirada por el lugar y encontró un sinfín de fotografías en diversas partes: Paredes, mesadas, álbumes de fotos. Algunas fotos coincidían con las que habían visto publicadas en Instagram, pero otras eran totalmente nuevas y sintió el impulso de querer revisarlas todas.

—Bien, ahora que están aquí. ¿Se puede saber qué hacen en esta tierra? ¿Y de donde salieron? —Preguntó el clon de Oliver yendo directo al grano, quería confiar en esas personas, pero no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo. —Es un peligro que se anden paseando con nuestros rostros.—

—Vinimos a entregar a unos prisioneros, la idea era que yo regresara al día siguiente pero nuestro teletransportador se averió — Explicó el Oliver original con el mismo tono firme y directo que estaba usando su contraparte.

—¿Tu pensabas quedarte? ¿No vinieron juntos? —Preguntó el Barry que no era Barry decidiendo que meterse en una conversación entre dos Arrow nunca podría terminar bien.

—Llegamos por separado, y mi intención era tomarme unas vacaciones aquí, no sabía que yo existía en esta tierra. Lo lamento. —

Los doppelganger se miraron brevemente, ambos cruzados de brazos uno junto al otro daban la impresión de ser un dueto que se entendía a la perfección. Por un momento ni Barry ni Oliver se vieron a sí mismos, sino que pudieron notar la dinámica entre aquel Arrow y su Arsenal. Eran vigilantes y eran compañeros, y claramente eso había estado primero que cualquier otro tipo de relación que hubieran elegido mantener después.

—La próxima vez deberías averiguar algo así, es peligroso... —Remarcó el clon de Barry, totalmente ignorante de los poderes que su doble tenía, ignorando que casi ningún peligro era demasiado grande para Flash.

—Lo sabemos, les pedimos disculpas, estamos tan sorprendidos como ustedes de habernos encontrado —Oliver decidió calmar las aguas, él hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera al encontrarse a dos copias suyas en una tierra que no les correspondía y armando desorden a su paso.

Claro que él era cuidadoso, pero sus dobles no lo sabían.

—Bien. Entonces apenas se repare su teletransportador se van de aquí. ¿Es correcto? —Preguntó Oliver 2.0

Barry y Oliver asintieron sintiéndose levemente reprendidos, como si de niños pequeños se tratase. A Arrow no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero supuso que dada la situación no tenía mucho por lo que quejarse, los otros tenían razón.

El ambiente se relajó un poco cuando el doble de Barry ofreció preparar algo de café y entablar una conversación un poco menos violenta. Después de todo era raro encontrarse al doble de uno, y la curiosidad era suficiente como para no querer despacharlos tan pronto.

—Ya que están aquí por lo menos conozcámonos un poco— declaró, preparando las tazas mientras los demás se acercaban a la mesada de la cocina. Su accionar era mucho más delicado y cuidadoso que el del Barry original. "Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de haber sido entrenado por Oliver" pensó.

Ambos Oliver se miraban con desconfianza, intentando dilucidar si el otro era quien decía ser, intentando encontrar algo que confirmara que podían confiar, mientras que el doppelganger de Barry miraba la situación con genuina curiosidad y le dedicaba más de una sonrisa a su doble, totalmente atontado por la situación que les estaba tocando vivir.

—Entonces... — Empezó el clon de Barry apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina junto a su marido, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviese para servir el café. —¿Somos pareja también en otras tierras? — Preguntó levantando las cejas con un gesto intrigando —¡Ves! A eso me refiero con un amor que va más allá de toda frontera — Sonrió divertido dirigiéndose a su pareja.

—Cuando te referías a fronteras yo pensaba a menor escala déjame decirte. No te pongas cursi — El otro Oliver rodó los ojos con una sonrisita muy parecida a la que el Oliver original solía dibujar y miró a su compañero con un brillo en los ojos que ni siquiera el Oliver Queen original dedicaba a su mujer.

Barry y Oliver se miraron sin poder creer lo surreal de la situación que estaban viviendo. Su plan nunca había sido encontrarse de frente con sus doppelganger, mucho menos entablar una conversación con las pocas probabilidades de encontrarlos que habían tenido en un primer lugar, no imaginaron que existiría una segunda vez.

—No, no somos pareja. Somos amigos — Oliver se aclaró la garganta, no podía dejar de pasear su mirada de un clon al otro. Eran tan parecidos que daba miedo. Y aunque no era la primera vez que se encontraba de frente con un Oliver Queen de otro universo, este realmente era tan parecido a sí mismo que lograba darle escalofríos. Un pantallazo de lo que podría haber sido y no era, una vida que no era suya pero al mismo tiempo sí.

Ese Oliver parecía mucho más relajado, y a pesar de que el peso del mundo podía verse representado en la severidad de su mirada, también había una paz que él claramente no compartía.

—¿Estás diciendo que existe un mundo donde tanto Barry Allen como Oliver Queen son heterosexuales? — Cuestionó ese supuesto Barry inclinando levemente la cabeza en un gesto confundido, se giró cuando sintió que el agua ya estaba hirviendo y colocó un poco en cada una de las tazas previamente preparadas. Extendió una a cada uno, y a pesar de que lo ideal hubiera sido sentarse en la mesa, todos prefirieron seguir de pié.

—Creo que existe más de uno amor, estadísticamente es lo más seguro —Oliver 2.0 le respondió con una sonrisa suave y Oliver pensó en Felicity y hacía cuánto no le sonreí de esa manera. Hacía bastante tiempo desde que se había sentido así por última vez. Demasiado desgaste de por medio, demasiadas peleas, demasiadas separaciones. Tal vez él tenía razón y era imposible quedarse con la chica siendo Arrow, los héroes como él no podían encontrar el amor y ser felices.

Pero si eso era cierto, ¿Qué pasaba Oliver Queen y ese Barry Allen? Sonrisas dibujadas, miradas indiscretas. Se preguntaba si él podría tener una relación así, y si podría hacerla durar, algo que cada vez parecía menos posible.

—Mmm, aburrido... — Profirió el clon de Flash, y Barry observó detenidamente a su otro yo. Se veía tan feliz que le pareció increíble que ellos pudiesen ser la misma persona. Se vio satisfecho de una manera que no sentía, pero que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar.

—¿Existe Iris en este universo? —Preguntó sin ser muy consciente de su objetivo. No dejó pasar el hecho de que ni Oliver ni él habían corregido al otro Barry cuando este los había definido como heterosexuales.

—¿Iris West? Soy padrino de su hijo, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la primaria — El doppelganger los miró algo confundido, pero interesado ante la mención de un nombre que le era familiar. —¿Por qué? —

—Es mi esposa... — Explicó y a pesar de todo no se sorprendió ante tal revelación. Después de todo si él jamás se le hubiera declarado, lo más probable hubiera sido que ella encontrara el amor en alguien más y ellos habrían continuado siendo los amigos-hermanos que siempre habían sido.

—¡¿Te casaste con Iris?! Es como mi hermana, no puedo siquiera imaginarlo — Un gesto de desagrado se dibujó en la cara del otro Barry ante tal posibilidad. —Me gustaba en primaria cuando no sabía que era gay, pero eso se acabó antes de siquiera empezar—

—Entonces realmente ambos son heterosexuales. Y están casados... — Especificó el otro Oliver deteniéndose en el anillo que descansaba en el dedo de su contraparte. Analizó a la pareja que no era pareja durante unos segundos, la misma sorpresa que tenían ellos al encontrarlos siendo homosexuales era la que tenían al imaginarlos siendo hetero.

—No somos necesariamente heterosexuales, pero tampoco somos pareja. — Respondió el Oliver original, firme y seco, usando el tono de voz que solía dirigir a desconocidos, por muy sorprendente que fuera estarse hablando a sí mismo, no iba a dar más explicaciones, se las pidieran o no. Su contraparte lo analizó con la mirada unos segundos, percibiendo que había algo que no estaba diciendo, conociéndose lo suficiente como para incluso poder distinguir que había algo que no cuadraba del todo. Observó la posición tensa con la cual ese Oliver Queen estaba y como inconscientemente la mitad de su cuerpo estaba inclinada hacia su propio Barry. Tal vez no fueran pareja, pero se conocía lo suficiente a sí mismo como para reconocer esa actitud posesiva y sobreprotectora en quien fuera.

 _"No serán pareja, pero le importa, y más de lo que le gustaría"_ pensó.

—¿Conocen a Felicity Smoak? — Volvió a preguntar Barry, al parecer demasiado curioso como para detenerse, a pesar de sentir la mirada fulminante de Oliver que le reprochaba el estar indagando demasiado en algo que no tenía sentido.

—Esta no es nuestra tierra y estos no son nuestros amigos —Le recordó recibiendo por parte de sus clones miradas entre curiosas y sorprendidas.

—Realmente tienen una relación demasiado diferente a la nuestra —Concluyó el otro Oliver cruzándose de brazos y paseando su mirada de uno a otro. El Barry original estaba parado intrigado e incómodo a partes iguales. Si bien entendía que esas eran personas que nada tenían que ver con su vida, y solo compartían rostro y nombre, a la vez representaban todo lo que podrían haber sido y no eran, y le parecía increíblemente divertido el descubrir lo patas para arriba que podía estar ese mundo en relación al propio.

—¡Solo intento divertirme! — Se defendió sin poder evitar ruborizarse levemente. Ya bastante incómodo se sentía compartiendo una conversación con su otro yo, abiertamente gay y felizmente casado con Oliver. Sintió deseos de llevarlo aparte y preguntarle más. Saber que se sentía, como lo había descubierto, pedirle que lo guiara. Nadie mejor para aconsejarlo que sí mismo. ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, si lo piensas bien tienen una relación bastante parecida a la nuestra antes de empezar a salir, cuando te conocí y eras incluso más gruñón que ahora — Bromeó su contraparte enarcando una ceja y empujando con suavidad a su marido. —Cuando vivías con cara amargada —

—Aprovechas estas oportunidades para recordarme mis defectos, que agradable — Le respondió la broma su pareja, tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo más a sí.

—Siempre es un buen momento — Barry 2.0 sonrió triunfante mirando a su esposo antes de volver la mirada a quienes tenía enfrente —Y respecto a tu pregunta, Felicity es la mujer de Iris, nosotros las presentamos —

—Osea que en esta realidad nosotros somos pareja y nuestras parejas a su vez son pareja. Bien, me siento Alicia en el país de las maravillas —Espetó Oliver masajeándose levemente la frente. —Nada tiene sentido y todo lo tiene a la vez. Estoy agotado mentalmente —

Sus clones comenzaron a reírse —¿Felicity? Es la persona más gay que conozco, y mira que te lo estoy diciendo yo, con mi marido al lado —Exclamó el clon de Barry sin dejar de lanzar carcajadas —Esto es surreal. Necesito conocer esa tierra suya amigos —

Hubo una pausa en donde nadie habló. Comenzaron a beber de sus tazas cada uno ensimismado en sus propias conclusiones, analizando a quien tenían enfrente, descubriéndose a sí mismos desde otra perspectiva.

—Somos tan parecidos que da miedo —Expresó el Barry de aquel universo —No solo en aspecto, también nuestra actitud, nuestra forma de hablar, es realmente muy extraño—

—Ni me lo digas —Corroboró el otro Barry.

El Oliver de aquel extraño universo llevaba varios minutos sin hablar, sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando al parecer una idea cruzó su cabeza.

—Amor, creo que ellos podrían ayudarlos a resolver el problema que estábamos teniendo...— Miró a su esposo intentando transmitirle lo que no podía decir en palabras, y este comprendió al instante.

Oliver y Barry hicieron un esfuerzo grande en no hacer ninguna cara al escucharlos llamarse "amor" con tanta facilidad. Esa palabra de los labios de Oliver y dirigida a Barry les ponía los pelos de punta. Se sentía demasiado extraño para ser real.

—Si estoy pensando lo que estás pensando podría funcionar — Acto seguido pasó la mirada de Oliver a la pareja de muchachos que seguían sin comprender mucho —Ustedes...digamos, ¿a que se dedican? Quiero decir, ¿cual es su trabajo? — Querían descubrir si ellos también eran Arrow y Arsenal en su tierra, eso estaba claro, pero tenían miedo de hablar de más.

—¿Te refieres a si somos superhéroes en nuestro tiempo libre? — Preguntó Barry con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Oliver rodó los ojos ante tal falta de sutileza. Sus clones solo abrieron los ojos con sorpresa para después reír.

—Bueno, eso nos facilita bastante las cosas. ¿Arrow y Arsenal entonces?— Espetó el doppelganger de Oliver.

—Arrow y Flash para ser exactos —Respondió su contraparte proveniente de la Tierra 1.

—No tenemos ningún Flash en esta tierra. ¿Quién es ese? — preguntó Barry 2.0 con sumo interés.

—Digamos que Flash es un metahumano y es el hombre más veloz del mundo —Simplificó su contraparte. —Y no pelea con Arrow a no ser que el destino de la humanidad peligre de manera importante —Explicó.

—Cada uno se dedica a su propia ciudad. Star City y Central City están separadas.— Eso parecía haberse vuelto una clase de historia interdimensional.

—Eso explica porque no son pareja muchachos. ¡No han pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos! — Bromeó el clon de Barry recibiendo un suave puñetazo por parte de su pareja. Al parecer todos los Oliver golpeaban a Barry cuando este se propasaba. Sobre todo cuando podía dilucidar en los ojos de su otro yo que la relación entre esos dos tal vez fuera más complicada de lo que debía.

—¡Auch! Quedamos en que dejarías de golpearme alguna vez —

—Y tú podrías tener un poco más de decencia la próxima —

—¿Cuál era el problema que tenían que solucionar? —Los interrumpió Oliver intentando volver a lo importante. ¿A quién le importaba si él y Barry eran pareja? Era lo de menos.

—Bueno, pues como ya saben, Arrow y Arsenal son nuestras identidades como héroes, y por nada del mundo queremos que se descubra que somos nosotros tras las máscaras. — Oliver obvió la explicación que podría haberles dado, contando que de hecho él como Arrow ya no se ocultaba en la oscuridad, era una figura reconocida al igual que cualquier miembro de la policía.

—Cada vez más personas han comenzado a sospechar. Hoy fuimos invitados a una gala que busca recolectar fondos para los hospitales de la ciudad, y nos llegó el informe de que el alcalde organizó este evento planeando generar una emergencia en la otra punta de Startral City. Ha invitado a todos los que considera sospechosos. — Continuó el doble de Barry.

—Han organizado este evento sospechando que Arrow y Arsenal están invitados. Saben que no podremos evitar ir a salvar a esas personas, así podrán descubrir nuestra identidad. — Explicó el clon de Oliver de manera simple y sencilla.

—Sabemos que no les corresponde ayudarnos, ni siquiera nos conocemos más que por tener el mismo rostro y el mismo nombre, pero si nos hemos encontrado no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad — Barry miró a los ojos a su clon, intentando dilucidar cuánto de él vivía en ese otro Barry. ¿Había algo que conectara a todas sus versiones entre sí? Recordaba a la Kara y al Oliver nazi y a pesar de tener una forma de ver la vida totalmente diferente a la de sus Oliver y Kara, había ciertos rasgos de su personalidad que seguían intactos. La entrega de Supergirl a una causa y la lealtad ciega de Oliver a sus seres queridos. Por lo poco que había visto, demasiadas cosas en común tenían para ser personas con una vida tan diferente.

Oliver lo miró, intentando preguntarle con los ojos si confiaba en esas personas, si realmente estaba dispuesto a ayudarlas ¿Desde cuando se le hacía tan fácil leer las expresiones de Oliver? Pasar tanto tiempo juntos los estaba conectando más de lo que habían conectado en todos esos años. Quizás era cierta esa afirmación de su doble. Tal vez no estaban juntos porque nunca habían pasado el suficiente tiempo junto al otro. Eso explicaría los sentimientos tan confusos que Barry empezaba a albergar por el vigilante.

—¿Entonces necesitan que vayamos y pretendamos ser ustedes? — preguntó Oliver poniéndose cara a cara con su doppelganger, mirándolo a los ojos, desafiandolo con la mirada.

—Solo ir y dejarse ver por un par de personas. No necesitan hacer más. Fingir ser nosotros y marcharse. No necesitamos más ayuda que esa. Ahuyentaran cualquier duda sobre nuestra identidad. Es infalible.— Sostuvo Oliver 2.0 mientras añadía un "Por favor" que sin duda obtuvo el efecto deseado. Oliver Queen, sin importar de que universo fuese, nunca suplicaba por ayuda.

\---

Barry se preguntó en que momento sus vacaciones obligatorias se habían transformado en una misión encubierta y como habían tomado esa dirección de manera tan rápida. Un minuto estaba con Oliver cocinando pancakes para el desayuno y tomando vino en la cena y al otro estaban vestidos de traje, pretendiendo ser sus propios dobles y fingiendo ser una pareja felizmente casada.

Sus clones les habían especificado que no era necesario que pasaran demasiado tiempo en la velada. Era algo sencillo, aparecer, saludar un par de personas, dejar que les tomaran un par de fotos y desaparecer antes de que cualquiera descubriese la trampa.

Miró a Oliver y lo bien que le quedaba el traje que su doble le había prestado. Lo envidió y admiró a partes iguales.

Arrow miró a Barry, delgado y estilizado en un traje que parecía ser a medida. El Barry de aquella época tenía mejor gusto que el suyo, de eso estaba seguro. Lucía tremendamente atractivo y en ese momento entendió a lo que se había referido su amigo al decir que la ropa no era solo ropa. Indudablemente el traje adecuado hacía un mundo de diferencia.

Se habían cruzado con un par de rostros conocidos, entre ellos Caitlin y Cisco, o bueno, esas dos personas que tenían su mismo rostro pero una vida totalmente diferente. Habían podido pasar las pruebas que se les habían presentado sin muchos contratiempos, después de todo Oliver era excelente mintiendo, y Barry, bueno, se dejaba llevar por él.

Comieron un par de aperitivos y se apoyaron en la mesa de la barra de bebida sin hablar demasiado, se limitaban a observar a los invitados a su alrededor. De pronto la música se detuvo y un hombre de traje, que debía tener más de setenta años y asumieron se trataba del alcalde, empezó a hablar.

—Agradecemos a todos que se hayan tomado el tiempo de asistir a esta gala. Estamos muy contentos con el dinero recaudado hasta ahora y pensamos que sería una buena manera de hacerle honor a su temática proponer un pequeño vals. —Todo el público aplaudió ante tal propuesta. Nadie estaba enterado de que ese tipo había puesto en peligro una cantidad indiscriminada de personas solo para descubrir la identidad de dos de los héroes más conocidos de Startral City.

—Queremos recordarles a todos lo maravilloso que es el amor, invitamos a todas las parejas presentes a presentarse con su otra mitad y bailar. Esta canción es especial para mí, fue la canción favorita de mi mujer durante muchos años, y aunque ya no esté entre nosotros siempre la recordaré con cariño... —Una nueva ola de aplausos tuvo lugar y a pesar de que ese tipo estaba jugando sucio sin considerar los peligros en los que metía a los ciudadanos, Barry no pudo evitar conmoverse al notar como las palabras del hombre estaban teñidas de un cariño infinito por su mujer fallecida. Que maravillosa sensación la de amar tanto a alguien que incluso después de la muerte su canción favorita lograba despertar esa clase de sentimientos.

Siempre había estado enamorado del amor, y consideró que tal vez una vez que lograra aclarar las cosas con Iris, podría buscar esa compañía.

La música comenzó a sonar, las parejas comenzaron a tomar lugar en la pista de baile y Barry pudo reconocer la canción al instante.

—¿La bella y la bestia? —Preguntó en voz alta aunque más para sí mismo que para su acompañante. —Esa mujer sí que tenía buen gusto— Oliver se rió ante el comentario de su amigo bastante sorprendido por la facilidad con la que había identificado la melodía. La realidad era que él poco conocimiento tenía sobre música, mucho menos sobre canciones de Disney.

—¿Parezco una persona que sabe de canciones infantiles? —

Su acompañante negó con la cabeza divertido —Aunque el rol de la bestia te quedaría perfecto. Siempre malhumorado y seco como eres —

—Muy gracioso Barry — Oliver sonrió forzadamente y apoyó su mano en el brazo del chico —Recuerda que somos esposos, debemos comportarnos como tales. Así que mírame como si fuera la luz de tu vida —

Barry le devolvió otra sonrisa excesivamente forzada —Esto no está funcionando. Parecemos los locos Adam sonriendo de esta manera — Su mente seguía repitiendo la frase "luz de tu vida" sin creer que eso hubiera salido de la boca de Oliver Queen, aunque fuese de manera totalmente sarcástica.

—Bien. Si hay que hacer esto hay que hacerlo bien entonces — Expresó el susodicho, con determinación. Barry miró a Oliver confundido sin entender a que se refería, hasta que este se inclinó y le extendió una mano.

—Si somos esposos me imagino que bailariamos esta pieza juntos — El muchacho paseó su mirada de la mano extendida de su amigo a su rostro, esperando ver aunque fuera una leve duda en su mirada. No la encontró. Oliver estaba decidido a que su coartada fuese lo más creíble posible.

Barry tragó con fuerza y le dio la mano. Oliver lo tomó de la cintura y automáticamente el brazo del chico fue a parar a su hombro. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, todas las parejas a su alrededor hacían lo mismo.

—Soy la chica, que injusto — Comentó el menor, siendo esta la primera vez que no le tocaba liderar en un baile, mientras que el otro sonrió y bajó la mirada, dispuesto a observar sus pies, comprendiendo que mirar a los ojos de Barry en ese momento sería demasiado.

—¿En serio me ves dejándome ser guiado por alguien? —Le respondió mientras se balanceaban un poco más torpemente de lo que hubieran deseado. —Estoy seguro que el verdadero Oliver de esta tierra es quien guía — Barry sonrió e intentó relajarse, había algo mágico en dejarse guiar por otro, aunque fuera solamente en una canción.

—Estoy seguro de que el otro Barry lo convencería de dejarse llevar aunque fuera un poco —Se miraron a los ojos finalmente. No podían seguir rehuyendo a la mirada del otro y el bailar requería un mínimo de contacto visual, más teniendo en cuenta que eran un matrimonio.

El olor de Barry inundó a Oliver de lleno. No podía entender que una persona pudiese tener un aroma tan característico, y sin embargo allí estaba él, oliendo a limón e impidiéndole pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Hizo un poco de presión innecesaria en la cintura de Barry y aflojó apenas se hizo consciente de su accionar.

—Nunca había bailado con un hombre —Comentó Barry intentando sacar tema de conversación en medio del momento más íntimo e incómodo que había compartido con Oliver.

—Yo tampoco — Arrow se sintió sorprendemente reconfortado por la cercanía de su amigo. Su cuerpo y el de Barry parecían amoldarse perfectamente y se sorprendió al jamás considerar que algo tan íntimo como aquello podría causarle una sensación incluso más placentera que el bailar con una mujer.

Acto seguido Oliver se arriesgó y con un brazo logró hacer a su compañero de baile girar para que este terminara incluso más cerca suyo.

Barry sintió los pies flaquear ante tal cercanía. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan cerca de un hombre, mucho menos de un hombre tan atractivo como Oliver, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que parecía gustarle más a cada momento que pasaba.

 _"Es solo un crush, déjalo estar"_ se repetía mil y un veces.

—Es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de un hombre en general a decir verdad — Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No tenía ni idea, pero sentía el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido. No recordaba haber estado así de nervioso jamás en su vida. El rostro imperturbable de Oliver le daba realmente mucha envidia. ¿Tan bueno era para controlar sus emociones? Porque más allá del hecho de que tal vez para Oliver aquella cercanía no significase nada, no podía negar que compartir espacio personal con otra persona era algo que incomodaba a Arrow sobremanera, mucho más si era compartir espacio físico con Barry, a quien le había rechazado abrazos incontables veces.

—¿Y como se siente? — Procuró ser una pregunta inocente, pero rápidamente Oliver se dio cuenta de que había puesto unas segundas intenciones que no correspondían. Esperaba no asustar al pobre chico.

—Francamente mucho mejor que bailar con una mujer— Apretó levemente el hombro de Oliver con la mano y este correspondió haciendo lo propio en su cintura.

_"Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the beast"_

La letra de la canción llegó a los oídos de Oliver, y a pesar de no conocerla, las palabras lo tocaron en el fondo de su alma, porque él se sentía una bestia la mayoría del tiempo, y en momentos como ese, con la persona indicada, lograba creerse todas las cosas buenas que solían decirle, aunque fuese por un momento. Y realmente sentía que Barry era de esas pocas personas que de manera sorprendente lograban hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Siguieron balanceándose a sabiendas de que la canción prontamente terminaría, pero deseando prolongar ese momento solo un poco más. Si el otro estaba actuando no lo sabían, tampoco estaban seguros cuánto de sí mismos era actuación y cuanto era realidad, pero estaban seguros de que a ojos del público estaban cumpliendo su papel de maravilla.

Y a fín de cuentas eso era lo único que importaba ¿verdad?

La canción finalmente terminó, y luego de un carraspeó incómodo, Barry dio dos pasos hacia atrás, separándose del contacto de su acompañante, sentía el corazón aún acelerado y esperaba que su amigo no lo hubiese notado.

—Bueno, esa ha sido una experiencia interesante —Comentó rascándose la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor, intentando asegurarse que nadie los miraba, que nadie los había descubierto.

Una mujer que no parecía tener más de cincuenta años se les acercó. Llevaba un vestido sobrio color negro y el pelo teñido de canas recogido en una trenza, se apareció con una sonrisa cálida y ambos asumieron que era conocida de los Oliver y Barry a quienes venían a reemplazar.

—¡Ahí está mi pareja favorita! — Exclamó acercándose y depositando su mano en el hombro de ambos, haciendo presión sin desdibujar su sonrisa. —¡Creí que no podrían venir! —

Barry dudó sobre como manejar la situación, pero Oliver era experto en improvisar y mucho más experto en fingir ser otra persona, así que se le adelantó y compuso su papel a la maravilla —Creímos que se nos sobreponía con otro compromiso, pero afortunadamente pudimos reorganizarnos. Teníamos muchas ganas de venir —Se acercó a Barry y apoyó la mano en su cintura, buscando lucir lo más natural posible ante los ojos de esa mujer, sin tener idea de quién era o de donde los conocía. No quiso dar ninguna información que los pudiese delatar.

Sintió a Barry tensarse ante su tacto. Ese chico no era nada bueno mintiendo, mucho menos haciéndolo bajo presión, de eso estaba seguro.

—¡Me alegra! Bartolomé recuerda enviarle a tus padres mis saludos, me deben una cena hace bastante tiempo, espero que regresen de Gotham City pronto — Barry le sonrió a aquella mujer intentando que su rostro no denotase cuanta intriga le generaba el hecho de que sus padres pudiesen estar vivos en esa tierra. ¿Serían Nora y Henry?

—Les diré, ellos también lo lamentan —La mujer le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla.

—Siempre tan adorable. Oliver tienes mucha suerte de tener un chico como este a tu lado. — El recién nombrado le sonrió y dirigió una mirada a Barry que pretendía transmitir el amor que su doble sentía. Esperaba estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

—El afortunado soy yo — Siguió el juego Barry, sorprendiendo a Oliver mientras le dirigía una mirada igual de falsa pero que a ojos de la mujer parecía estar cumpliendo su cometido. Con un leve saludo y alegando que debía seguir saludando al resto de los invitados, la misteriosa mujer desapareció entre el gentío.

Oliver sacó la mano de la cintura de Barry, notando que llevaba apoyada allí más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Se cuestionó y maldijo internamente por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera durante el baile. No estaba seguro de en qué momento había empezado a desarrollar algo parecido a un sentimiento por el muchacho, pero se daba cuenta de que estaba allí y se cuestionaba el habérselo permitido.

Él no cometía esa clase de errores. Era capaz de mantener las relaciones estrictamente profesionales cuando hiciera falta, y si había permitido que Flash entrase a su vida había sido en concepto de amigo, un bendito amigo heterosexual con quien no pretendía más que una amistad superficial. Si, esa amistad había mutado y estaba bien con eso. Cruzar ese límite ya era algo muy diferente.

¡Él estaba casado! Y para el caso también lo estaba Barry. Sin mencionar que era un gay que ni siquiera había salido del clóset. ¿Que tenía que hacer Oliver allí? ¿Llevarlo de la mano? ¿Acostarse con él para mostrarle lo que era estar con un hombre? Se cuestionó si tal vez su morbo tenía que ver más con eso que con el propio Barry. Tal vez quería guiarlo en ese camino de autodescubrimiento así como lo había guiado en tantas otras cosas.

Pero luego recordó la manera en la que Barry lo hacía sonreír cada vez que abría la boca, y cuantas veces él ponía un ceño fruncido pero por dentro se regocijaba con las ocurrencias del chico. Porque incluso cuando Barry lo sacaba de quicio una partecita suya se reía con él. Y se odió a sí mismo nuevamente por dejarse confundir por algo tan estúpido como un sentimiento así de mundano.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Le susurró Flash al oído.

—Alejémonos del gentío, creo que ya hemos estado en el centro de atención lo suficiente. Nuestros doppelganger están cubiertos, no hay manera de que puedan llegar a desconfiar de ellos —


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Solo para que se hagan una idea, esta es la quote que prácticamente inspira toda la historia. CHAN** _

_You just keep on buildin' up your fences_

_But I've never been so defenceless_

_**-Defenceless (Louis Tomlinson)** _

Regresaron al departamento en un silencio inusual. No era incómodo, pero ambos eran conscientes de su presencia y no lograban explicar del todo porque estaba ahí.

El plan había salido a la perfección, nadie los había descubierto, habían interpretado su papel de manera excelente y no habían decepcionado a sus doppelganger. ¿Entonces cuál era el problema?

Barry en el fondo lo sabía. Cada segundo que pasaba confirmaba algo que no quería saber, que no quería sentir pero que ahí estaba. Le gustaba Oliver. No, no estaba enamorado ni se moría de amor por él, pero le gustaba, y estaba seguro de que le gustaba desde hacía mucho más tiempo que el que habían pasado en ese extraño universo; Solo que hasta ese momento no había tenido la capacidad de ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos y mucho menos prestarles atención. Pasar ese tiempo juntos había sido una bendición, pero también el peor de los castigos. ¿Justamente en Arrow tenía que fijarse?

Oliver por otro lado sabía muchas cosas, pero había otras tantas que lo confundían y lo dejaban como se encontraba en ese instante. Estaba tan acostumbrado a controlar sus emociones, a compartimentarlas en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón, que cuando estas se escapaban de control lo dejaban entre confundido y atontado.

Desde aquel inocente mensaje que Barry le había enviado días antes de considerar tomarse unas vacaciones y marcharse a la tierra #385, la cabeza de Oliver no estaba en paz, y todo lo que había sucedido a partir de ahí le parecía difícil de creer.

¿Por qué de pronto era tan consciente del olor a limón que desprendía su amigo? ¿Por qué de repente lo miraba con otros ojos? Parecía que hubiera estado usando una venda todos esos años y de pronto esta se caía y le mostraba algo que no sabía que estaba ahí.

Más allá de la sorpresa que le suponían sus reacciones ante Flash, su sorpresa mayor era el descubrirse a sí mismo nervioso alrededor de un hombre, como si todos esos años de sexo sin sentido no lo hubiesen preparado para lidiar con emociones tan básicas como el hecho de que le interesara un tipo y no solo para echarse un polvo.

Parecía que con tan solo escuchar las palabras de su amigo "Creo que me gustan los hombres" algo dentro de Oliver se había despertado, de pronto lo veía diferente y eso era incorrecto.

Se sentía torpe, descontrolado, sentía cosas que ni siquiera cuando estaba enamorado de Felicity había sentido y no le gustaba, lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Agradecía su capacidad para controlarse, el poder que tenía para mostrarse imperturbable de frente a las personas, porque creía que de no haber sido así, sus ojos lo habrían traicionado, y si algo tenía en claro era que no podía confundir su relación con Barry, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que el chico recién empezaba a conocerse a sí mismo.

 _"Tal vez te gustan los hombres más de lo que pensabas Ollie"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Y por un momento pensó que tal vez sus relaciones no prosperaban porque intentaba construirlas con la persona equivocada. O mejor dicho, con el género equivocado.

No estaba seguro. Pero claramente ese no era el momento para ponerse a analizarlo.

Después de todo esas "vacaciones" llegarían a su fín en poco tiempo y todo lo que sentía estando junto a Barry se evaporaría, al igual que la presencia del chico en su vida se limitaría a esos breves encuentros anuales relacionados a algún festejo o el inminente fin de la humanidad.

La idea le gustó poco.

\-----

Llegaron al departamento pasadas las doce, a sabiendas de que sus clones aparecerían para confirmarles que todo había salido como se esperaba. No se irían a dormir hasta estar seguros.

—Estoy agotado. Fingir ser otro es mucho más agotador de lo que pensaba —Exclamó Barry bostezando y desperezándose al mismo tiempo.

—Finges no ser Flash básicamente cada día de tu vida —Le recordó Oliver, apoyando las llaves de casa en la mesada de la cocina y dirigiéndose al refrigerador por algo que beber.

—Si, pero soy yo mismo fingiendo no ser Flash, no un Barry desconocido del cual no sé absolutamente nada — Se acercó a su amigo extendiendole dos vasos para que este llenara de agua.

—Buen punto —Aceptó justo a tiempo para que el timbre sonara, indicándoles que sus contrapartes habían llegado. Los hicieron subir para evitar ojos curiosos.

Barry abrió la puerta con Oliver detrás espiando.

—Wow, si que nos vemos bien en traje amor —Le dijo el clon de Flash a su pareja al observar cuán perfectos le quedaban los atuendos a esos visitantes de una tierra lejana. —Nunca había podido analizarlo desde fuera, ese sastre es un maldito genio — A Barry le pareció ridículo estarse ruborizando por algo que su doppelganger pudiera decir sobre sí mismo, pero sin embargo ahí estaba avergonzado y tímido ante tal cumplido.

—Pasen —Indicó Oliver pasando por alto lo dico hacía pocos segundos. Se apartó de la puerta para dejarlos entrar, y lo mismo hizo su compañero.

—¿Todo salió bien? —Preguntó el clon de Oliver mientras evaluaba sutilmente el departamento donde ellos se estaban quedando.

—Creo que sí, nadie sospechó nada y nos sacamos varias fotos. Su presencia allí es innegable — Le respondió al instante.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó totalmente de buen humor el doble de Barry. Sus ojos curiosos vagaban por el departamento, no sabía que estaba buscando, pero la intriga por esas dos personas tan parecidas y tan distintas no parecía írsele con nada. —Nos vinieron como anillo al dedo. Más allá del susto de muerte que casi nos dan apenas los vimos — Se rió de su propio chiste y el otro Barry hizo lo mismo. Ambos achinaron los ojos mientras que ambos Oliver hicieron un gesto tan parecido que a ambos les dio escalofríos, al ver a su compañero con esa alegría tan infantil, dibujaron una media sonrisa, enarcaron una ceja y negaron lentamente, enternecidos.

Los Barry estaban demasiado distraídos charlando de cualquier cosa como para notarlo, pero Oliver desdibujó ese gesto tan rápido como había aparecido en su rostro, se sintió avergonzado y expuesto ante los ojos inquisitivos de su doble, que lo miraba con una sonrisita sobradora en el rostro. Sintió ganas de golpearlo, a sabiendas de que sería prácticamente golpearse a sí mismo.

—Oye ¿Y qué es eso de que eres el hombre más rápido del mundo? Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos —Indicó entretenido Arsenal, quería conocer la versión heróica de su otro yo en esa tierra.

—No te lo recomendaría —Lo aconsejó Oliver mirando a su contraparte, como indicandole que cuidara un poco a su marido, porque cada vez que Barry usaba su super velocidad, las cosas se iban de control fácilmente. —Terminarás vomitando —

—¡Tan amargado como mi Oliver! Debe de ser un gen —Molestó determinado a ignorar su advertencia.

—No lo escuches, es divertido. Además el no vomitó cuando lo llevé por primera vez —Barry insistió mientras que tanto él como su clones miraban para después darle a sus acompañantes una sonrisa traviesa. Acto seguido un rayo rojo atravesó la habitación dejando a los dos Oliver solos, y sobretodo al proveniente de esa tierra bastante confundido.

—Nos vendría bien un Flash aquí —Comentó cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo al aire. —Aunque he visto a tu chico y da el aspecto de que no sabe pegarle a nada, mucho menos ser violento— Oliver ignoró el hecho de que su doble se hubiera referido a Barry como "su chico", no quería entrar en ese territorio, aunque fuera una charla consigo mismo.

—Tu marido tampoco lo aparenta —Aunque Oliver no podía ignorar que se movía con una confianza y destreza mucho mayor que la de su amigo. Había algo en el diferente, de eso estaba seguro

—No suele ser violento, pero claro que sabe hacerlo —

—A veces no hay otra opción —El lado sombrío de Oliver pujaba por salir, preocupado por ese doppelganger con quien nada tenía que ver, pero que a la vez no podía evitar querer proteger. No era su Barry, pero era un Barry al fin y al cabo

—Siempre seré yo. Siempre que tenga la posibilidad lo haré para que él no tenga que hacerlo — Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y Oliver reconoció en los ojos del otro un amor tan profundo que lo asustó. Lo que había dicho sonaba a algo que él diría, pero la manera en la que había pronunciado esas palabras, y el destello en sus ojos al hablar de su pareja lo hicieron anhelar una relación que no existía. Que él no tenía y que no conseguiría jamás. Al menos no con Barry.

—He visto como lo miras —Agregó su contraparte —Te preocupas por él. Quieres protegerlo. — Oliver 2.0 no pensaba que tendría un tiempo a solas con su doble, y sintió que era la oportunidad de expresarle lo que había podido deducir de él al ver su dinámica con el supuesto Flash. Se conocía a sí mismo y conocía a su Barry, y por lo poco que podía notar, no eran tan diferentes. Incluso aún más parecidos de lo que habían concluído en un principio.

—Me preocupo por todo mi equipo —Se limitó a responder, a sabiendas de que se le notaba la mentira. Sabía mentir muy bien, pero mentirse a sí mismo era algo totalmente distinto.

—Te preocupas por él más. Puedo verlo. —El doble sonrió pensando en su marido —Y te hace reir. Cuando sonríe tu mirada se ablanda —

—Ya se los dije. Él y yo no somos pareja. Tenemos vidas totalmente opuestas, nuestras maneras de ver las cosas son diferentes y no logramos ponernos de acuerdo nunca a la hora de pelear —

—Así son nuestros Barry. Te sacan de quicio y te devuelven la vida en menos de un segundo — Oliver sintió una corriente atravesarlo, porque nunca unas palabras tan simples habían descripto tan bien lo que se sentía estar al lado de su amigo.

Barry era la persona que más lo alteraba, con la que más chocaba y a quien siempre cuestionaba en un sinfín de decisiones relacionadas a mantener el mundo a salvo. Y sin embargo lo admiraba, admiraba su manera de ver el mundo, su facilidad para tratar con las personas y para sacarle sonrisas inesperadas.

Se odió a sí mismo por sentirse así y sobretodo porque su doble pudiera sentirse de la misma manera.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, no sabía muy bien qué, pero antes de poder emitir cualquier sonido, un rayo rojo atravesaba la habitación, una brisa lo despeinaba arrojando varias revistas de la sala de estar al suelo y dos Barry, uno con el pelo revuelto y la cara toda roja y otro sonriente y emocionado aparecían frente a sí.

—¡Eso estuvo increíble! — Exclamó el doble de su amigo. Las manos le temblaban, en una sostenía lo que parecía ser un chocolate y con la otra se apoyaba en su contraparte intentando recuperar el equilibrio. —¡Ollie es increíble la sensación! Tienes que probarla. ¡Y no vomité! — Su marido le sonrió con ternura y se acercó para ser él quien lo sostuviera.

—Estoy orgulloso. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tu vomito en las montañas rusas de Disney Land—

—¡Te dije que ese día la comida me había caído mal! — Se excusó dejándose sostener por su pareja.

Oliver miró a su Barry. Estaba sonriente y contento de haber vuelto a usar su velocidad para recorrer las calles de la ciudad. Aunque no fuese su ciudad se sentía liberado y mucho más tranquilo; Correr siempre lo hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones aunque fueran por unos momentos.

—Si quieres puedo darte una vuelta. Es una sensación que hay que vivir al menos una vez en la vida — Le ofreció a Oliver que no era el suyo. Lo miró con una sonrisa tan sincera que Arrow sintió unos irracionales celos invadirlo. ¿Celoso de sí mismo? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Peor aún, celoso de un Oliver que estaba CASADO con otro Barry. Intentó quitarse esa sensación de encima lo antes posible, claro que el doble de Flash a pesar de no ser tan veloz como su contraparte pudo notar los celos escritos en todo su cuerpo. Enarcó una ceja curioso.

—Más que encantado —Oliver 2.0 se alejó de su marido para acercarse al otro Barry y tomarlo del brazo. Este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo aferró fuertemente antes de lanzarse a correr.

—Bueno, mi marido y tu amigo nos han abandonado —Comentó el Barry que quedaba, intentando sacarle conversación a esa versión tan taciturna de su marido. Le daba escalofríos sintiéndolo tan parecido al Oliver que había conocido años antes, y tan distinto al que era ahora.

—Eso parece — Oliver se encogió de hombros, se sentía extraño estar charlando a solas con ese Barry. ¿Acaso Flash se sentiría igual con el otro Oliver?

—Sabes, para no existir nada entre ustedes más que amistad, te has puesto bastante celoso al ver a mi marido cerca de tu Barry— Lo dijo divertido, con una sonrisa pícara y torcida, casi riéndose de él.

Oliver se exasperó y lanzó un suspiro exagerado —¿Tu y tu marido se han puesto de acuerdo para molestarme? Somos amigos. Y Felicity es mi esposa, estamos bien.—

—¿Y como te va con eso? Te olvidas que estoy enamorado de un hombre con tu misma cara. Sé identificar una mentirita o dos — Ese Barry era como mínimo mucho más directo y astuto que el suyo, de eso no cabían dudas.

¿Por qué demonios esos dos parecían empecinados en que se volvieran pareja? ¿Es que no les alcanzaba con ellos mismos? ¿Por qué seguían sosteniendo que a Oliver le gustaba Barry? O peor, ¿Que estaba enamorado? Ridículo.

Él estaba casado y amaba a su mujer. Si, no estaban en buenos términos y tal vez comenzara a darse cuenta que una relación con un hombre podría ser la solución a sus problemas, pero eso no significaba que la relación tenía que ser con el superhéroe que más peligros corría cada día de su vida. Nunca podría proteger a Barry. No podría protegerlo y no podría concentrarse pensando en él. No. No podía ni siquiera concebirse enamorado de Flash.

—No soy igual a él —Se limitó a decir y nuevamente se vio interrumpido por la ráfaga que representaba la llegada de Flash nuevamente al departamento.

El clon de Oliver se tambaleó un poco antes de recuperar el equilibrio mucho más rápido que su marido. —Eso fue...interesante. Definitivamente entretenido —Comentó limpiándose un poco de sudor de la frente.

—¡Te dije! —Exclamó su pareja sin dejar de sonreír. Estaba fascinado. —Te ha tocado el Barry aburrido me parece querido —Le dijo empujándolo juguetonamente.

—Supongo que mi otro yo es un tipo con suerte —Respondió mirando a su contraparte de manera desafiante. Oliver decidió ignorarlo, rezando para que una vez que esos dos desaparecieran, Barry no le hiciera ningún tipo de pregunta al respecto, no se sentía cómodo manteniendo esa conversación.

Se despidieron al poco tiempo. No había mucho más que decirse y si continuaban mezclando datos de una tierra y otra Oliver sentía que su cerebro explotaría. Ya tenía la suficiente información recabada para como mínimo tres vidas. Además, era tarde y sentía el cansancio pesarle en el cuerpo y en la mente.

—Hoy me toca el sofá —Le dijo a Barry antes de que este abriera la boca y le ofreciera volver a dejarle la habitación. No necesitaba tanta comodidad.

—Que descanses en entonces —Flash le sonrió y se marchó con su infaltable vaso de agua en la mano. —Buenas noches Ollie —

¿Era posible odiar y amar la manera en la que sonaba una palabra en los labios de una persona? Porque cada vez que un "Ollie" salía de la boca de Barry a Oliver se removía algo en el interior que lo hacía sentirse mal y bien a partes iguales. Aún así no quería que dejase de decirlo nunca.

\----

El día siguiente llegó y dudaban de tener algún nuevo plan con el cual entretenerse. No conocer a nadie y tener los días contados era algo molesto, ellos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a estar dando el 100% todo el tiempo que estar tan tranquilos se sentía extraño. Aunque claro que la compañía hacía todo bastante más llevadero.

—¿Te parece hacer un maratón de Netflix? O bueno, lo que sea que usen aquí en su lugar —Ofreció Barry después de desayunar los clásicos pancakes de Oliver y tomarse un jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

—¿Por qué no? — Su amigo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al sofá, esperando que Flash se le uniese. —Realmente voy a volverme loco si no nos vamos de aquí pronto — Decía la verdad. A pesar de estar disfrutando ese tiempo con Barry las cosas comenzaban a complicarse entre ellos, él lo sabía, y eso sumado a las responsabilidades que tenía en Star City no lo dejaban tranquilo.

—Yo pensé que unas vacaciones me vendrían bien, y lo hacen pero creo que es agotador hasta para mí — Coincidió Barry dejándose caer a su lado. Traía en la mano una manta con la cual decidió envolverse, esta tenía el símbolo de Flash por todas partes y los mismos colores que su traje.

Oliver realmente hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para no esbozar una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible reprimirla. —¿Qué? —Lo miró confundido el chico.

—Nada —Se limitó a decir Arrow intentando desviar la mirada al televisor e intentando inútilmente controlar la sonrisa en su rostro. Barry miró la manta que tenía puesta y entendió todo, él también dibujando una sonrisa.

—La traje de casa. ¿Algún problema Ollie —Lo miró desafiante y divertido, siendo consciente de cuánto Oliver estaba batallando para no reirse.

—Eres un payaso —Convino su acompañante viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Barry achinaba los ojos como hacía siempre. Resistió el impulso de girarse para apreciar el brillo de sus ojos.

Vieron televisión hasta que se cansaron, pidieron comida y se la pasaron en una burbuja en la cual cada vez se les hacía más fácil estar. Aunque una vocecita alertaba a Oliver de que relajarse tanto era peligroso, otra parte suya solo quería dejarse llevar por una vez en la vida.

Mientras Oliver reía ante la repetición de un programa de comedia que ellos no conocían pero que parecía ser bastante popular en aquella tierra, Barry lo miró sin mucho disimulo. Vio la manera en la que se reía cuando pensaba que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Natural, alegre, una faceta distinta a la que ponía frente a la gran mayoría de las personas.

 _"Quiero besarlo"_ fue un pensamiento fugaz e inesperado, pero que no podía ignorar.

Todo terminaría en pocos días. Y Barry no tenía ni idea de si alguna vez se sentiría tan cercano a Oliver Queen como para volver a poder pedirle algo así. Estaba harto de hacerse el tonto después de haber pasado toda la vida negándose algo tan básico como su maldita orientación sexual. Quería un beso. Quería saber lo que era besar a un tipo, pero sobre todo sentía un deseo imperioso de besar a Oliver Queen. Y aunque eso podría volver todo un poco más complicado, el saber que posiblemente no volvería a verlo por muchísimos meses lo estaba ayudando a atreverse.

—He estado pensando estos días. Incluso contigo aquí. Y luego de haber conocido a nuestros dobles estoy seguro. —

—¿De qué? —Preguntó algo confundido por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación, despegó la mirada de la televisión para mirar a su amigo. Barry se levantó de sofá incapaz de mantenerse quieto en una situación tan importante.

Barry pensó momentaneamente en Felicity y una culpa lo azotó. Ella era su amiga y este era su marido. Y estaba no solo fantaseando con él sino a punto de intentar algo que era incorrecto en muchos sentidos. Miró a Oliver antes de continuar hablando y decidió que por ese pequeño momento dejaría de ser el Barry que pensaba en todos antes que en sí mismo.

Solo una vez...

—Que soy gay y no he siquiera besado a un tipo a mis treinta y un años. No puedo seguir así más tiempo. —Barry comenzó a ruborizarse. No solo sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rosa, sino que su cuello también. Oliver jamás lo había visto así. Decidió levantarse del sofá y acercarse hacia donde su amigo estaba.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? —Lo dijo confundido. Una parte suya empezaba a comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo y otra intentaba hacerse la desentendida, el miedo y la duda lo consumían.

—Oliver...¿podrías besarme? — Barry lo dijo tan rápido y tembloroso que creyó que tal vez no se le había entendido nada. No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido esa clase de valor, pero no se arrepentiría.

Arrow se congeló en el lugar. Pocas cosas lograban tomarlo por sorpresa.

Dudó a sabiendas de que un beso era fácilmente la peor trampa en la que podría caer.

 _"Si"_ pensó instantáneamente aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. ¿De donde había salido esa desesperación?

¿Cómo podrían volver a su vida normal después de haberse besado? No lo sabía. Aunque a decir verdad ya había cruzado un límite imaginario mucho más grande, el beso solo sellaría lo inevitable, estaba al tanto de eso.

—Siento que no puedo regresar allá sin haber por lo menos besado a un hombre. Siento que necesito saber lo que se siente para tener el valor suficiente de enfrentar lo que vendrá — Barry no lo miraba a los ojos, se sentía vulnerable y necesitado. Estaba seguro de que le gustaban los hombres, y sobretodo estaba seguro de que le gustaba Oliver, pero hasta que no experimentase lo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer, seguiría sintiendo que todo estaba en su cabeza. Necesitaba.... necesitaba probar.

—Por favor, bésame— Oliver miró los labios de Barry al hablar. No era la primera vez que detenía la mirada ahí. Lo había hecho inconscientemente durante el baile del día anterior, y su pensamiento seguía siendo el mismo. Se veían tan...tan suaves, tan distintos a los suyos, tan inocentes y tan deseosos de conocer, de ser besados. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de morderlos.

No podía... pero a la vez...

Y tomó su decisión.

Lo hizo.Lo besó. Porque realmente quería besarlo. Lo había querido desde aquel vals, incluso desde antes sin saberlo. Y ese pedido solo le daba la excusa perfecta. Se acercó, rodeó el rostro de Barry con las manos y apoyó los labios sobre los suyos con una delicadeza que nunca había tenido en la vida con ninguna persona, porque nunca había sido necesaria, porque por primera vez tenía miedo de asustar o lastimar a quien tenía enfrente. Y de pronto todo era olor a limón.

Barry se quedó estático por dos segundos, entendiendo que tenía los labios de un hombre sobre los suyos. No cualquier hombre, Oliver Queen, y aunque le pareció totalmente inadecuado para la situación, su primer pensamiento fue que estaba cumpliendo el sueño de demasiadas mujeres en el mundo. Quien sabe, también hombres, después de todo él era uno de esos.

Movió los labios a sabiendas de que si no hacía nada Oliver se alejaría y todo lo que habría obtenido sería un suave beso de preadolescentes. Tomó la nuca de Oliver con una de las manos y se acercó más a él, haciendo presión en el beso.

La barba de su amigo lo raspó y se sorprendió a darse cuenta que a pesar de no ser tan distinto a besar a una mujer, a su vez era completamente diferente. Los labios de Oliver eran más toscos y su piel más rasposa, al sentir a Barry corresponder el beso, se pegó más a su cuerpo atrayéndolo para sí.

Y de pronto la mente de Barry quedó en un completo blanco cuando la lengua de Oliver entró en su boca. Instintivamente respondió, demasiado acostumbrado a besar como para que eso fuese un problema. Hombre o mujer al menos la técnica al besar no era muy distinta. Sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante la cercanía del muchacho y fue cuando confirmó lo erótica que esa situación se le hacía. Jamás en toda su vida se había excitado tanto con un beso, mucho menos con tanta velocidad. Oliver lo notó, y para sorpresa de Barry en lugar de retroceder lo besó con más fuerza, empujándolo contra la pared más cercana.

Oliver había dejado de pensar hacía bastante tiempo. Por muy racional y paciente que fuese, en momentos como ese no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar, tal vez más de lo que debía, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía a Barry contra sí, lo sentía excitado y sabía que podía sentirlo a él también contra su pierna.

Nunca había besado a un hombre tan delicado como Barry. Se sorprendió que una persona pudiese ser tan masculina y tan frágil al mismo tiempo; Sus labios eran suaves, tuvo que contener una risa al notar que sabían a limón, al igual que su aroma.

Había temido que al besarlo Barry se asustase y terminase lo que había propuesto antes de que siquiera empezara, pero cuando este lo había besado con más intensidad Oliver dejó ir el poco autocontrol que se había auto impuesto.

Solo una vez. Solo tendría la posibilidad de besarlo una vez y no podía desperdiciarla. En el momento en el que se separaran todo habría terminado.

Le mordió el labio y lo arrastró levemente antes de soltarlo, la respiración de Barry era irregular y se imaginaba que la suya también. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía sexo con un hombre, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba más de lo que creía. Hacía presión contra su cuerpo, podía sentir sus erecciones buscándose desesperadamente, buscando un roce, algo.

Sabía que tenían que parar. Sin embargo le costaba demasiado separarse. Había suponido que para ese entonces Barry ya se habría alejado, pero no lo hacía, y Oliver no sabía si disponía del suficiente autocontrol para detenerse.

"Felicity" una vez que pudo conjurar su imagen y recordar su existencia logró separarse de Barry. Una cosa era un inocente beso ayudando a un amigo y otra era lo que acababan de hacer, y aunque su relación con Felicity no estuviese demasiado bien, no podía dejarse llevar así.

Se separó del muchacho y sus frentes quedaron pegadas por unos tres segundos. Sus respiraciones eran totalmente irregulares y ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

Barry lamentó no poder seguir besándolo, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que este hubiese tenido la cordura que a él le había faltado. ¿Hasta dónde hubieran llegado? Se obligó a recordar que ese seguía siendo Oliver, seguía siendo su amigo, seguía estando casado (aunque en malos términos) con Felicity y seguía viviendo una vida totalmente separada de la suya en más de un sentido.

Se separaron definitivamente.

—Wow — Fue lo único que Barry atinó a decir. Seguía sintiendo la erección en sus pantalones y le dolía. Realmente haberse contenido tantos años le estaba pasando factura. —Totalmente distinto a besar a una mujer, comprobado — y Oliver dejó escapar una leve carcajada que lo hizo estremecer. _"Demonios, no debería ser tan bello"_ pensó.

Y como Barry sabía que ese momento podría volverse excesivamente incómodo, decidió que huir era la manera menos torpe que tendría de lidiar con aquella situación.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? Creo que puedo ir a la tienda —

Oliver sonrió a pesar de sentirse sobrepasado por una cantidad de sensaciones que no conocía. Nunca un beso había significado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Abrió la boca para responder cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—¿Barry? ¿Oliver? ¿Están ahí? — Las voces de Caitlin y Cisco los sobresaltaron. ¿Era posible que los hubiesen finalmente encontrado?

 _"Tienes que estar bromeando"_ pensó Arrow teniendo en cuenta el perfecto (o imperfecto) timing del equipo Flash.

Barry le dirigió una mirada confundida a Oliver y espió por la mirilla de la puerta confirmando que en efecto se trataba de sus amigos. Les abrió la puerta aún con el corazón algo acelerado por lo que acababa de vivir. No sabía si estar agradecido por la interrupción o indignado. ¿Qué esperaba que pasara luego de besar a su amigo?

—¿Hola? —Preguntó Barry algo confundido. Se sentía atontado, con la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en la situación que le estaba tocando vivir. Su mente seguía en Oliver y en el increíble beso que habían compartido. No era normal. No claro que no podía ser normal besarse con un tipo de la manera en la que se habían besado ellos dos. Si, no tenía mucha experiencia (por no decir nula) en cuanto a su sexo se tratase, pero tenía tres dedos de frente como para saber que si pides un beso a tu amigo, no terminas sintiendo todo el cuerpo revolucionado, el corazón latiendo a mil y una fuerte erección en los pantalones. Tuvo que controlarse al revivir esa escena en la mente.

—¡Los encontramos! Estábamos preocupados dios mío, y sin manera de comunicarnos —Exclamó Caitlin pasando dentro del departamento. —Si Felicity no nos hubiera llamado algo preocupada por la desaparición de Oliver seguiríamos pensando que él había regresado y que Barry estaba tomándose sus buenas vacaciones —

—Y amigo este departamento está increíble, que buenas vacaciones. Tal vez yo me tomé algunas pronto... —Respondió Cisco sorprendido por las comodidades de aquel lugar. Era amplio, con un buen balcón, una cocina equipada y la decoración era impoluta.

—Nuestros dos transportadores se averiaron —Explicó Oliver con la mirada demasiado dura y seca teniendo en cuenta que esas dos personas frente a él lo estaban salvando de quedar varado en otro universo. —No teníamos manera de regresar — Se cruzó de brazos.

—Tampoco entendemos porqué no funcionaron—Siguió Barry, se dirigió a la mesa junto al sofá para tomarlos y pasárselos a Cisco.

Oliver estaba molesto. Y sabía que estaba siendo completamente irracional pero no podía evitarlo. El momento con Barry...no había siquiera tenido tiempo a digerirlo porque ya estaban rodeados de vocecitas y de personas que no se callaban ni un momento, a partir de allí todo sería murmullo hasta que regresara a Star City. Le hubiera gustado hablar con él al respecto. No sabía muy bien de qué ni como, pero tampoco tendría la oportunidad, así que todo estaba perdido y aunque no servía de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada, su malhumor era palpable en el ambiente.

—Creemos que hubo una alteración en las frecuencias de todos los transportadores, no estamos muy seguros del porqué, pero tuvimos que recalibrar para que volviesen a funcionar. — Explicó Caitlin mientras guardaba ambos dispositivos averiados en su bolsillo.

—Yo sentí que algo estaba distinto, pero creí que eran imaginaciones mías —Afirmó Cisco algo avergonzado. ¿Para qué tenía poderes si no les prestaba atención en momentos como ese? —Iris casi me liquida ante la posibilidad de que te quedaras varado por siempre —

La sola mención del nombre de su mujer sirvió para ponerle a Barry los pelos de punta. Por un momento había olvidado que al regresar a casa tendría una catástrofe que enfrentar.

Y sintió mucho más terror que el que cualquiera de sus archienemigos hubiera podido inflingirle.

—Ya estamos listos para volver si les parece bien. ¿Barry vas a quedarte más tiempo? ¿O regresarás con nosotros? —Le preguntó Caitlin llamándolo de regreso al presente. Frunció el ceño al notar a su amigo tan distraído, a pesar de que así lo había encontrado la última vez que se habían visto (y por lo cual le había sugerido tomarse unos días de descanso), esa cara era nueva, comenzaba a preocuparse por él.

—Creo que sí, las vacaciones están muy bien pero es momento de volver a la rutina —Respondió Barry e inevitablemente sus ojos se desviaron hacia Oliver, quien no lo miraba. Seguía rígido e introspectivo, el chico se moría por saber qué pensamientos surcaban su mente. Casi pudo sentir que Arrow lo ignoraba a propósito.

Y regresaron.

Y aunque era esperable, la realidad los golpeó de lleno, mucho más de lo que hubieran pensado.

Volvían a su cotidianeidad, volvían a la vida que les había tocado y que tantas alegrías les había dado, pero también tanto dolor.

Barry sintió su corazón latir desbocado cada minuto entre que se habían metido por el portal hasta que llegaron a Star Labs, incluso una vez que estaban allí, reencontrandose con Ralph y Joey, y esperando a que Caitlin y Cisco determinaran finalmente el orígen del problema. Y cuando finalmente Oliver lanzó las tan temidas palabras "Creo que es hora de regresar" su corazón solo se aceleró incluso más de ser posible. Casi podía imaginar que de no haber sido Flash, hubiera entrado en un paro hacía bastante tiempo. Seguía alterado por lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas atrás y la sola idea de no volver a ver a Oliver por meses lo dejaba sin aire.

 _"¿No era lo que querías?"_ se cuestionó Oliver mientras miraba de reojo a Barry intentando que nadie se diera cuenta, para su suerte todos en ese lugar parecían bastante dispersos.

Habían regresado y él finalmente podría retomar su vida normal. Sin embargo...momentáneamente su mente viajó al beso de hacía tan solo unas horas y su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera que lo sorprendió e incluso avergonzó un poco. Agradecía que nadie pudiese notar cuánto ese recuerdo lo había afectado, de haber estado usando el traje de Arrow hubiera sido imposible de esconder. Y no era solo eso, sabía lo que venía y un nudo se le había hecho en el fondo del estómago.

Vuelta a la normalidad. No más Barry. No más pancakes de desayuno, ni sonrisas por la tarde, no más vasos de agua antes de irse a dormir seguidos de un buenas noches. En solo cuatro días se había acostumbrado al chico de una manera sorprendente. No más los ojos de Barry achinados por burlarse de él o por encontrar alguna cosa tonta y poco importante que parecía robarle toda su infantil atención.

Se odió a sí mismo. Parecía ser lo único que hacía en ese tiempo. Y fue así como decidió que lo más lógico era olvidar toda esa fantasía que habían vivido. Porque eran amigos, eran compañeros y aunque no era lo suficientemente ciego y estúpido como para no saber que Barry se sentía de forma parecida a la suya, sabía que solamente estaba confundido.

El chico tenía que encontrar su camino, definir su identidad. Tenía un camino arduo que seguir ahora que había aceptado finalmente su sexualidad y comprendido que era lo que quería en la vida. Él, Oliver, era solo una herramienta que había existido en el momento justo para guiarlo en ese proceso. Y finalmente el camino acompañándolo había llegado a su fin.

Y si, tal vez ese beso se les hubiera ido de las manos, pero finalmente se limitaba a eso. Un beso apasionado y punto.

Se despidió de Caitlin, Cisco e incluso Ralph y Joye, dispuesto a irse pero siendo consciente de que Barry indudablemente lo acompañaría a la puerta, no lo dejaría marcharse solo.

Agradeció infinitamente que Iris no estuviese allí. Mirarla a los ojos sabiendo todo lo que sabía de Barry, sabiendo lo que había sentido esos días y el beso que se habían dado le hubiera parecido duro incluso a él.

—Te acompaño —Se ofreció Barry como ya había anticipado. Lo sintió caminar a su lado con paso cansado y evitando su mirada. Tampoco sacó tema de conversación y Oliver realmente no era demasiado bueno en ese tipo de situaciones.

Llegaron a la puerta, se encontraron de frente, Oliver listo para marchar, Barry no demasiado listo para dejarlo irse.

—Bueno...¿Qué vacaciones eh? —Barry se rascó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos por un microsegundo antes de ser tan cobarde como para bajar la mirada.

—Ni me lo digas —Le respondió Oliver intentando dibujar una sonrisa que sintió forzada y algo inestable. —La pasé muy bien. Supongo que podría haber sido peor — Sabía que su elección de palabras era excesivamente pobre. ¿Pero qué más podía decir? ¿Qué bien haría el decir más?

—Lo mismo digo — Barry también sonrió de una manera que se le hizo antinatural y muy poco sincera. Oliver estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sonrisas, las mismas que él dibujaba a diario, pero ver una en la cara de su amigo, de esa persona tan alegre se sintió como una patada en el estómago.

—Nos veremos...supongo — Otro "tal vez". Era consciente de que estaba abusando de esa palabra pero no podía parar. —Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a un flash de distancia —Intentó sonar gracioso, pero realmente el humor era algo de Barry. El chico le sonrió y su sonrisa fue al menos un poco más sincera que la anterior.

No supo qué más decir. Cuando estaba a punto de despedirse definitivamente, sintió a Barry dar un paso al frente para abrazarlo. No fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que Oliver no se lo viera venir, pero se había quedado congelado y aturdido ante el gesto. Sus abrazos podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, y siempre duraban menos de 3 segundos. Ese se sintió particularmente diferente y le dejó un gusto agridulce mezclado con un calor en el corazón difícil de ignorar. Barry enterró la cabeza en su cuello y él reaccionó devolviendo finalmente el abrazo, estrechándolo suavemente entre sus brazos.

Así como él había sido el primero en separarse del beso, en aquella ocasión el abrazo había durado extremadamente poco para el gusto de Oliver, el chico se había separado a los pocos segundos.

—Cuídate Ollie —Susurró antes de soltarlo y una parte de Oliver se sintió rota. Él vivía roto, y con Barry eso muchas veces se le olvidaba parcialmente. En ese instante se sintió incluso peor.

—Tú también Barry — Se despidieron de esa manera, con una mirada prolongada antes de que Oliver se girara y caminara dirigiéndose al auto que estaba esperándolo para llevarlo de regreso a Star City. Su ciudad, su rutina, su vida. Algo que había puesto en riesgo por un sentimiento tan tonto como encariñarse de más con Barry Allen.

**FIN.**

**JODAAAA**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN. ¿Se imaginan si terminaba ahí todo? Yo me mato y ustedes me matan en consecuencia.**

**Nono, ahora todo se volvió más complicado para estos dos, y teniendo en cuenta que cada uno tiene una vida y responsabilidades hay que ver que pasa y como superan esto.**

**NI YO LO SÉ LES SOY SINCERA.**

**Esperen el próximo y dejen un comentario con sus reacciones que me harán muy feliz :D**


	10. Capítulo 10

_Una semana después de la despedida..._

Tenía que hablar con Iris. Lo sabía. Pero entre saber, decidir y actuar existe un mundo de diferencia. Había vuelto con una sonrisa fingida que estaba seguro no engañaba a nadie, pero que Iris pacientemente había ignorado intentando que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Estaban juntos sin estarlo. Si, dormían en la misma cama, se levantaban juntos, Barry cocinaba y comían juntos, incluso veían televisión como todas las noches, pero ya no existía esa conexión que en algún momento había existido. Estaban perdiendo su amistad en ese matrimonio, no solo una relación, y eso era lo que más dolía.

Regresaba a casa después de haber estado trabajando hasta tarde en un caso en la CCPD cuando decidió que no podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable.

Él y Iris tenían que hablar.

—¡Hola! Como llegabas tarde pensé que lo mejor sería pedir algo para comer. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Preguntó Iris apenas lo vio llegar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cerró los ojos y aunque fuera solo un segundo intento recordar lo que se sentía besarla. A pesar de que claramente no se sentía ni de lejos como debería sentirse (y el besar a Oliver solo lo había confirmado) extrañaría el afecto y el cobijo que sentía en los labios de su mujer. Estar con Iris era sentirse en casa, literalmente. Le recordaba su niñez, el amor de una familia cuando sentía que lo había perdido todo.

—Mm si, pero antes hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo — Dijo intentando no sonar demasiado fatalista pero tampoco como si no fuera algo importante.

—¿De qué amor? — Se separó un poco de él mirándolo confundida. Barry suspiró y la tomó de la mano mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

—No sé como empezar...— Admitió rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente. Su mujer le sonrió con ternura a pesar de estar confundida y algo preocupada, Barry podía notarlo en sus ojos.

—Empieza por donde necesites —

—¿Eres feliz? —Preguntó tomándola realmente por sorpresa —Quiero decir, esto que tenemos Iris, los dos sabemos que no es lo que queríamos — Su ceño se frunció y Barry pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensionaba ante esas palabras. —¿Esto era lo que soñaste cuando pensaste en un matrimonio?—

—¿Amar a un hombre con todo mi corazón? Si Barry, es exacto lo que pensé — Respondió a la defensiva. No entendía a donde quería ir su marido pero no le gustaba nada. El chico se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo Iris, con todo mi corazón. Pero tu y yo sabemos que no estás enamorada de mí...— Pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su mujer casi al instante. Se odiaba a sí mismo por pronunciar esas palabras, por decir en voz alta algo que sabía hace mucho, se odiaba porque no quería perder a esa increíble persona con la que había compartido tanto.

—¿Qué? —

—Y yo tampoco estoy enamorado de ti. No sé, creí que tal vez...Siempre serás la mujer más importante de mi vida — No sabía ya qué cosas decía y si tenían sentido. Parecían palabras inconexas. Soltó las manos de la chica y se levantó de la mesa. Caminó de un lado a otro inseguro de como proseguir. No paraba de rascarse el cuello en un gesto claramente nervioso.

—¿Qué? Barry habla conmigo, explícame porque no te estoy entendiendo — Ella lo imitó. Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos oscuros de Iris, comenzaron a caer y Barry no pudo evitar acercarse y limpiarlas con la mano.

Las palabras parecían apilarse una sobre otra en la garganta, incapaz de ponerlas en orden y exteriorizarlas.

—Hemos estado mal un tiempo Iris, y creo que los dos lo sabemos. Y eres la persona que más he amado además de mis padres y Joe. Fue por ti que soy quien soy ahora— Ahora era él quien tenía los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas y sentía que se le quebraba la voz.

—¿Estás dejándome Barry? Podemos arreglar esto, si, tienes razón, esto no ha sido como esperábamos, lo he estado negando. Pero el amor es lo más importante. ¿No? Y eso está intacto— Ella se acercó a él sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos. Barry cerró los ojos disfrutando de un tacto que probablemente nunca más podría sentir. Tuvo que ser fuerte para suavemente quitar las manos de Iris de su cara.

—Es más que eso...Creo que nunca podremos ser lo que pensamos babe — Ese apodo cariñoso se le escapó de los labios sin poder controlarlo. Después de todo así se llamaban la mayoría del tiempo. —Yo...hay cosas mías que he descubierto en este tiempo y...no puedo seguir haciéndome el tonto — No sabía como iba a poder decir la verdad en voz alta. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde sacar tanto valor. Tenía a la mujer que más amaba llorando frente a él con el corazón destrozado después de decirle que no estaba enamorado de ella y estaba a punto de decirle que la mitad de su relación era una mentira, una que nunca iba a resultar.

—Dime — Lo miró de una manera que lo destrozó por dentro —Necesito saber Barry —

—Soy gay — Lo dijo casi demasiado rápido, como si fuera una bandita que hay que despegar con urgencia para que duela menos. Un silencio se instauró entre ellos mientras podía ver como la confusión teñía todo el rostro de su mujer.

Iris parecía estar a punto de desmayarse siendo ser sincero.

Y Barry se sentía absolutamente avergonzado por la confesión que acababa de hacer. Era la primera persona a la que se lo decía sin contar a Oliver.

—¿Qué tu qué? — Abrió la boca y frunció el ceño sintiéndose desvanecer. Barry realmente temió por lo que parecía ser un inminente desvanecimiento.

—Creo que lo he reprimido mucho tiempo. Creo que estar enamorado de ti toda la vida fue mi excusa para no asumir lo que pasaba y yo... pensé que sería feliz pero no lo soy Iris, no del todo, siempre se sintió como si faltara algo. Y creo que tu también lo has sentido — Pudo ver como las manos de Iris temblaban, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer sin ser capaz de seguir sosteniéndose por sí misma. Apoyó las manos en su frente y lanzó un sollozo que atravesó a Barry de pies a cabeza. Hubiera preferido ser atravesado por un rayo, estaba seguro que hubiera dolido menos.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Intentó tomarle las manos pero ella las apartó.

—No. No, se que decirte. No se como reaccionar a esto. ¿Eres gay? ¿Estás seguro? — Barry se mordió los labios y asintió suavemente. —¿Y por eso te fuiste allá? ¿Oliver te ayudó a comprenderlo? —Un nudo gigante se le hizo en el estómago cuando Arrow fue traído a la conversación, y aunque las palabras de Iris significaban algo totalmente distinto a lo que en verdad había pasado, surtieron un efecto eléctrico en él. Claro que no le diría esa parte, no solo por él, sino por Oliver.

—Me ayudó a poner en palabras lo que me pasaba —Se limitó a explicar y observó a Iris unos minutos mientras que ella miraba a la nada. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y parecía muerta en vida.

—Es demasiado que procesar Barry, necesito tiempo, no quiero decir algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirme. — La amó incluso más en ese momento de lo que creía posible. Incluso cuando él le había mentido, cuando se había casado con ella ignorando el hecho de que le gustaban los hombres, y de pronto le caía con una bomba, incluso en un momento así ella se preocupaba por él y por no decir las palabras equivocadas.

—Te amo, ¿Lo sabes verdad? Y me siento la peor mierda que existe — Ella no había vuelto a mirarlo en bastante tiempo, pero se giró y sus ojos se encontraron. El marrón con el celeste como siempre había sido y como nunca más sería. No de la misma manera al menos.

—También te amo, pero necesito que te vayas ahora. Está todo bien, necesito estar tranquila — Él asintió. La entendía completamente pero seguía sintiéndose un saco de basura que merecía ser pateado indefinidamente hasta que cualquier tristeza en Iris desapareciese. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de atravesarla, ella volvió a hablar.

—Las llaves del departamento Barry, por favor... —Y aunque esas frases le dolieron en lo más profundo del corazón, él no esperaba otra cosa y comprendía a la perfección que Iris se lo pidiese. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se acercó a depositarlas en la mesa frente al sofá. —Hablaremos en otro momento —Reafirmó Iris sin mirarlo.

Y Barry salió de allí sintiendo un peso menos en su pecho pero también una absoluta tristeza por la relación que había perdido.

Aunque no se arrepentía de todo lo vivido al lado de Iris, odiaba haber sido tan estúpido como para casarse con una mujer cuando ni siquiera le gustaban. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? ¿A ella de entre todas las mujeres? Había arruinado la relación más pura y hermosa que había tenido con otro ser humano. Después de haberla perseguido por años y haber suspirado por ella en secreto, lograba conquistarla para después romperle el corazón.

Realmente era un imbécil.

Cuando el aire fresco le golpeó el rostro se sintió un poco mejor. Necesitaba correr, descargar energía, olvidarse de todo por un rato.

Sintió el impulso de enviarle un mensaje a Oliver contándole lo que acababa de hacer, incluso sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, pero se detuvo. Se quedó mirando la pantalla un par de segundos antes de arrepentirse, bloquearlo y volverlo a guardar.

Si le mandaba un mensaje diciéndole "Le dije a Iris que soy gay" tal vez podría malinterpretarse. No quería que sonara a un "Ahora podemos estar juntos" o un "Nuestro beso fue lo que me convenció". No habían vuelto a hablar desde que se habían abrazado en la puerta de Star Labs. Barry no se había atrevido y él tampoco había hecho acto de presencia. Aunque a decir verdad Oliver no usaba mucho su teléfono, así que eso no tenía porqué significar nada. Pero de algo estaba seguro y era que su relación con Oliver estaba en un momento demasiado extraño como para complicarla mandando mensajes que podían malinterpretarse.

De todas maneras le hubiera gustado contarle.

Le hubiera gustado saber su opinión.

_Dos semanas después de la despedida..._

Oliver pensó que regresar a su rutina sería fácil. Y no lo fue.

Seguía trabajando con la policía, asesorando en casos de vital importancia e interviniendo como Arrow cuando era necesario, sin embargo, no había ningún peligro inminente y tenía demasiado tiempo libre, el cual lo llevaba a pensar en cosas que definitivamente no quería pensar.

Barry.

No habían hablado ni una vez desde su despedida. Siempre solía ser Flash quien le enviaba algún mensaje, aunque fuera un "¿Todo bien?" cada tanto para confirmar que las cosas estuvieran en orden. Supuso que ahora que su relación se había vuelto incluso más íntima, habría recibido noticias suyas, pero no era el caso.

Más de una vez había amagado a enviarle un mensaje. Pero...¿Qué podía decirle? No tenía idea, siempre terminaba convenciéndose de que era una idea ridícula.

—Oliver, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar hoy? Los dos solos —Sintió la voz de su esposa a las espaldas. Él llevaba despierto un par de horas a pesar de ser fin de semana mientras que Felicity solía permitirse un poco tiempo más de sueño. Ella se acercó a él por detrás y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. —No hemos estado muy en sintonía este último tiempo — Se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina. Y claro que tenía razón. No estaban en sintonía desde hacía demasiado, y su viaje a la tierra #385 solo había acentuado algo que ya existía.

—Claro. Haré una reserva y puedes estrenar ese vestido rojo que lleva en tu guardarropa demasiado tiempo — Felicity sonrió aún con los ojos adormecidos por tantas horas de sueño. Ella era consciente de que su matrimonio se estaba cayendo a pedazos, de eso Oliver estaba seguro, pero intentaba poner lo mejor de sí para arreglarlo de alguna manera. Si es que existía un arreglo.

—Perfecto. Iré a prepararme algo de café —Ella se levantó de la mesa y la miró dirigirse a la alacena en busca de una taza. A pesar de ser una escena extremadamente familiar, no se sintió confortado, le recordó a Barry y la costumbre de servir un vaso de agua a cada uno antes de irse a dormir.

 _"¿Por qué de la nada te importa tanto?"_ se preguntó.

Había vivido una vida perfectamente normal después de conocer a Barry. ¿Por tan solo unos cuatro días de convivencia de pronto no podía quitárselo de la cabeza?

Muy dentro de él sabía que eso no era así. Que solía tener en cuenta a Barry más de lo que admitía, que siempre se había preocupado por él y lo había admirado. Si algo habían hecho esos días juntos había sido unirlos de una manera distinta, sin el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Claro que no quería pensar en eso. Era más fácil vivir en la ignorancia que ponerse a analizar ese tipo de emociones.

Y es lo que haría

\----

Llegaron al restaurante pasadas las ocho de la noche. Felicity llevaba un vestido rojo de infarto, con un leve escote y ajustado lo suficiente como para marcar las curvas envidiables de su cuerpo. Oliver no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero un par de veces mientras se dirigían a la mesa.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenían una cita como la gente, mucho más tiempo desde el que se arreglaban para el otro de esa manera y hacía bastante que no compartían el tiempo correcto como una pareja. Lo extrañaba. Y aunque estaban ahí, también sentía que no era lo mismo. No como antes.

Hablaron y Oliver decidió contarle lo loco que había sido estar en la Tierra #385 con Barry. Claro que obvió el detalle de que sus doppelganger estaban casados, pero dedicó especial tiempo en contarle que Barry era su Arsenal, que Cisco y Caitlin estaban casados e incluso detalles como que Star City y Central City se habían vuelto una única ciudad. Ella se reía divertida y fascinada, deseosa de haber podido ver todo eso con sus propios ojos.

De pronto, ella sacó un tema que lo tomó con la guardia baja.

—Pobres Barry y Iris —Frunció el ceño sin entender nada —Ella me llamó llorando hoy. ¿No es horrible todo lo que sucede? — Inclinó la cabeza algo confundido ante aquel cambio repentino de conversación. Sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la mención del nombre de Barry, casi que ni siquiera registró que el nombre de Iris estaba en la misma oración.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó confundido.

—Fue hace una semana, pero me dijo que recién juntó la fuerza para hablar con alguien hasta anteayer, quería mi consejo, y creo que secretamente esperaba que tú hubieras hablado conmigo y pudiera contarle algo. Entiendo que no lo hicieras de todas maneras...— Felicity hablaba con total comodidad, asumiendo que Oliver entendía a lo que ella se refería, cuando no tenía ni idea. Claro que podía hacerse una idea o dos, pero no estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto. ¿Barry se había atrevido? ¿O estaba hablándole de otra cosa?

—¿No te has enterado? No sé si Barry te habrá contado pero imagino que su escapada a aquel universo pudo tener que ver con ello — Oliver comenzaba a impacientarse, no estaba seguro de entender que quería decir su mujer, pero se trataba de Barry y eso lo alteraba. No quería malinterpretar las cosas ni asumir algo que no era cierto. Sí, Flash había descubierto que le gustaban los hombres, pero eso no necesariamente significaba que fuera a divorciarse de su mujer, y mucho menos tan pronto. Tragó fuerte solo ante la posibilidad de que le hubiese contado sobre su beso.

No habían hablado al respecto y tampoco le había pedido que guardara el secreto, pero asumía que Barry había entendido que era algo de lo que no podía hablarse. No estando los dos casados y en el armario (Oliver nunca disfrutó mucho esa expresión, pero no podía negar que era en donde estaba, mientras nadie supiera su orientación sexual, seguía técnicamente en el armario).

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasó? Sé más clara Felicity —

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida e inclinó la cabeza sin podérselo creer del todo —¿Realmente no sabes? ¿Barry no te ha dicho nada? — Él negó claramente irritado e impaciente. —Barry le dijo a Iris que es gay. Y ella ha decidido divorciarse...no se lo ha dicho aún pero creo que es lo obvio — El cerebro de Olive quedó en blanco por medio minuto. Sus ojos saltaron por una sorpresa que por un lado era ridícula, él ya sabía todo eso, hasta había besado al chico; Pero que por el otro lado era obvia, él jamás había pensado que Barry se armaría de valor tan pronto. Salir del armario, divorciarte de tu mujer, eran cosas que requerían muchísima valentía. Y aunque Barry fuera de las personas más valientes que conocía, todos tenían un límite.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Oliver — Felicity aplaudió en su cara intentando traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Arrow parpadeó un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta. —Yo también quedé totalmente en shock. —Continuó su mujer —Quiero decir, es Barry. Todos conocemos a Barry, nunca ha dado ni un mínimo indicio de que le interesaran los hombres de esa manera —

—Sabía mm, sabía algo al respecto pero no creí que sucedería todo tan rápido. No hablo con Barry desde que volví de Central City — Se rascó la cabeza levemente incómodo ante los recuerdos que invadieron su mente. Sus labios contra Barry. Ellos apretados contra la pared más cercana. Sus manos en la cara del muchacho.

Demonios. Realmente no tenía que sentir ese tipo de cosas ante el recuerdo. Definitivamente no.

—Debe ser muy difícil. Para Iris y para él. Osea no puedo ni imaginar estar en su posición. Prácticamente le ha dicho que por mucho que se amaran jamás se ha sentido atraído hacia ella. No realmente. Y jamás la ha amado románticamente hablando... — Puesto de esa manera sonaba terrible. Y se odió a sí mismo por no haber siquiera considerado un segundo a Iris cuando Barry le había pedido que lo besara. No se arrepentía, pero tampoco había tenido en cuenta la situación de mierda que esa chica tendría que vivir.

Miró a su mujer y sintió culpa. No solo sobre el beso. Él podía fingir que eso había pasado en una realidad totalmente alternativa, que había sido inocente y que no significaba nada. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que le estaba ocultando la mitad de su sexualidad. Si bien a él si le gustaban las mujeres y claro que se sentía atraído por Felicity, de pronto cargar con un secreto tan pesado se le tornó una traición incluso peor que el beso con Barry.

De pronto Felicity lanzó una risita, como riéndose de un chiste que solo ella entendía.

—¿Qué sucede?—

—Recordé algo que me dijo Barry hace un tiempo. Y viéndolo en retrospectiva es bastante divertido. Le negué que me gustaras y me dijo que en el caso de que si lo hicieras, que entendía el porqué, que eras un billonario durante el día y que salvabas la ciudad durante la noche. —Volvió a reírse al recordarlo —Y yo le dije que sonaba a que él quería salir contigo más que yo — Oliver sonrió instantáneamente por el simple hecho de que se le hacía tremendamente fácil el imaginar ese tipo de conversación entre Barry y su mujer. Él habría sonreído achinando los ojos con ese brillo característico y hubiera hablado bien de él porque eso es lo que Barry hace cuando le importa una persona. Ve sus cosas buenas antes que todo y perdona sus fallas.

La sola idea de Flash adulándolo de aquella manera, viendo en él un potencial como pareja que ni él mismo se veía en ese momento lo enterneció más de lo que quería admitir.

 _"Necesito hablar con él"_ pensó a sabiendas de que su noche recién había comenzado, no podría hablar con Barry hasta varias horas después. Se sintió levemente ansioso, un sentimiento que raras veces lo dominaba.

La cena continuó sin más conversaciones incómodas, pero a pesar del esfuerzo de Oliver, una parte de su mente estaba en otra parte, perdida en pensamientos que se le escapaban antes de que pudiese retenerlos. Se pasó la mayor parte de la velada escuchando a su mujer y riendo con ella mientras en su cabeza se formaba la idea de hablar con Barry antes de que la noche llegase a su fin.

Era momento de enfrentarlo. Tarde o temprano deberían volver a hablar, y realmente quería saber si él estaba bien.

Llegaron al departamento no demasiado tarde, Felicity se quitó los zapatos de taco alto lanzando un gemido de satisfacción al fin pudiendo estar realmente cómoda. Posteriormente se acercó a él con una mirada coqueta para luego besarlo. Apoyó sus manos en el cuello de él y profundizó el beso. Oliver seguía tenso desde la conversación en la cena, pero se dejó llevar y respondió lo más espontáneamente posible.

—¿Qué te parece si cerramos esta noche de la manera correcta? —Lo miró con una sonrisa pícara que a pesar de todo lo hizo reír. No estaba seguro de si se sentía con ganas para eso, pero nunca se había arrepentido de tener sexo con su mujer, y dado el estado de su matrimonio, un poco de buena voluntad y actitud no le harían mal. Tal vez un buen orgasmo lo ayudara a relajarse.

—Suena bien —La tomó de las caderas y ella enredó las piernas en su cintura para volver a besarlo.

\----

Desnudo, con Felicity durmiendo en su pecho Oliver miraba hacia un punto fijo de la habitación con la mirada perdida. Por costumbre le acariciaba el hombro con su pulgar mientras lanzaba un suspiro cansado.

¿Cuándo había llegado a eso? Acababa de tener sexo con quien hace unos meses consideraba el amor de su vida y sin embargo se sentía completamente vacío.

Si, había sido buen sexo, su mujer aún le parecía atractiva y el conocerse por tanto tiempo traía sus beneficios, pero una vez que has hecho el amor con alguien es fácil darse cuenta cuando algo de ese amor empieza a faltar. Puede ser un buen sexo, pero ya no es igual.

Y últimamente cada vez que tenía sexo con ella lo notaba más.

Ella se removió entre sus brazos para finalmente darse la vuelta como solía hacer siempre intentando estar más cómoda.

Oliver aprovechó la libertad en sus brazos para tomar el teléfono y escribir el mensaje que llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza por demasiado tiempo.

_"Me enteré...¿Estas bien?"_

_\---_

_Bueno Bueno. HOLA NUEVAMENTE._

**Siendo sincera no se cuanto me gustó este capitulo y como quedó, pero quería subirlo hoy sin falta. Era necesario como conector para las cosas que se vienen y quise darle bastante realismo al rompimiento entre Barry y Iris porque creo que es importante entender que un momento así es DESTRUCTIVO incluso aunque no quieras estar más con esa persona.**

**Y no soy muy fan de Iris en la serie pero es una mujer decente y siempre estuvo para Barry, así que la retraté así acá también. Los escritores no la hacen muy interesante lamentablemente.**

**El mayor desafío es retratar correctamente una salida del closet en alguien tan adulto. Porque hacerlo bien, que tenga sentido, reflejar la reacción de su entorno. Es complicado pero me gusta estar descubriendo como retratarlo bien.**

**Ojala de todas maneras les haya gustado y los deje con ganas de más!**


	11. Capítulo 11

_Puedo explicarte cada signo de interrogación  
Si tú me miras tal y como lo hacías  
Cuando pensé por fin la guerra acabó  
Fuiste una bala perdida_

**-Punto y aparte (Morat)**

Barry se encontraba mirando el techo de la habitación que se había vuelto prácticamente su hogar en esa solitaria semana. Había tenido la posibilidad de quedarse en lo de Cecile y Joe, incluso en lo de Cisco pero no había querido molestar y sobre todo no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que había pasado con Iris. Star Labs era relativamente cómodo, no podía quejarse y disponía de habitaciones que pocas veces usaban. Antes oficias y ahora cuartos dentro de lo que ellos podían llamar un hogar. Todos en algún momento habían pasado una o más noches allí y se habían sentido cobijados por la familiaridad de sus paredes.

Ninguno de sus amigos y conocidos le había comentado nada respecto a los motivos de su inminente divorcio. Lo cual le hacía sospechar que Iris no había contado nada y se lo agradecía profundamente. No quería verse forzado a dar explicaciones antes de tiempo y quería tener el poder de elegir a quien contarle y como.

Cisco y Caitlin lo habían abrazo a la vez al enterarse de su separación, y habían sido pocas las veces en donde un gesto como ese había estado cargado de tanto significado.

 _"Cuando estés listo para hablar de eso estaremos aquí"_ le había dicho Caitlin mientras su amigo asentía apretándole ligeramente el hombro en un gesto que buscaba confortarlo. Hablaría con ellos, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Y durante esa semana su vida se había puesto patas arriba. No se arrepentía de su decisión, pero era difícil perder esa sensación de familiareidad que lo había estado acompañando durante años.

Iris no venía a Star Labs, incluso se había tomado un respiro de su trabajo en "Central City Citizens" y no había aparecido en la vida de Barry ni siquiera a través de un mensaje de texto.

Suponía que se divorciarían, que él tendría que encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir y esperaba que poco a poco ella pudiera volver a tolerar tenerlo cerca, que incluso pudieran recuperar algo de la relación que con tanto amor habían construido, aunque fuera como los amigos que debían haber sido.

Por otro lado sospechaba que Cecile sabía la verdad. Una mujer con poderes psíquicos era algo difícil de evitar y tal vez ella hubiera sabido siempre algo que él no, y tan solo había decidido no intervenir dejando que él lo descubriese por sí mismo.

 _"Los más grandes descubrimientos traen los más difíciles cambios, pero eso no tiene porqué ser algo malo"_ ese texto le llegó dos días después de haber hablado con Iris, y sintió que decía todo y tan poco a la vez. Tenía que hablar con ellos. Eso estaba claro.

De pronto, mientras intentaba hacer fuerza para poder dormir, recibió un mensaje de Oliver y se levantó rápidamente con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

_"Me enteré...¿Estas bien?"_

Había aparecido. Por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo Oliver Queen le había enviado un mensaje primero. Y por tonto que sonase, y por estúpido que pudiese ser, eso lo ayudó a sentir que esa semana no había sido tan mala después de todo.

_"¿Te lo ha contado Felicity?" Respondió._

_"Sí, creo que Iris pensaba que ella ya lo sabía. Sospechó que yo lo sabía y se lo había dicho"_

_"Bueno, no estaba tan equivocada. Gracias por no contarle"_

_"No es como si hubiera tenido opción..."_

Y el estómago de Barry se volvió un nudo ante esa afirmación. ¿Se refería al beso? ¿Por primera vez hablaba directamente del beso que habían compartido? Claro que él no podía contarle a Felicity lo que sabía, porque en un punto eso implicaba también mentirle sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Dios. ¿Acaso iba a lastimar a cada mujer importante en su vida? Se sintió terriblemente mal por Felicity...

No respondió al instante sin saber muy bien que decir y se sorprendió cuando recibió otro mensaje más de Oliver.

_"¿Estás bien"_

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

_"Por un lado me siento como un trapo de piso, pero por el otro nunca he estado tan aliviado"_

\----

Oliver sonrió ante ese último mensaje. Saber que Barry no se había arrepentido, y que a pesar de lo difícil de su situación había podido encontrarle el lado positivo y seguir adelante le había quitado un peso de encima que no sabía que tenía. Se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había estado más preocupado por el chico de lo que se había admitido a sí mismo.

_"Es el momento de que vivas acorde a tus deseos Barry. Te deseo lo mejor "_

Sabía lo que esas palabras harían en el rostro de Flash y no pudo evitar sentir que las había elegido a propósito. Se imaginó su sonrisa y sus ojos achinados, iluminados con un brillo especial antes de pronunciar un sentido "Gracias Ollie" que lo haría sentirse la mejor puta persona del universo a pesar de estar tan lejos de serlo.

_"Me has ayudado más de lo que crees, y no sé si podré agradecértelo del todo alguna vez"_

_"Ya descubriremos una manera :)"_

Envió el mensaje demasiado rápido y a los pocos segundos frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso estaba...? ¿Acaso le había coqueteado a Barry Allen? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? Oliver Queen no coquetea y mucho menos a través de mensajes de texto. Es directo y va al grano. Y si lo hiciera no lo haría justamente Barry Allen alias FLASH, su amigo y a quien besó unas semanas atrás arrepintiéndose poco tiempo después.

 _"¿Me arrepiento?"_ no pudo evitar cuestionarse. Porque una cosa era decirlo y otra cosa que fuera verdad. Y se odiaba a sí mismo porque a pesar de estárselo ocultando a Felicity y de haber complicado todo entre él y Barry en el fondo sabía que no se arrepentía. Y eso era malo. Malo y peligroso.

No sabía si Barry le respondería ese estúpido mensaje, pero el mero hecho de creer que existía una posibilidad y al no poder imaginarse una posible respuesta decidió bloquear el celular, colocarlo lo más lejos posible de sí mismo e intentar dormir.

Soñó con unos ojos azules que se volvían verdes. Y a pesar de estar dormido no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué a pesar de haber tenido sexo con su mujer esa noche, eran los ojos de Barry los que no podía sacar de su mente.

\----

_Una semana después_

—Esta situación se está tornando incontrolable Barry, creo que tendremos que pedir ayuda —Concluyó Caitlin con un semblante serio, cruzándose de piernas en la silla que solía ocupar mientras que Barry miraba fijamente la pantalla en la que se podía ver reflejado el nuevo villano con el que habían tenido que lidiar.

—Casi nos mata la última vez, y no tengo deseos de replicar el problema de Cigarra nuevamente —La siguió Cisco mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sudor de la frente producto de la pelea que habían tenido hacía pocos minutos.

Un nuevo enemigo había aparecido en Central City. No comprendían del todo como obtenía sus poderes pero sí sabían que tenía la misma capacidad de anular los poderes metahumanos que Cigarra había tenido, solo que este no necesitaba de un arma para canalizar el poder. Cada vez que se le acercaban sin importar lo que hicieran terminaban indefensos y con sus vidas en riesgo. No solo era increíblemente inteligente y tenía un poder abrumador sino que sus habilidades de pelea los superaban ampliamente.

—No creo que este tipo sea un metahumano, sus poderes... nunca he visto algo así. No desde que conocimos a...— Comenzó a decir Caitlin cuando Barry la interrumpió.

—Constantine — Respondió por ella. Ese demonólogo que ahora se la pasaba viajando con las Leyendas había cambiado la concepción que todo el equipo Flash tenía sobre la ciencia. ¿Qué existía el infierno? ¿Los demonios? Todo escapaba a su sentido pero a la vez tenía más coherencia de lo que parecía, y sin importar cuánta fuerza hicieran para intentar comprender aún les parecía un universo salido de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—No entiendo como funciona su cuerpo ni de donde saca su poder. Tal vez deberíamos pedirle ayuda — continuó su amiga a sabiendas de que Barry solía ser reacio a pedir socorro y molestar a otros héroes que tenían sus propios problemas que tratar.

—No es un tal vez. Claro que tenemos que pedirles ayuda. No sé ustedes pero me gustaría mantenerme entero y en lo posible morir de viejo, no destruido por un maldito con un traje ridículo —Expresó Ralph quien ya estaba cansado de dar vueltas sobre lo mismo. Claro que había que pedir ayuda, era la opción más lógica. Y si él podía ver eso, no siendo el más lúcido del equipo, era porque la situación era crítica.

—Tienen razón —Se limitó a responder Flash mientras se rascaba la nunca en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Debería hablar con Oliver también? Creo que le gustaría ayudar... —Caitlin lo miró suspicaz. No era tonta y notaba lo nervioso que se ponía Barry cada vez que el nombre del vigilante salía a colación. Algo había pasado en la Tierra #385. Tal vez Oliver sabía el porqué detrás del rompimiento de él y Iris o Barry había hablado de algo íntimo que no quería compartir con nadie, pero si de algo Caitlin estaba segura era de que entre esos dos sucedía algo de lo que el resto era ignorante. Y al parecer volvía a Barry más nervioso y torpe de lo normal.

Flash intentó disimular el sobresalto que ese nombre le causaba —Primero habla con las leyendas, y si es necesario hablaremos con nuestros amigos en Star City —

—Necesitamos ayuda de personas que no sean metahumanos, tal vez Canario Negro no nos sirva, pero Oliver, Diggle y WildDog definitivamente sí —Convino Cisco logrando que Ralph asintiera en acuerdo.

—Como dije, intenta con las leyendas y si consideras necesario habla con Oliver —Respondió Barry secamente dirigiéndose especialmente a Caitlin antes de salir de la habitación en busca de una ducha. Realmente necesitaba algo que le relajara los músculos y también la cabeza.

Sus amigos se miraron con un gesto confundido.

—¿Desde cuando Barry parece tan reacio a molestar a Oliver? —Preguntó Ralph mientras que los otros dos se encogía de hombros. 

—Me pregunto lo mismo amigo — respondió Cisco mientras su mirada se dirigía al lugar que Barry había estado ocupando previamente.

\---

Oliver vendría a Central City. 

_"Mierda"_ pensó sin poder evitarlo.

Solo Sara y Constantine habían estado disponibles para ir a ayudarlos con su problema en relación a "Sucker" el no tan creativo apodo que Ralph había inventado para su nuevo villano menos favorito. En consecuencia Oliver y su equipo (sin Dinah) vendrían a asistirlos junto con las dos leyendas restantes.

Barry sabía que debía estar contento, y una parte suya se moría por volver a ver a Oliver luego de tres benditas semanas en las que no había tenido prácticamente noticias de él a excepción de ese breve intercambio de mensajes que había terminado de una manera que aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Recordó lo último que Arrow le había mandado y se sonrojó. ¿Eso había sido un intento de coqueteo? ¿Oliver Queen sabía coquetear? Estaba seguro de que había malinterpretado el mensaje, pero ante la duda había preferido dejarlo sin responder. Una parte suya sentía tanto pavor por enfrentar al vigilante que hubiera preferido dejar pasar más tiempo antes de verlo, para aplacar ese estúpido nerviosismo adolescente.

No olvidaba que Oliver seguía siendo el único hombre con el que había estado. Y por estado se refería a besar. ¡Ni siquiera había tenido sexo con un hombre aún! Y claro que se sentía incómodo o nervioso frente a él, era su referente y para colmo un gran amigo.

O eso se repetía constantemente.

—Felicity no vendrá, tiene trabajo que hacer en la policía junto con Dinah —Explicó Caitlin quien parecía haberse vuelto en ausencia de Iris quien se encargaba de organizarlos en todo sentido.

Barry se odió por sentir alivio al escuchar esas palabras. No podía verla junto a Oliver y recordar lo basura que había sido al pedirle que lo besara, muchos menos se imaginaba el poder concentrarse teniéndole a ella cerca de Arrow revoloteando.

Por otro lado Joe y Cecile habían desaparecido de escena, se habían marchado a unas vacaciones espontáneas poco después de que Barry se hubiera armado de valor para confesarles el motivo de su separación con Iris. A pesar de que había sido sin lugar a dudas uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida, no había salido mal.

Había hablado torpe, entrecortado, casi se había largado a llorar pero finalmente había podido poner en palabras lo que tanto tiempo había tenido atragantado.

Resultó que tenía razón en sus hipótesis y que Cecile había sospechado que le gustaban los hombres durante mucho tiempo. Ella ayudó a que Joe se hiciera la idea incluso antes de que Barry hubiese hablado con ellos. Se lo agradecía profundamente.

 _"Soy viejo y a veces nos cuesta ver las cosas distintas a como las hemos visto toda la vida. Y no puedo prometerte que siempre actuaré relajado frente a esto. Sé que tengo mucho a lo que acostumbrarme y mucho que digerir, pero te apoyaré siempre y si esto es quien eres para mi seguirás siendo Barry y nunca cambiará nada entre nosotros"_ las palabras de Joe le quedaron grabadas en el corazón y le permitieron poder lentamente volver a concentrarse en ser Flash sin tener la cabeza ida como había sido el último tiempo. Si Joe lo apoyaba todo estaba bien.

 _"Iris está dolida, y aunque una parte mía quisiera arrancarte esa cabecita tuya por haberla lastimado también soy tu padre y claro que entiendo. Entiendo más de lo que te imaginas."_ El sentir que no había arruinado a su familia y todo lo que habían construido juntos lo alivió sobremanera. Se había equivocado y metido la mata, había lastimado a quienes quería pero nunca había sido esa su intención y esperaba que todo volviese a ordenarse. No sería igual, pero al menos podrían estar en armonía nuevamente.

\---

Oliver Queen jamás creyó que podría sentir tantos deseos de golpear a John Constantine y sin embargo, tenía los puños apretados tanto que sentía las uñas clavársele en la palma de la mano.

¿Que podía ser peor que volver a ver a Barry sin haber tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas respecto a su beso? El vigilante hubiera pensado que nada. Claramente el destino tenía una idea muy diferente.

Cuando llegó con su equipo a Central City ya había definido que la mejor manera de que aquella misión resultase bien era ignorar cualquier incomodidad que hubiera existido entre él y Barry, y Oliver era muy bueno poniendo una cara seria e ignorando lo que pudiese estar sintiendo. De eso no cabían dudas. Parecía un plan sencillo. Si después tenía tiempo de hablar con Flash mejor, podrían aclarar un poco lo que había pasado, aunque Oliver tampoco estaba muy seguro de que debían aclarar. Cada vez que se ponía a pensarlo ese beso parecía más un producto de su imaginación que algo que había sucedido realmente.

Una vez que se habían reunido y comenzado a planear sus siguientes movimientos todo comenzó a irse en picada.

Ver a un inocente Barry Allen que acababa de salir del closet sonriéndole con esa ingenuidad tan característica suya a un John Constantine bisexual, lujurioso y lleno de malas intenciones lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y es que el chico parecía admirar al demonólogo de una manera que hacía que todo el auto control de Oliver presionara para irse a la mierda. _"John esto, John aquello"_ Y " _Que interesante, wow John eres increíble"_. Le daban ganas de vomitar.

Barry estaba fascinado aprendiendo como se manejaba el mundo del ocultismo, descubriendo el porqué de un montón de cosas que Oliver no entendía y que tampoco se preocupaba en comprender. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en la galantería que parecía desplegar el maldito sujeto mientras pululaba alrededor de su amigo.

No tenía ni idea de como el tipo había descubierto que Barry era gay, pero sus intenciones eran tan claras que la necesidad de golpearlo en la cara fueron en aumento.

—Cuando quieras puedo enseñarte más de estas técnicas corazón, siempre es agradable pasar tiempo con un admirador — 

—¿En serio? ¡Sería genial! Si antes de regresar a la Waverider tienen tiempo me encantaría —

—Es una cita —Le respondió guiñándole el ojo y logrando que finalmente Barry fuese consciente de las intenciones del tipo y se ruborizase notoriamente.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Oliver carraspeara molesto.

—¿Podemos seguir con lo que vinimos a hacer? —Exigió logrando quitar finalmente la atención de Barry de ese estúpido brujo.

Sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Sara sobre su cabeza un par de veces. La ignoró lo mejor posible mientras se concentraba en planear una táctica efectiva para poder tomar por sorpresa a "Sucker" y así dejar que Constantine lo atrapara invocando uno de sus conjuros.

Si lograban inmovilizarlo el tiempo apropiado podrían vencerlo. Ya que tanto Flash como Cisco, Ralph y Killer Frost estarían sin poderes, la responsabilidad recaía en Diggle, Sara, René y él. Cuatro contra uno, no debería de ser complicado, pero ese maldito tenía varios ases bajo la manga.

Cuando escuchó la risa de Barry dirigida a Constantine otra vez apretó los puños.

Iban a atrapar a ese maldito cuanto antes para que cuanto antes ese bendito brujo desapareciese de su vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESAAA.
> 
> Les juro que escribir a Oliver celoso me da años de vida, me pone demasiado contenta y me da tanta ternura que quiero morir.
> 
> Me costó MUCHISIMO escribir este capítulo. No me olvido que estos personajes son superhéroes y que aunque la historia sea de amor un mínimo de acción o referencias a ella tiene que existir. Y les juro que me estoy volviendo loca, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. VALORENLO POR FAVOR. jajajaja
> 
> Estoy intentando escribir capítulos más largos, así pueden disfrutarlo todo de una y no tan entrecortado. 
> 
> Les prometo que se vienen cosas muy buenas. Tengo que ver como hacer que pasen, pero esto se está poniendo interesante...
> 
> ¿Opiniones? :D


	12. Capítulo 12

_We're not friends, we could be anything_

_If we try to keep those secrets safe_

_No one will find out if it all went wrong_

_They'll never know what we've been through_

_**-Friends (Ed Sheeran)** _

—Oliver, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? — Sara le susurró en el oído mientras que el resto seguía dando los toques finales al plan que habían armado. Mañana atacarían, o al menos intentarían captar la atención de "Sucker" usando a Barry como carnada para que este se presentase y así poder finalmente capturarlo. El tipo tenía una obsesión con Flash (como casi todos los villanos al fin y al cabo) y suponían que en un día el trabajo estaría hecho.

Miró a su amiga extrañado pero asintió, pudo ver el ceño fruncido de Barry a la distancia y la curiosidad que inevitablemente se había generado en su interior. Sara comenzó a caminar y él la siguió terminando en los pasillos de Star Labs algo alejados del resto de los héroes. El brusco cambio en el ambiente, pasando de voces por doquier a un silencio abismal le hizo sentir que aquella conversación no podía ser placentera.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó apenas se encontraron solos.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja —No sé, dímelo tú, pareces estar a punto de sacarle los ojos a John prácticamente desde que pisó el edificio —

Oliver se tensó. Sabía que Sara lo había estado observando y también sabía que sus reacciones violentas no habían sido particularmente sutiles. ¡Pero él era Oliver Queen! No necesitaba una excusa para reaccionar sombrío y autoritario cada tanto, no significaba que necesariamente hubiera un problema, a veces simplemente así era él. Aunque de hecho en esa ocasión sí que existía un problema. Claro que no pensaba admitirlo.

—No me gusta la actitud tan relajada con la que afronta este tipo de situaciones. La vida de muchas personas está en peligro y él parece más interesado en, en...— Tartamudeó sin saber muy bien como continuar la oración.

—¿Coquetear con Barry? —Sara completó la frase por él y Oliver podría jurar que la ceja de la chica se había enarcado aún más. Ella dibujó una sonrisa felina que lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, se pronto se sentía a la defensiva. Los ojos de Sara lo escudriñaban y parecían leerlo perfectamente.

—No se trata de Barry, se trata de que está desconcentrado y distrayéndolo en consecuencia — Se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba hacia donde estaba yendo esa conversación. No quería a Sara inmiscuyéndose en un territorio en el que ni él mismo estaba dispuesto a entrar.

La chica suspiró —Mira, se que no es mi lugar meterme, pero te conozco Oliver. Y ambos sabemos que ese no es el motivo por el que estás así...— Hizo una pausa esperando que Oliver reaccionara o dijera algo, aunque fuera negando lo que acababa de afirmar.No lo hizo, se limitó a mirarla, como si temiera hablar de más pero al mismo tiempo no estuviera del todo seguro ni siquiera de sus propios pensamientos.

—Tu y yo somos parecidos —Continuó entonces la chica mucho más seria que antes —Vivimos atormentados por nuestros demonios y con miedo a lastimar a quienes nos rodean. Solemos pensar que no merecemos felicidad, pero si algo he aprendido es que debo dejar de ser tan dura conmigo misma. Tú deberías también — Se acercó a él y le acarició el brazo con cariño. Ellos habían vivido demasiadas cosas juntos, y también muchísimas separados pero que al final del día habían sido más parecidas de lo que a veces recordaban.

Él se veía en Sara. Por algo había vuelto a salir con ella cuando se descubrió que estaba viva a pesar de haberla visto morir en Lian yu. Al lado de Sara se sentía comprendido y apoyado de la misma manera en la que ella se sentía con él.

—Yo soy feliz Sara. Con Felicity — Remarcó el nombre de su mujer casi más para sí mismo que para convencer a su amiga. Una sonrisa tierna apareció en el rostro de la chica y Oliver se sintió un niño de diez años ante sus ojos.

—Y sin embargo John coqueteandole a Barry parece alterarte de una manera que nunca había visto antes. Tal vez deberías preguntarte porqué — Acto seguido comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón donde estaban todos reunidos. Dio un par de pasos y se giró para agregar un último comentario —Estoy aquí si necesitas. Y recuerda Ollie, puede gustarte, no es un delito— Lo dejó helado. Ella sabía exactamente qué palabras usar para dejarlo mudo y confundido. Odiaba que a pesar del tiempo que hubiera pasado, Sara Lance lo conociese tan bien.

 _"Puede gustarte, no es un delito"_ lo era teniendo en cuenta todos los problemas que eso podría acarrear. Empezando por Felicity, terminando porque estaba hablando de Flash por el amor de dios, siendo él Arrow.

De todas maneras Barry no le gustaba. No lo suficiente como para que eso fuese un conflicto.

\---

Barry pensaba que ver a Oliver sería extremadamente incómodo. Y aunque su primer cruce de palabras se había sentido tenso y algo antinatural, las cosas parecían haberse relajado bastante.

El hecho de estar rodeado de todos sus amigos había vuelto la situación extremadamente familiar y lentamente se había visto a sí mismo volviendo a ser el Barry de siempre, ese que se preocupaba por Olive (como de todos sus amigos), pero que no estaba pendiente de todo lo que este hacía o decía, ni se andaba preguntando qué pensaría sobre el tiempo compartido en aquel extraño universo. Se sentía bien una pequeña dosis de normalidad cuando el resto de su vida se encontraba patas para arriba.

Ya tendría tiempo de volver a esos tortuosos pensamientos, pero no en ese momento.

Y de pronto, con Oliver fuera de su cabeza se vio a sí mismo fascinado por los conocimientos de John Constantine. ¡Era demasiado increíble para ser cierto! No lo había conocido más que a través de relatos de Oliver sobre Lian yu y la resurrección de Sara y los rumores que de él existían. Su nombre era conocido en muchísimas partes. "El demonio" lo llamaban algunos. Para Barry solo era un tipo. Bastante atractivo (y se sentía bien poder admitir que un tipo que no fuera Oliver le parecía lindo), con un acento británico peculiar, un andar que lo hacía parecer borracho la mayor parte del tiempo, muy culto y con muchas palabras coquetas que parecía lanzar a diestra y siniestra. Pero no aparentaba ser ese demonio del que muchos hablaban.

Lo atosigó a preguntas y se sorprendió que el hombre le respondiera todas, incluso parecía divertido ante sus consultas y le seguía el juego. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que sospechaba eran insinuaciones por parte del brujo. ¿John Constantine le estaba tirando los perros? A él. Barry Allen. ¿Como siquiera sabía que le gustaban los hombres? ¿Se lo había dicho alguien? ¿Se le notaba tan fácilmente? No importaba en realidad, lo importante era que comenzó a ruborizarse como solo había hecho pocas veces en su vida.

¿John Constantine era su tipo? ¿Siquiera tenía un tipo? No lo sabía. Dado el hecho de que en toda su vida nunca se había permitido la idea de imaginarse con un hombre, se sentía completamente perdido. Era como volver a ser virgen otra vez e incluso peor, porque era un adulto de treinta y un años con menos experiencia que un chico gay de diecisiete.

Regresó su atención a John. Era interesante, sensual, pero para nada la clase de persona con la que Barry elegiría ir a por un café o invitarla a cenar.

 _"No todas las personas son material de pareja. Eso no implica que no puedan gustarte..."_ se dijo a sí mismo. Si después de tanto tiempo en el closet lo único que buscaba era meterse en otra relación estaba totalmente equivocado. No había dejado pasar un cuarto de su vida como para no dedicarse como mínimo a descubrir un poco ese lado suyo que desconocía. Debía de tener la capacidad de mirar tipos, salir con ellos, incluso tener sexo y que no por eso se fueran a volver su siguiente pareja.

 _"Creo que si me interesa"_ concluyó al sentirse tontamente nervioso por los coqueteos del brujo. No era como si fuera a hacer algo al respecto. No se sentía preparado para tanto, no sabría ni como lidiar con un John Constantine. Experto y pícaro.

Cuando Oliver carraspeó trayendo su atención nuevamente Barry sintió un golpe de realidad en el corazón y también en su cabeza.

Si, tal vez Constantine fuera su tipo. Al menos el tipo con el que ir a la cama una noche.

Pero al dirigir la mirada a Oliver y sonreír inconscientemente, tuvo una revelación: Ahí estaba él, coordinando a todo el equipo, planificando y dando miradas severas cuando era necesario, con ese ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados, cerebro que no se detenía un minuto, analizando y considerando todas las variantes. En ese instante pudo aceptar que Oliver era su tipo para todo. El tipo que llevas a la cama pero que al otro día le invitas un café, el tipo que te hace derretir cuando te sonríe pero al que no quieres dejar de escuchar hablar.

Era peligroso pensar ese tipo de cosas. Lo sabía. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Después de todo Oliver Queen no aparecía en su vida tantas veces como para que eso fuese un problema. Si, era su tipo, pero existían un sin fín de tipos en el mundo que podrían gustarle. Si Oliver le había servido para descubrir eso bien. No podía quejarse.

Cuando Sara lo llamó para hablar en privado frunció el ceño algo confundido. De pronto su atención había vuelto a estar concentrada en el vigilante y sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por despegarla de allí y enfocarse en el plan. Después de todo para eso había venido.

De haber querido hablar con Barry lo hubiera hecho. No era como si Oliver Queen no fuera una persona directa. Si no le hablaba era porque no había nada que hablar.

Debía empezar a hacerse la idea.

\-----

Cuando Sara desapareció de su vista, Oliver se apoyó en la pared más cercana y dejó salir un suspiro que pareció eterno. Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar al mismo tiempo y comenzaba a sentir que se volvería loco.

Barry, Sara, Sucker, Star City, Felicity. Parecía una lista interminable de temas a los cuales debía enfocar su atención y temía perderse de lo importante en el proceso.

Una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—No sabía que tuvieras cierto interés en los hombres amigo — Constantine apareció en su campo de visión sin que él lo hubiese escuchado llegar. Claramente estaba muy sobrepasado como para que sus sentidos se hubiesen anulado de esa manera.

Con andar tranquilo y una sonrisa socarrona se apareció frente a él. Estaban solos, eso explicaba la osadía de sus palabras.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Respondió con un semblante tan firme que disimulaba perfectamente su sorpresa ante la afirmación de John. ¿Tan obvio se estaba volviendo? Por años había logrado mantener esa parte de su vida en una oscuridad total, y de pronto tenía a Sara y a John Constantine interrogándolo y sacando a la luz cuestiones que él mantenía ocultas.

Miró a su alrededor temeroso de que alguien apareciese y escuchase una conversación que Oliver hubiera preferido mantener en privado. De hecho, hubiera preferido no mantenerla para nada.

—Mucho menos pensé que tuvieras interés en un adorable superhéroe como Flash— Comentó con una risa irónica mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Oliver Queen tiene un crush con un hombre, quien lo diría — Las ganas de golpearlo volvieron a surgir, no tan fuertes como cuando coqueteaba con Barry pero bastante fuertes de todas maneras. ¿Este tipo se le estaba riendo en la cara?

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo, no tocaré al chico si te interesa, pero si no mal recuerdo estas casado— Respondió Constantine al notar los músculos de Oliver tensarse. Le divertía poner al imperturbable Arrow en jaque, hacerlo cuestionarse sus propios sentimientos y sobretodo tener el poder de ponerlo celoso era algo que John sin lugar a dudas iba aprovechar

—Te lo repito nuevamente, mi vida no es de tu incumbencia. Pero Barry es...— hizo una pausa para elegir las palabras adecuadas. No le gustaba lo que el brujo insinuaba que sentía por Flash, aunque no estuviera del todo equivocado —Es nuevo en todo eso, no lo asustes —

—Wow, te importa. Realmente te importa —Se rió el demonólogo con una risa sarcástica que hizo a Oliver tener que controlarse para no golpearlo. Siempre le había agradado John, a pesar de no compartir su manera de vivir, pero en ese momento era la persona que peor le caía en la faz de la tierra.

—Somos amigos— Respondió secamente.

—De todas maneras no hay de que preocuparse —John chasqueó la lengua —Lo que menos tenía pensado hacer con el chico era asustarlo. Tal vez hacer que se lo pase bien un rato, siempre he tenido algo por los vírgenes...— Y eso fue todo. Todo su autocontrol se quebró de un minuto al otro. Oliver lo tomó de la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared más cercana. Su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Constantine, el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada. —Vaya violento. Me agrada. —

—Cállate la boca. Si estás aquí es como invitado, yo que tú tendría cuidado con las cosas que dices, incluso las que piensas —Lo amenazó Oliver acercándose más a él con aire amenazante.

—Tal vez deberías preguntarte que sientes por el chico que te lleva a reaccionar de esta manera —La sonrisa de John no se le escapaba del rostro, sino que se ensanchaba cada vez más a pesar de la posibilidad de que Oliver Queen decidiera romperle la nariz de un golpe. El corazón del vigilante latía con fuerza y se sentía particularmente agitado.

Escucharon voces acercarse, Oliver lo soltó rápidamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras que Constantine se recomponía. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Diggle al notar una cierta tensión en el ambiente.

—Poniéndonos al día —Se limitó a responder el brujo mientras que emprendía su camino de vuelta a donde todos estaban reunidos. —Te espero allá Oliver —Saludó de espaldas como si hace un segundo no hubiera estado al borde de ser mullido a golpes.

Diggle miró a Oliver confundido. Conocía a su compañero y el ambiente que lo rodeaba parecía estar cargado de una violencia que le resultó extraña.

—¿Vamos? —Se limitó a decir el vigilante intentando tranquilizarse e ignorando completamente la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo.

Diggle decidió no preguntar. Oliver le contaría cuando estuviera preparado. Su malhumor durante todo el día había sido palpable.

Sería un día largo, de eso estaban los dos seguros.

Y para preservar su estabilidad mental Oliver decidió que no analizaría lo que acababa de pasar. No hasta que "Sucker" estuviera bajo rejas y el orden restaurado. No tenía tiempo para pensar en sus estúpidos sentimientos. Todos contaban con él, no podía permitirse cometer ningún error.

Barry contaba con él.

\----

Había anochecido ya y lo único que les quedaba era esperar al día siguiente para poner en práctica el plan que habían formulado. Esperaban no tener imprevistos y poder deshacerse de Sucker cuanto antes para así cada uno regresar a su rutina diaria.

Estaban bastante seguros de que todo funcionaría acorde a lo planeado, así que más allá de unos nervios esperables, decidieron que relajarse y disfrutar la compañía del otro sería lo mejor.

Fueron a "Paolo's" la mejor pizzeria que el equipo Flash conocía y que se encontraba a pocos metros de Star Labs. Se sentían en una reunión de ex alumnos. Eran diez personas reunidas intentando ponerse al día con la vida del otro, teniendo en cuenta que no siempre podían verse tanto como les hubiera gustado. Esa leve sensación de normalidad mundana era agradable, aunque fueran pocos momentos eran preciados.

Oliver no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo a Barry cada vez que este interactuaba con Constantine y se sintió exasperado al darse cuenta de que se le hacía más difícil de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. El brujo parecía coquetearle a Barry específicamente para molestarlo a él, y aunque Flash también charlaba con el resto del equipo y no le prestaba especial atención a él, se notaba que las insinuaciones de Constantine tenían un efecto sobre él.

Oliver le dió un largo trago a su cerveza cuando pudo observar que Barry volvía del baño y en lugar de sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía, se ubicaba a su lado.

—Vernos tanto en un mismo mes es extraño ¿no? —Estaba feliz de tener a sus amigos reunidos y estaba cansado de fingir que Oliver no le importaba cuando todo lo que había querido desde su llegada era hablar un rato con él como lo habían podido hacer en la tierra #385.

El primer impulso de Olier fue responder "No te acostumbres mucho" que hubiera sido lo que le habría respondido a Barry en cualquier otra ocasión. Se contuvo a sabiendas de que después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, un comentario así solo habría terminado haciendo que Barry diese media vuelta y volviese a su lugar en la mesa.

No quería arruinarlo. Aunque Oliver lo negara, había estado a la espera de que Flash se acercara a hablarle. Extrañaba hablar con él, lo cual era ridículo teniendo en cuenta que su relación había sido así siempre.

—Un privilegio que se presenta pocas ocasiones —Respondió en cambio, logrando que su amigo sonriera mientras tomaba la botella de cerveza de las manos de Oliver para después darle un trago.

—Aunque sea físicamente incapaz de emborracharme este sabor sigue pareciéndome exquisito —Comentó Flash limpiándose con el dorso de la mano una salpicadura de bebida que había quedado en la comisura de su boca.

La atención de Oliver fue a parar allí durante un segundo y sintió como Barry lo había notado. _"Mente de velocista"_ pensó.

—Me sirvió mucho pasar esos días de vacaciones contigo—Le dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos ante la palabra "vacaciones". A su alrededor las personas seguían hablando, charlando y riendo, pero de pronto Oliver se dio cuenta de que ni él ni Barry parecían prestarles atención, una barrera parecía separarlos del resto.

Habían estado deseando hablar todo el día. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que al otro le había sucedido lo mismo, pero no dijeron nada. ¿Qué podían decir?

—A pesar de mi indignación inicial puedo dar fe que a mi también. Por muy extraño que todo resultase...— Oliver sonrió de medio lado y Barry sintió un nudo de nervios en el estómago. Le devolvió la sonrisa, esta siendo un poco más temblorosa que la de su amigo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—¿Algo en nuestra vida no es extraño?— Respondió Barry desviando la vista. Sostenerle la mirada a Oliver era algo que siempre se le dificultaba. Desde el día en que lo había conocido. Ojos demasiado profundos, que a pesar de parecer tan fríos, y que él buscase incansablemente volverlos de piedra, para Barry decían tantas cosas que se le hacían difíciles de interpretar. Era abrumador intentar meterse en la mente de Oliver Queen, era aterrador pero por algún motivo Barry siempre terminaba ahí, curioso por descubrir todos los secretos que resguardaban.

—Touche —Respondió Arrow volviendo a dar otro trago a su cerveza. —Más tarde podríamos tal vez, ¿hablar? —Susurró para que ningún oído indiscreto pudiera escucharlo. Quiso que fuera una afirmación, pero ese leve tono de pregunta se le escapó de los labios sin saber muy bien porqué. De pronto se sintió vulnerable y no le gustó nada.

—Creí que nunca lo sugerirías —Barry sonrió con un alivio palpable —No sé muy bien de qué pero siento que nos hace falta. — Se alegró de que Oliver hubiera sacado el tema a colación. Estaba aterrado de ser él quien tuviera que pedírselo, y después de haber sido también él quien le había pedido un beso pensó que si lo hacía la poca dignidad que le quedaba se hubiera ido por el desagüe. No quería sentirse tan patético frente a Oliver. Él era quien tenía un estúpido crush y no sabía que hacer con él. —¿Hoy antes de irnos a dormir te parece bien? —

—Ven a mí habitación a eso de las doce — Oliver consideró que proponer un lugar tan íntimo podría ser contraproducente. ¿Pero donde podrían hablar sin ser escuchados sino?

Todo Star Labs estaba invadido por su equipo y las leyendas, era eso o dejarse escuchar por todos los inquilinos.

El hecho de estar a solas con Barry le pareció de pronto mucho más importante que en cualquier otro momento. Habían pasado días conviviendo solos, y mucho antes de eso más de una vez habían estado reunidos solamente ellos dos. Se sentía diferente. Y Oliver no era idiota, podía sentir esa tensión sexual fluyendo entre ambos desde el beso. Tal vez incluso desde antes. 

Recordó el baile que compartieron y se dio cuenta de que ese fue el momento en el que todo cambió definitivamente. Fue un punto de inflexión del que parecían no poder escapar. Todo lo que habían vivido desembocó en esa instante. Todo lo anterior hubiera podido ser fácilmente ignorado de no haber compartido un momento tan íntimo después de todas las revelaciones que habían compartido esos días.

Barry asintió ante su propuesto justo a tiempo para que Ralph apareciera sorprendiéndolos y se sentara a su lado.

—¿De qué estaban hablando mis dos superhéroes favoritos? —Lucía algo borracho, de pronto se acercó un poco a Barry para susurrar bastante fuerte —No le digas a Cisco ni a Killer Frost, me matarán — Acto seguido comenzó a reírse logrando que Barry rodara los ojos con una sonrisa. Incluso Oliver no pudo evitar considerarlo gracioso.

No le agradaba demasiado el hombre elongado, muy infantil e irresponsable para su gusto, pero era una buena persona, y en ese momento intentó no pensar como Arrow y ser simplemente Oliver Queen. Disfrutando un momento entre amigos sin pensar en todas las responsabilidades que lo aguardaban al día siguiente.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAAN. Para mí este capítulo es jugoso muchachos. Y el próximo ni les cuento.
> 
> Demoré en actualizar porque se me vienen unas escenas algo complicadas de escribir. Quiero hacerlas lo mejor posible pero no quiero tampoco tardar tanto en actualizar porque el chiste es que esto FLUYAA, que no se vayan olvidando lo que pasa así tiene sentido.
> 
> Ojalá les guste y me dejen sus opiniones que me hacen muy muy feliz <3

_I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to_  
When I'm lying close to someone else  
You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it

_**Back to you- (Selena Gomez)** _

Barry llegó a la habitación de Oliver sin saber muy bien qué decir ni como, con una ansiedad latente y el deseo desenfrenado de irse corriendo y al mismo tiempo de entrar de una buena vez. Se paró frente a la puerta e inhaló para juntar fuerzas.

Una vez que tocó, el hombre abrió y lo hizo pasar con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Frente a frente se miraron un segundo sin saber que hacer a continuación.

—Bueno... —Dijeron al mismo tiempo logrando una risa nerviosa. Oliver miró al suelo sintiéndose vulnerable de una manera en la cual no estaba acostumbrado y Barry se rascó la nuca sin poder evitar sentirse incómodo y torpe.

—Primero tú —Habló Oliver a sabiendas que era un acto cobarde el pedirle a Barry que hablara antes que él. Simplemente necesitaba algo de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

—Creo que tendríamos que hablar del beso...— No habían pronunciado esa palabra nunca hasta ese momento. Ni una sola vez, ni siquiera en voz alta para otra persona, solo para sí mismos. Cuando habían acordado hablar no habían hecho referencia al motivo, pero los dos lo sabían de sobra. Oliver asintió esperando que el chico continuara. —Siento que tal vez fue algo egoísta por mi parte pedírtelo. Quiero decir estás casado, y somos amigos y...no sé, no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar al respecto —

El vigilante sonrió al notar los ojos de Barry lucir esa mirada de cachorro perdido y sentir su voz temblar. Él estaba nervioso pero Barry llevaba esos nervios a otro nivel. Le pareció adorable.

 _"Concétrate Queen"_ se reprendió.

—Barry tu solo me lo pediste. Y yo accedí, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales. No insististe ni una vez. Solo pasó...— No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo cargar con toda la culpa. Pudo sentir como los músculos de Flash se relajaban levemente con sus palabras. Parecía estar un poco más tranquilo al saber que Oliver no pensaba mal de él ni había decidido lavarse las manos y fingir que él no había participado también. —Y sería hipócrita el decir que no lo disfruté cuando los dos estuvimos ahí y sabemos que... lo llevé más lejos de lo que esperabas— El corazón de Oliver latía desbocado en su pecho a pesar de estar haciendo un perfecto trabajo escondiéndolo. Años de práctica...

Realmente le gustaba Barry. Era la única explicación que cabía ante tal estado de tensión por tener una conversación que podría haber sido mucho menos grave.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento y fue un golpe de realidad que no se esperaba. Porque no podía tenerlo. Porque jamás en toda su vida había considerado la posibilidad de tener ni siquiera un sentimiento diminuto por un hombre y ahí estaba él, nervioso por hablar con el bendito Barry Allen, quien la mayor parte del tiempo lo sacaba de quicio (y un par de sonrisas para qué negarlo). No podía gustarle por una lista de razones interminable, encabezada por el hecho de que él estaba casado, seguida por el hecho de que ambos eran superhéroes arriesgándose día a día en ciudades distintas y continuada por que ni siquiera sabía si tenía la capacidad de amar a un hombre como había amado a más de una mujer. Y Barry era nuevo en ese mundo, puro, inocente y definitivamente no necesitaba a un Oliver confundido jugando con su pobre corazón.

Tenía que cortar ello de raíz.

—Bueno, yo también lo disfruté, creo que quedó claro. Y...me sirvió, realmente me sirvió, así que gracias, porque al menos puedo salir del clóset habiendo besado a un hombre — Barry evitó las preguntas que no paraban de pulular en su cabeza. _"¿Por qué me besaste si estas con Felicity? ¿Por qué accediste? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué no lo limitaste a un casto beso si me estabas haciendo un favor?"_

No las formuló en voz alta. No se atrevía.

Oliver rió y aunque amagó a mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos antes de desviarse. Se sentían dos colegiales enamorados, inexpertos y torpes. Barry estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su propia incapacidad para sostenerle la mirada al vigilante como para notar el esfuerzo que el otro ponía en disimular y aparentar estar más tranquilo de lo que verdaderamente estaba.

—No tienes que agradecerme Barry. Lo único que quería era que no quedara nada extraño entre nosotros. Somos amigos. —Sintió que la palabra "amigos" la pronunció con más énfasis de lo usual, pero era lo mejor, que no quedaran dudas, ni para él ni para Flash.

—Era lo mismo que yo quería Ollie. Gracias a ti me atreví a ser quien soy aunque sea difícil y esté más que asustado al respecto. —

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Un sintieron un gusto amargo en la boca del estómago a sabiendas de que tal vez esa conversación se la habían imaginado diferente. Ninguno iba a admitir que tal vez en el fondo no querían olvidarse de eso tan fácilmente.

—Entonces todo aclarado —Respondió Oliver sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Todo aclarado —Respondió el otro.

Barry extendió los brazos y lo miró pidiendo permiso. Sabía que el contacto físico era algo que Oliver solía rechazar, así que lo propuso de la manera más sutil posible. El muchacho negó con la cabeza divertido.

Se abrazaron. Fue el primer abrazo que tuvieron sin que Oliver opusiera resistencia y el primero que duró más de dos segundos. Sin contar el vals claro. Barry enterró su nariz en el cuello de Oliver sintiendo ese aroma a tierra mojada que lo caracterizaba mezclado con perfume. Nunca imaginó que alguien pudiese oler a tierra mojada, sin embargo ese era su aroma, y le encantaba. Tan masculino. Tan...él.

Oliver apoyó la mano en la espalda de Barry y sintió el olor a limón inundarlo de pies a cabeza. ¿Sería resultado de ser un metahumano ese olor tan característico y tan fuerte que lo envolvía? Se dio cuenta que extrañó ese aroma durante todo el tiempo que no se habían visto. Peor aún, se dio cuenta que había estado deseando sentirlo desde que se habían vuelto a ver.

Se separaron y se alejaron lo más posible del otro. Como intentando reafirmar que cualquier sentimiento que pudieran sentir estaba en el pasado.

Volvían a ser Barry y Oliver. Los amigos de siempre. Arrow y Flash. Los héroes compañeros.

Si. Volvían a ser eso...

Y debían actuar en consecuencia.

—Creo que me iré a dormir —Anunció Barry rascándose la nuca y evitando hacer contacto visual.

—Haré lo mismo —Respondió Oliver sin agregar mucho más.

—Que descanses —Barry se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

—Tú también —Escuchó la voz de Oliver a sus espaldas —Mañana será un gran día —

El objetivo de esa conversación había sido dejarlos tranquilos, aclarar las cosas y tener la mente despejada para lo que tendrían que enfrentar al día siguiente.

Ninguno de los dos sintió que esa conversación hubiera amainado el sinfín de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Tal vez incluso sólo los había potenciado.

\----

Intentó dormir. Y como siempre las dificultades para conciliar el sueño se hicieron presentes.

Necesitaba estar descansado para la pelea del día siguiente, pero su cabeza no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sus pensamientos fueron a Barry casi instantáneamente. A pesar de que esa conversación había buscado darle paz, lo contrario parecía estar sucediendo en su cabeza.

Se colocó boca arriba en la cama, con los brazos doblados sobre su abdomen y abrió los ojos mirando el techo, intentando vislumbrar sus marcas y grietas a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba alrededor.

Pensó en el beso. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas se permitió pensar en el beso que habían compartido sin culpa, sin buscar desviar esas sensaciones al lugar más recóndito de su cabeza. Claramente eso no estaba funcionando.

La tensión sexual que se había generado entre ellos era cada vez más palpable, y estaba seguro de que se le estaba haciendo difícil de disimular. Por algo tanto Constantine como Sara se habían dado cuenta sin problemas. Incluso Diggle comenzaba a sospechar.

Recordó la sensación de Barry pegado a su cuerpo, sus labios contra sí, sus lenguas jugando, recordó la sensación del miembro del chico contra su pierna y recordó sus propias sensaciones totalmente descontroladas. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante el recuerdo.

 _"No debería"_ pensó, y no sabía si se refería a que no debía reaccionar ante eso o si no debía hacer lo que estaba pensando. Deslizó la mano bajo su pantalón tomando su erección.

¿Iba a masturbarse en Star Labs? Al parecer si.

Estando casado su tendencia masturbatoria había bajado muchísimo. Tenía a Felicity para tener sexo cuando ambos lo deseaban y sino las ocasiones eran pocas, podía ser en la ducha, una vez cada tanto, pero más allá de eso, tenía el tiempo totalmente consumido por Arrow y su trabajo de vigilante constante.

Comenzó a tocarse mientras su mente lo llevaba al lugar más obvio pero menos conveniente de todos.

Barry.

Rememoró una vez más lo que habían vivido juntos y decidió fantasear con lo que podría haber sucedido de no haber interrumpido el beso, que podría haber pasado si Cisco y Caitlin no los hubieran encontrado hasta un día después.

Gimió al imaginarse tocando a Barry, imaginando que eran sus manos los que lo tocaban y el sabor que tendría la piel de su cuello al mordiquearla. _"A limón definitivamente"._

Se imaginó besando cada parte de su cuerpo, tocando cada parte, y la sola idea de penetrarlo le pareció de pronto la imagen más excitante que habría podido imaginar o vivir en mucho tiempo.

Se imaginó tomándolo, a sabiendas de que sería su primera vez. Se imaginó mostrándole lo maravilloso que podía ser dejarse coger por un hombre, tocándolo, haciéndole disfrutar por primera vez algo que se había privado por años.

Querría marcarlo de por vida. Para que siempre recordase que el primer hombre que lo había hecho disfrutar había sido él.

Se sorprendió ante tal posesividad y también lo ilógico que era imaginarse penetrándolo cuando ni siquiera sabía si eso era algo que Barry querría. Después de todo el jamás se había dejado tomar por otro hombre y el chico podía ser igual. Siempre era él el activo, nunca otro.

No tenía tiempo de pensarlo mucho, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse así como su mano a subir y a bajar con más velocidad.

Se imaginó la suave voz del chico gimiendo su nombre y sus manos clavadas en su espalda mientras le imploraba que no parara. Se imaginó su mano tocándole el miembro mientras continuaba con sus embestidas y el orgasmo del chico sincronizado casi perfectamente con el suyo.

—Barry —gimió en voz alta con un susurro antes de venirse en su mano.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos recuperando su respiración normal.

Con la mente más en frío solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

_"Estoy metido hasta el cuello en un serio problema"_

De pronto la idea de nunca experimentar lo que acababa de imaginarse le pareció un sufrimiento más grande que muchos de los que le había tocado vivir.

\----

Sucker había respondido a la provocación. El plan estaba en marcha y saliendo a la perfección.

Todos los metahumanos estaban dispuestos de tal manera para servir de distracción mientras que los vigilantes debían lograr inmovilizarlo tomándolo por sorpresa y finalmente dejar que Constantine lo devolviera de vuelta al infierno a donde pertenecía.

Flash había aparecido demandando la aparición de aquel villano llamado Sucker y este, demasiado soberbio y orgulloso como para negarse había aparecido justo a tiempo. Barry intentó capturarlo, pero como era de esperarse sus poderes se vieron absorbidos por los poderes del villano. Killer Frost lo atacó a la par que Cisco, buscando debilitarlo y facilitarle el trabajo a sus compañeros. Sucker los mandó a volar, y aunque no los había herido significativamente, sus poderes ya no estaban con ellos. Al menos habían logrado agitar un poco la pelea.

Oliver y su equipo aparecieron. Era increíble como ese tipo lograba evadir sus flechas, sostener una pelea con varios de ellos a la vez y resistir más golpes que cualquier persona que hubieran visto. De no haber sabido que el mirakuru ya no existía, Oliver hubiera supuesto que de eso se trataba.

Lo rodearon, pero al verse atrapado Sucker mostró una nueva habilidad de la cual ninguno estaba al tanto, casi como si hubiera elegido guardarse ese as bajo la manga para un momento así. Era astuto, no podían negarlo.

Lanzó una onda energética que logró lanzarlos a todos hacia atrás, la energía los repelía, les era casi imposible acercarse. Sentían que su cuerpo luchaba contra un campo magnético cada vez que intentaban acercarse.

Barry en ese momento supo que si no intervenía, posiblemente no pudiesen ganar, y no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, no por estar ayudándolo a él.

Sus poderes habían empezado a volver, estando lejos de Sucker su cuerpo parecía recargarse como una batería. Supuso que si lanzaba un rayo lo suficientemente cerca del campo, podría desestabilizarlo y romperlo, pero corría el riesgo de que este rebotara y le diera directo. No tenía tiempo de pensar en esa opción o en lo que podía significar, necesitaba actuar, Sucker se estaba acercando peligrosamente a René y Sara, dispuesto a destruirlos.

Comenzó a correr con todas las fuerzas que poseía y lanzó el rayo directamente contra el campo de fuerza.

Oliver solo tuvo unos segundos antes de ver lo que Barry había hecho. Como era de esperarse el campo se rompió, pero su rayo salió disparado directamente hacia el pecho del chico, haciéndolo volar varios metros y caer inconsciente.

Arrow dejó de prestar atención a la batalla. Mientras que su equipo había aprovechado aquella posibilidad para atacar nuevamente a Sucker e inmovilizarlo, él había salido disparado en sentido contrario, intentando llegar hacia donde Barry estaba.

Se arrodilló a su lado, viéndolo inconsciente y descubriendo que no respiraba.

—El impacto de su propio rayo debe haber sido demasiado fuerte. Su corazón se tuvo.—Oliver se giró para ver como Killer Frost se había transformado nuevamente en Caitlin y sus conocimientos médicos le servían de guía. Tenía que salvarlo.

Se arrodilló a su lado intentando reanimarlo, no había caso, Barry no respondía y él comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Utiliza una de estas, la llevo siempre en caso de emergencia—Le dijo Caitlin con los ojos totalmente abiertos en señal de pánico para después pasarle una aguja con lo que Oliver asumió sería adrenalina. Entendió al instante. Esperaba que fuera la suficiente como para reactivar el corazón de Barry.

El suyo propio parecía a punto de salirsele del pecho. El chico no podía morir, no podía sucederle nada. Oliver no concebía un mundo que no tuviera a Barry Allen en él.

Si se moría, no solo el mundo perdería a su más grande héroe, Oliver perdería posiblemente a la mejor persona que había conocido.

La tomó teniendo que calcular el lugar exacto donde su corazón debiera estar, si le erraba aunque fuera un poco, terminaría de matarlo. Necesitaba estar tranquilo, ser el vigilante frío y calculador que siempre había sido. No podía dejar que las emociones nublaran su capacidad para operar.

_"Llámame egoísta, pero no puedo permitirme perderte"_

Tomó un respiro y lo hizo. Clavó la aguja.

Al instante Barry abrió los ojos como platos, parecían salirsele de las cuencas y al mismo tiempo tomó un respiro enorme mientras que arqueaba su espalda hasta quedar sentado.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien —Repitió mientras intentaba que la respiración le volviese a la normalidad. Apoyó la mano en su pecho mientras sentía todo el cuerpo ser recorrido por una corriente incluso demasiado veloz para sí mismo. Las manos le temblaban a una velocidad que solo un metahumano podría haber soportado.

Oliver sintió que la vida le volvía. Su alma había estado a punto de salirsele del pecho y sintió el peso del estrés que acababa de vivir en todos sus músculos.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro y sonrió aliviado.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así imbécil — Le dijo cerrando los ojos unos segundos mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, intentando reducir su nerviosismo.

—Gracias a dios —Expresó Caitlin colocándole una mano en el hombro —¿Puedes pararte? —

Barry asintió y mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con su ayuda miró a Oliver. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo. Sabía que le importaba a Arrow, pero jamás había visto la cara de Oliver como en ese momento. Cada una de sus emociones podía leerse claramente, cada temblor en su mano, cada gota de sudor en su frente, cada suspiro de alivio que dejaba salir.

Caitlin se alejó al notar que podía estar parado por sí solo mientras que Oliver se levantó del suelo estando a su lado.

—Toma más que esto derrotarme —Dijo Flash bromeando, ganándose un suave golpe en el brazo (no como los que solía propinarle) por parte de Oliver.

—Ya veo —Le respondió el hombre sin dejar de sonreír y sintiéndose en paz.

Barry estaba bien.

No lo había perdido.

Todo estaba bien.

A lo lejos pudieron observar como Cisco, Diggle y René se les acercaban para avisarles que Sucker había sido capturado sin más problemas.

—¿Qué sucedió Oliver? —Preguntó Diggle una vez que se acercó a donde ellos estaban. —Nunca te había visto desaparecer de un combate a medias. Mucho menos a esa velocidad —

Diggle tenía razón. Él hubiera priorizado la vida del resto del equipo y no la vida de uno, aunque ese fuera Barry. No se hubiera arriesgado a perderlos a todos.

Y sin embargo no había podido evitarlo.

Había sido un impulso.

Y era justamente por ese motivo que no podía permitirse sentir algo por uno de los superhéroes más reconocidos del mundo. No podía permitirse tener la cabeza preocupada pensando en su bienestar cuando tenía que estar entregándolo todo en combate.

No podría controlar jamás a Barry, ni asegurarse que estuviera bien. Y si lo hacía pondría en peligro al resto.

Tosió incómodo ante su amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera responder el resto del equipo se acercó y la pregunta quedó en el aire.


	14. Capítulo 14

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_**-Kiss me (Ed Sheeran)** _

Las cosas finalmente volvían a estar en orden. Sucker había sido derrotado y en consecuencia Sara y Constantine estaban listos para partir en la Waverider.

Oliver y su equipo por otro lado decidieron que al día siguiente regresarían a Star City. Era tarde y una noche de descanso nunca venía mal.

Todos se habían despedido, solo Barry y Oliver se encargaron de acompañar a las leyendas,

—Muchas gracias de nuevo —Les dijo Barry mientras estas tomaban sus pertenencias y se dirigían a la Waverider que cómodamente estaba esperándolos en la terraza de Star Labs.

—Para lo que nos necesites —Respondió Sara —Aunque creo que ya tienes buen apoyo a una ciudad de distancia —Miró a Oliver en ese instante y al seguirle la mirada hizo lo mismo, entendiendo a lo que ella se refería pero sin sospechar el trasfondo aún más profundo que sus palabras significaban. Arrow por su parte lo sabía, y aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sara al respecto nuevamente, sabía que ella no se quitaría rápidamente la idea que se habia formado. Tampoco estaba tan equivocada siendo sincero...

—Podría decirse que sí —Respondió Barry sonriente para después estrecharle la mano a la muchacha. Ella se acercó a Oliver y luego de darle una sonrisa pícara lo abrazó.

—Cuidate Ollie —Susurró en su oído —No dejes pasar una gran oportunidad — Se aseguró que el otro chico no escuchase nada. Lo dijo rápido y conciso, para no quedarse con palabras a medio decir.

Arrow se separó y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera pero incómoda sin decir más nada.

—A ti también gracias, no podríamos haberlo logrado sin tu ayuda —Flash se dirigió a John quien sonrió con una de sus galantes sonrisas y se encogió de hombros.

—No hay de qué muchacho. Una lastima que no haya podido enseñarte más del mundo oscuro —Le guiñó un ojo mientras que disimuladamente le dirigía una mirada a Oliver, quien rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza ante tal gesto de galantería. John realmente disfrutaba tener el poder, y si ese poder significaba sacar al famoso y centrado Oliver Queen de sus cabales, alterarlo un poco, no podía negarse. Se estaba divirtiendo creando caos, como siempre.

Sin quitar el hecho de que ese Barry Allen tenía algo totalmente encantador. No había empezado a coquetearle por molestar a Arrow, ese había sido solo un agregado.

—La próxima vez supongo —Le respondió Barry algo ruborizado. Aún se le hacía extraño el sentirse seducido por alguien, fuera mujer u hombre se sentía nuevo en eso.

De pronto Constantine tuvo una idea y le pareció de lo más divertido llevarla a cabo.

Sara ya comenzaba a caminar hacia la nave cuando él se detuvo y giró la cabeza levemente. Se dio la vuelta y tomando por total sorpresa al inocente chico de Central City, lo tomó por el rostro y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios que duró varios segundos.

Los ojos de Oliver parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y odio a John Constantine incluso un poco más. Sintió el impulso de avanzar pero se contuvo. La próxima vez lo mataría. Estaba seguro.

Por otro lado Barry estaba en total shock. Sintió las manos de Constantine en su rostro y sus labios presionarse. Era el segundo hombre al que besaba, y aunque no fuera ni de lejos un beso tan apasionado y sentido como el que había tenido con Oliver, no podía negar que le había gustado.

John se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida para después inclinar levemente la cabeza en forma de reverencia —Un placer muchacho —Acto seguido miró a Oliver —Y tu Queen, cuídate, y cuídalo a él ya que estamos —Le guiñó un ojo notando como el vigilante cerraba los puños.

Barry sonrió incómodo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿Qué pensaría Oliver de lo que acababa de ver? No podía ir besando a cada héroe que se le cruzara. Aunque John lo hubiera hecho sin permiso ya parecía volverse un patrón.

—Lo mismo digo John. Y cuida a Sara y a Rey —Lo pronunció con un odio patente en su voz y con una sonrisa forzada pero lo decía en serio. El brujo sería imbécil, pero sin dudas cuidaba a su gente.

Las leyendas finalmente desaparecieron ante tus ojos. Y aunque ni el héroe de Star City ni el de Central City escucharon, a lo lejos, antes de subirse a la nave Sara parecía no poder dejar de sonreír y negar con la cabeza divertida.

—Si que te encanta sembrar caos eh —Le dijo a John mientras este fingía inocencia encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Yo?— Ella enarcó una ceja ante tal respuesta.

—Solo un poquito —Respondió este antes de subir definitivamente a la waverider.

\-----

El equipo Arrow había decidido dedicar su última noche a descansar, así que luego de una cena exprés se habían dirigido cada uno a sus aposentos, aprovechando de la soledad de la que pocas veces disponían en su hogar.

A excepción de Oliver quien terminó sentado en la improvisada cocina de Star Labs con una taza de humeante café que posiblemente lo mantendría despierto un par de horas más.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas mientras lavaba la taza de la bebida que acababa de consumir y se giró. Era Barry.

—Veo que no soy el único inquieto de noche — Comentó el chico mientras dejaba una taza vacía de lo que parecía haber sido té en la bacha. Oliver la tomó y comenzó a lavarla también.

—Hasta donde recuerdo tu solías dormir plácidamente— Respondió el vigilante sin mirarlo a los ojos, demasiado concentrado en la limpieza.

—Lo hacía. Pero como sabrás mi vida ha sufrido demasiados cambios en poco tiempo. Y creeme que dormir en Star Labs no ayuda mucho —Lo dijo con un tono de voz despreocupado y algo divertido, pero ya estaba cansado de dormir en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba y en donde regularmente terminaba con algo roto o una severa contución.

—Buen punto. Supongo que tendrás que encontrarte un departamento nuevo —Terminó de secar las tazas y se giró hacia Barry, apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina. El chico por su parte estaba sentado sobre la mesa con su pie derecho apoyado en una de las sillas.

—Apenas Iris vuelva a hablarme creo que es lo que haré. —Se encogió de hombros y lanzó un suspiro —Ah, y gracias por hoy, ya lo he dicho pero lo agradezco nuevamente —

—Me alegra que mi equipo y yo hayamos sido de ayuda. Siempre podrás contar con nosotros Barry — Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación. Oliver seguía recordando el beso de Constantine y ese hecho lo perturbaba más de lo que quería admitirse.

—¿Y que ha sido de tu vida estas semanas? —Con esa pregunta el vigilante intentó distender la conversación, a pesar de que ese solía ser el trabajo de Barry. Comenzaba a dársele un poco mejor con práctica.

Charlaron por aproximadamente una media hora antes de que un silencio incómodo se instalara entre ellos. Barry se mordió el labio deseando hacerle una pregunta a Oliver que le estaba dando vueltas hacía un tiempo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo incómoda? No sabría a quien más hacérsela — Oliver lo miró intrigado, frunciendo el ceño con intriga y una leve e incipiente sonrisa.

—Claro. Creo que hemos pasado toda incomodidad existente a este punto —Ambos se rieron.

—¿Como...como es tener sexo con un hombre? — Preguntó Flash sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada mientras que Oliver no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír aún más con una ternura que pocas veces dejaba ver. Las preguntas de Barry siempre parecían tomarlo por sorpresa.

—¿No vas a pedirme que te enseñe como con el beso verdad? —Bromeó logrando que la las mejillas y el cuello de Barry se tornasen de un rosado bastante fuerte. _"Adorable"_ pensó. Y se dio cuenta que esa era su palabra favorita para referirse al chico. Por mucho que se negase a verlo de esa manera.

—Claro que no tonto, pero eres al único al que puedo preguntarle. Estoy algo aterrado. Y como amigo que lo ha hecho pensé que podrías darme una respuesta más verídica — Respondió Barry intentando que no se le notara lo difícil que se le hacía preguntar algo así. Era obvio, pero tenía un mínimo de dignidad que conservar.

Olier suspiró sabiendo que no podría evitar la pregunta. —Es...diferente. Todo es mucho más ¿tosco? Bueno nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre que me importara realmente así que no se tanto de ese tema. Es más fácil entenderse porque conocemos nuestros cuerpos, concebimos el sexo de una manera más parecida y...bueno no nos es tan difícil conseguir un orgasmo. Creo que lo sabes bien — Dijo a sabiendas de que era posiblemente la conversación más gráfica y sincera que había mantenido en toda su vida. Estaba exteriorizando algo que no había compartido con nadie. Tal vez con alguno de sus polvos pero de una manera totalmente al pasar.

Barry suspiró preparándose para preguntar lo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza y que era básicamente la fuente de todas sus inseguridades y miedos en lo que al otro sexo respectaba. ¡Si tan solo fuera heteroseuxal! O al menos un poco menos estúpido así hubiera descubierto su sexualidad antes y no siendo un adulto.

—Creo que el tipo de hombres que me gustan son...como decirlo, tipos dominantes, masculinos, y eso conllevaría un tipo de prácticas con las que no estoy familiarizado...—

Oliver no pudo evitar proferir una carcajada y Barry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Me estas diciendo que te gustan tipos que querrán ser los que te cojan y no sabes si te atreves a dejarte? ¿O no sabes si lo que te gusta es cogértelos? — Uso palabras burdas porque no sabía de que otra manera expresarse, se sintió sucio viendo el inocente rostro de Barry mientras decía palabras de ese tipo. Pero después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos en _más_ de un sentido, no se le ocurría como hablar de eso sin llamar las cosas por lo que erna.

—Creo que ambos. Osea, si pude tener sexo con mujeres toda mi vida es porque claramente me gusta ser quien manda — Oliver no pudo evitar reírse ante la idea de Barry Allen mandando, penetrando a otro ser humano, mujer u hombre. Le parecía tan tierno y adorable que era una escena difícil de creer. Sorprendentemente, al intentar imaginarlo le pareció también bastante sexy. Un Barry Allen dominante era algo que sin dudas podría ser interesante. Sus pensamientos de la noche anterior lo invadieron y tuvo que ahuyentarlos cuanto antes para no desviarse de la cuestión. No era momento de fantasear con el chico. Ni ahora ni nunca a decir verdad. —Pero la idea de un tipo sobre mí...no me desagrada ¿sabes? Solo que me da pavor — El chico se rascó la nuca nervioso, un gesto que al parecer no dejaba de hacer desde que Oliver y él habían ido a parar a ese otro mundo.

—Bueno, nunca he estado en el lugar de quien recibe. Así que no hay mucho que pueda decirte al respecto. Ninguno pareció estar pasándolo mal... — Le respondió Arrow intentando no morir de vergüenza al hablar. Él no era la clase de persona que contaba de sus experiencias, sexuales o no sexuales, mucho menos daba detalles.

Barry esta vez fue quien empezó a reírse y Oliver lo miró de mala manera, algo confundido por esa reacción. ¡Intentaba ayudarlo y el tarado se reía?

—¡Lo siento! Es que estar teniendo esta conversación me parece demasiado surreal. Nunca he hablado así con nadie y mucho menos pensé que terminaría hablándolo contigo. Sin contar con tener la imagen mental de Oliver Queen dándoselo a un tipo es algo que no se borrará fácilmente de mi retina — El vigilante enarcó una ceja dibujando una sonrisa coqueta y algo soberbia.

—¿Así que vivirás tu vida con una imagen mía teniendo sexo? — De pronto la risa de Barry se transformó en un nerviosismo latente en todo su cuerpo, mientras intentaba hablar sin tartamudear.

—Bueno emm...no lo decía de esa manera, sino que...bueno...— Oliver negó con la cabeza divertido. Poner incómodo a Barry era fácil y divertido, no podía negarlo.

Nunca había hablado con nadie con tanta libertad, habiendo llegado a un punto donde el ridículo parecía encontrarse en cada oración pero que a pesar de eso no podían dejar de reírse. Estaba nervioso, pero sentía una comodidad inesperada. Supuso que esa era la magia de estar hablando de sexo gay con un hombre gay. Todo parecía fluir de una manera diferente. No tenía miedo de decir algo incorrecto o desubicado. Le costaba claro que sí, pero porque había pasado más de treinta años guardándoselo todo y de pronto parecía encontrar la libertad para largarlo.

—Tranquilo, lo decía en broma. Mira, creo que descubrirás que te gusta cuando empieces a estar con otros hombres. Déjate llevar y escuchate, conoces tus limites mejor que nadie — La idea de que Barry decidiese intentar algo con John Constantine invadió la mente de Oliver antes de siquiera ser consciente que hacia allí parecían dirigirse sus pensamientos. Apretó los puños inconscientemente. Tenía que controlarse. Tarde o temprano Barry saldría con alguien, después de todo eso era lo que Oliver le estaba aconsejando. No podía evitar que al tener una idea tan real de lo que podría suceder eso lo alterara.

¿Desde cuando era así de celoso? Había sentido celos de Barry cuando este conoció a Felicity, y tal vez alguna que otra vez cuando ella salía con Ray. Pero Oliver Queen no era una persona celosa, o al menos no lo había sido en toda su vida. Tal vez estuviera descubriendo demasiadas cosas de sí mismo en muy poco tiempo.

—Tienes razón —

Hubo una pausa silenciosa antes de que Oliver la rompiera diciendo algo que estaba seguro era una tontería de la cual se arrepentiría al instante.

—No es de mi incumbencia, pero yo que tu tendría cuidado con Constantine. Sabes...no se si es la clase de persona con la que deberías considerar iniciarte...— Carraspeó para disimular lo estúpidas que sonaban sus palabras dichas en voz alta. Como si el sonido de su tos pudiera hacer que cobraran un sentido menos tonto.

Barry enarcó una ceja. Percibió indudablemente cierta molestia en la voz de Oliver y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción. ¿Oliver estaba celoso? Era ridículo pensarlo, más después de la conversación que habían mantenido el día anterior, pero no era tonto, podía leer entre líneas y ese era un Oliver Queen celoso. El mismo tipo de celos que le había visto cuando él había conocido a Felicity.

—No es mi tipo. Bueno, o tal vez sí para una noche. Pero creo que John sería demasiado para mí — Lo dijo para tranquilizarlo, pero no pudo evitar reírse ante el ceño fruncido de Oliver que parecía agravarse a cada minuto —Necesito años de experiencia antes de poder lidiar con un hombre como él — Ese inesperado elogio al brujo solo pareció lograr que los músculos de Oliver se tensasen más. —¿Fue por eso que estuviste malhumorado estos dos días? ¿Porque creías que yo estaba interesado en John? — Largó esas palabras antes de tener tiempo para arrepentirse y acobardarse. Necesitaba saber. Si no podía preguntarle sobre lo que había significado su beso al menos podía averiguar eso. Pensó que el malhumor de Oliver era su estado natural, pero cada vez que él estaba a su alrededor aunque ni siquiera estuviera hablándole el vigilante parecía alterado, más seco que de costumbre y tanto John como Flash se llevaban las peores contestaciones. Sin mencionar que se habían besado en su mismísima cara y después de eso el vigilante parecía estar particularmente seco con él.

 _"No. No. No"_ Oliver sabía que eso era lo que tenía que responder. Era la única manera de detener eso que estaba pasando y que a pesar de sus esfuerzos se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Sí — Respondió exactamente lo contrario a lo que debía. Pero respondió exactamente acorde a lo que sentía.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Azul y celeste se mezclaron mientras que las respiraciones parecían estar contenidas más de lo humanamente posible. Ninguno se atrevía a romper esa atmósfera que se había generado a partir de tal confesión.

Y Oliver se moría por dentro al no recibir una respuesta. No iba a echarse atrás, no era su estilo, pero eso no quería decir que no necesitase que Barry reaccionase de alguna manera.

Finalmente el chico lo hizo. Dio varios pasos hacia adelante hasta estar frente a frente con Oliver a una distancia mucho más corta de la socialmente aceptable. Medían casi lo mismo, sus ojos estaban prácticamente a la misma altura y no dejaron de mirarse ni un segundo.

Barry intentaba descubrir qué decían esos ojos. Siempre había querido leerlos y aunque se le hacía difícil sintió que por esa única vez Oliver le estaba permitiendo hacerlo, estaba intentando que Barry lo entendiese sin necesidad de decir más. Y tal vez estuviera equivocado, tal vez estaba entendiendo todo al revés y estaba a punto de arruinarse la vida, pero no le importó.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba y tomándolo por el rostro se acercó y lo besó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN.
> 
> Si, el capítulo lo terminé acá para torturarlos un poco. ¿QUE SUCEDERÁ?
> 
> Me encantaría poder decirles aproximadamente cuantos capítulos va a tener esta historia, pero a este paso todavía no lo sé. Creo que por lo menos 10 más seguro. Pero soy pésima calculando. Se más o menos lo que quiero que pase pero debo descubrir como hacerlo pasar.
> 
> LOS MANTENDRÉ ACTUALIZADOS AL RESPECTO.
> 
> Me estoy dedicando full a esta historia, abandoné la otra que estaba escribiendo momentáneamente (que no es flarrow) y me agrada que rinda frutos!
> 
> Dicho esto prometo mañana o pasado subir nuevo cap!
> 
> LOVE UUU


	15. Capítulo 15

_¿Cómo te pido que te enamores?_   
_Cuando al final no voy a estar cuando tú llores_   
_¿Cómo te pido que te ilusiones?_   
_(...)_   
_¿Cómo te pido? Si al final no voy a estar_   
_Cuando de ti me enamore_

_**-Cristina (Sebastian Yatra)** _

Oliver sabía que debería haber detenido eso mucho antes de que iniciase, y sin embargo solo había echado leña al fuego. No pensó en Felicity, no pensó en toda esa larga lista de motivos por los cuales eso era una mala idea.

Al sentir la boca de Barry colocó sus manos en la cintura de este y devolvió el beso con ferocidad. Se besaron de una manera que se sintió intensa y salvaje a la vez. Cada movimiento parecía ser el último, ambos temiendo que el otro cortase el contacto de la nada. A Barry la barba de Oliver le hacía cosquillas y para Oliver los labios de Barry tenían una suavidad que parecía ridícula. Le encantaba.

Sus lenguas jugaron. Cuando Oliver hizo presión para profundizar aún más el beso escuchó a Barry gemir. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo perder la poca cordura que conservaba. Hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, tomó fuerza y lo empujó contra la pared más cercana, presionando su entrepierna contra la pierna del chico. Se separó de su boca un segundo arrastrando con los dientes su labio inferior de una manera que a Barry le pareció la cosa más candente que había experimentado en toda la vida. Tomó a Oliver de la nuca para atraerlo de nuevo hacia sí, temeroso de que demasiado tiempo para pensar arruinase la increíble sensación que le recorría el cuerpo.

Sentía su erección dura, presionandose contra la pierna de Oliver. Mientras lo besaba comenzó a frotarse inconscientemente, logrando una respiración del hombre que sonó demasiado parecida a un gemido. Debió adivinar que así como era totalmente controlado en su vida cotidiana, eso lo trasladaría a su vida personal, parecía que sacarle un gemido a Oliver Queen sería difícil, pero eso solo hizo que la excitación se intensificase ante el desafío.

Oliver debía separarse. Lo sabía. Sabía que la responsabilidad recaía en él, y aún así no podía parar. Lo necesitaba. No sabía hacía cuánto tiempo no sentía una desesperación así por sentir a otra persona cerca, no estaba seguro de alguna vez haberlo sentido a ese nivel. Con ninguna mujer y definitivamente con ningún hombre.

 _"Nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre que me importara"_ recordó esa afirmación dicha por sus propios labios y pensó que tal vez eso se sentía estar con un hombre que le gustara. Malditamente increíble y mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Si eso se sentía besar a Barry la sola idea de cogérselo lo volvió loco. Claro que eso no iba a pasar cuando el chico apenas si sabía como era el sexo gay, pero la sola idea era suficiente para alterarlo a un nivel insospechado.

Deslizó sus manos bajo la camiseta de pijama que llevaba Barry y pudo sentir su abdomen delgado pero marcado, su piel tersa y suave y la respiración agitada ante su tacto.

Barry por su parte parecía haber adquirido una seguridad que pocas veces Oliver había conocido. Tomó los bordes de la camiseta del vigilante y la levantó, amagando a quitársela.

 _"Detente"_ pensó el cerebro de Oliver. Sin embargo, hizo lo opuesto, levantó los brazos permitiendo que se la quitase, para regresar a besarlo vorazmente un segundo después.

Las manos de Barry recorrieron su espalda, cada músculo, cada cicatriz, pasaron a su abdomen recorriendolo con un cariño y una pasión infinitos.. Ese hombre era el sexo personificado y Barry no podía creer que hubiera pasado treinta y un años de su vida sin haber tocado a un hombre de esa manera. Tampoco podía creer que había pasado más de 6 años sin haber tocado a Oliver Queen.

Los dedos de Oliver se aferraron al elástico de su boxer y Flash lanzó otro gemido imposible de contener. Dejaron de besarse unos segundos y el mayor hizo una pausa, dándole la oportunidad a Barry de echarse para atrás. El chico respondió besándolo incluso más fuerte. La mano de Oliver se deslizó dentro de su pantalón y el otro contuvo la respiración al sentir piel contra su erección. Dejó escapar otro gemido cuando Oliver comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su mano era grande, con evidentes callos producto de peleas y del arco y flecha. Todo Oliver estaba marcado por la vida que llevaba, y eso le pareció increíblemente hermoso.

Estaban en la bendita cocina de Star Labs, y aunque se suponía que todos estaban dormidos, el riesgo era inminente, y aún así sus cabezas ni siquiera tenían tiempo para reparar en la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, por muy peligroso que eso pudiese ser y el problema que pudiese desatar.

Barry decidió imitarlo, palpó el miembro de Oliver sobre la tela del pantalón de pijama logrando que la respiración de él se acelerara incluso más. Flash no se sentía sí mismo, parecía estar poseído por un espíritu desesperado que lo único que hacía era reaccionar ante sus sensaciones y alejar cualquier tipo de incomodidad o nerviosismo. Se separó de los labios de Arrow para luego comenzar a dejar suaves besos en su cuello mientras seguía jugando con su miembro por encima de la tela. Oliver continuaba moviendo su mano en el miembro de Barry y este sentía que si eso seguía así terminaría muy pronto. Mordisqueó la piel del cuello de Oliver y al mismo tiempo metió de improviso la mano en su pantalón tomando su miembro con la mano. Oliver lanzó un gemido que llevó a Barry casi al límite.

—Eres malditamente caliente —Dijo Flash entre gemidos, sin ser consciente ya de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Oliver casi eyacula allí mismo al escuchar palabras tan sucias dichas por la boca del dulce e inocente Barry Allen.

Si unos meses atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría temblando bajo los toques y las palabras de ese chico no habría hecho otra cosa más que reírse.

Para Barry esa situación era demasiado nueva. Por primera vez estaba tocando un miembro que no era el suyo, y aunque la sensación se le hizo extraña, también le pareció lo más natural del mundo. Como si todo su ser siempre hubiera sabido que ahí pertenecía. Le pareció sorprendente para una persona que había admitido su homosexualidad hacía poco más de un mes.

Movió la mano sobre el miembro de Oliver mientras continuaba besándole el cuello hasta que este tuvo suficiente. Sacó la mano del miembro de Barry y también le tomó la muñeca con fuerza obligando a sacar la mano del suyo. Empujó una de las manos de Barry contra la pared y con la otra lo sostuvo por la mandíbula para comenzar a besarle el cuello con una delicadeza casi demasiado grande para ser Oliver Queen pero que no estaba exenta de su ferocidad característica.

Barry no sabía hasta donde llegarían. Todo era demasiado nuevo. Todo era tan surreal. Parecía un sueño y temía lo que pudiera suceder al despertar.

De lo único que estaba seguro era de que necesitaba a Oliver. La tensión sexual que habían compartido incluso desde antes de haberse besado por primera vez les estaba implorando que la resolvieran.

Frotó su entrepierna contra la de Oliver y decidió que si iba a ser la única vez que podría disfrutarlo, lo haría bien.

Se deshizo de su agarre y Oliver aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta a él también. Pegaron sus pechos mientras seguían besándose con locura.

Barry interrumpió el beso y lo miró a los ojos. Sentía el corazón latiéndole desbocado, parecía que se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro. Oliver por su parte se sentía expuesto de una manera que lo aterrorizaba. El deseo por Barry era lo único que le impedía salir corriendo por la puerta.

—Yo...— Comenzó a hablar Arrow sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—No —Lo interrumpió Barry sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera podría arruinar el momento. No estaba listo para que terminara.

Acto seguido descendió lentamente hasta arrodillarse frente a Oliver. Bajó del todo el pantalón del pijama y tuvo en primer plano el miembro de su amigo frente a sí. Ese sería prácticamente un camino sin retorno. Pero estaba seguro.

Se metió el miembro en la boca y comenzó a chupar. La sensación de un pene en su boca debería haberse sentido extraña, y aunque en un punto lo era, le sucedió lo mismo que antes, se sentía natural, se sentía correcto. Su instinto parecía haber tomado el control.

Sintió la mano de Oliver en su cabeza, guiando el movimiento y Barry tuvo la urgencia de tocarse a sí mismo mientras lo hacía. Escuchaba los sonidos roncos que Oliver pronunciaba, su propia versión de gemidos y eso solo lo enloquecía.

Siguió así hasta que la respiración de Oliver parecía volverse demasiado irregular. Fue en ese momento en donde el mayor lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo volver a subir. Lo tomó de la cara y lo besó para después comenzar a caminar hasta arrinconarlo contra la puerta de su habitación. Le agradecía al universo que le hubieran dado el cuarto más cerca de la cocina.

Barry se tensó pensando que tal vez eso iba más rápido de lo que él podía soportar. No estaba seguro de poder tener sexo con un hombre. No a ese nivel al menos. No estaba listo.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —Dijo Oliver al notar su nerviosismo. Le acarició el rostro y pegó sus frentes juntas —No estas listo lo sé — Le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de lentamente empujarlo para entrar a la habitación y posteriormente contra la cama hasta que Barry cayó sobre el colchón y Oliver sobre él. Se deshizo de su pantalón e hizo que Barry se deshiciera del suyo.

Estaban completamente desnudos, besándose y los dos sentían que la excitación era demasiada, pero a sabiendas de que posiblemente sería el único momento que compartirían juntos, querían disfrutarlo hasta el último momento.

Oliver comenzó a dejar suaves besos desde el cuello de Barry, pasando por su pecho, su abdomen y se detuvo frente a su pelvis. El chico miró hacia abajo encontrándose con los ojos azules del vigilante pidiendo permiso. Oliver parecía pedirle permiso para todo y eso solo hacía que el corazón de Barry se hinchara de ternura y cariño por ese hombre que aparentaba ser rudo y malo pero que tenía demasiado amor para dar.

Asintió con la cabeza invitándolo a seguir y tuvo que taparse la boca para no lanzar un gemido demasiado sonoro cuando la boca de Oliver rodeó su miembro. No pudo evitar mirar, y quiso tener la capacidad de grabar en su mente ese momento, ver a Oliver Queen chupandole el pene le pareció la imagen más perfecta de todo el universo.

Oliver por su parte sentía que todo su autocontrol estaba perdido y que aún así no podía evitar estar atento a cada gesto de Barry, a cada músculo que se tensaba, preocupado por no estar incomodándolo, cruzando ningún límite indebido. Le sorprendió su capacidad de decontrolarse y aún así estar tan malditamente pendiente de él. _"Realmente te gusta"_ se dijo a sí mismo en medio de aquella maravillosa locura que estaban viviendo.

Los sonidos que Barry profería mientras el lo chupaba le parecieron demasiado candentes para ser reales. Si en sus fantasías Barry le había parecido malditamente hermoso y sexy, en la realidad se superaba a sí mismo por mucho.

Comenzó a masturbarse mientras seguía dandole sexo oral. Estaba desesperado por llegar al orgasmo pero no quería parar, y sobre todo quería hacer a Barry eyacular en su boca.

No estaba seguro del porque.

Él no era muy partidario de que otros hombres acabasen en su boca o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo era Barry, y por algún motivo no podía imaginarse otra manera de hacerlo acabar.

Dejando de lado la idea de el penetrándolo y masturbandolo hasta que el chico no pudiera más. La sola imagen de esa posibilidad lo hizo estar al borde de su orgasmo.

—Ollie... —Susurró Barry totalmente abstraído mientras le sostenía la cabeza y enredaba las manos en su pelo. Eso fue suficiente. El chico eyaculó en su boca lanzando un gemido que Oliver realmente esperaba no se hubiese escuchado en todo Star Labs. Acto seguido mientras el orgasmo de Barry tenía lugar él aceleró sus movimientos alcanzando su propio cúlmine con segundos de diferencia. Manchó las sábanas y se maldijo por no haber pensado en eso antes de elegir esa posición. ¿Como explicarían eso?

Se recostó al lado de Barry mientras que sus respiraciones parecían volver a la normalidad. Ninguno habló, pero tampoco podían ignorar que sus manos estaban peligrosamente cerca, rozándose suavemente sin que ninguno profundizase el toque pero tampoco las quitase.

Unos segundos pasaron y con la calentura fuera, el nerviosismo se había apoderado de los dos, aunque particularmente de Barry, totalmente inexperto en situaciones de esa índole. ¡Acababa de tener su primera vez con un hombre! Claro sin contar la penetración que seguía siendo un tema que lo perturbaba un poco...

Con Oliver.

Con Oliver Queen.

Su amigo.

Arrow.

El marido de Felicity.

Intentó ignorar ese último detalle porque su cabeza ya estaba a punto de explotar.

—Bueno... —La firme voz de Oliver lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Este estaba acostado y se giró apoyándose en su costado para poder ver a Barry a los ojos. El chico hizo lo mismo.

Seguían desnudos, y a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación, esa parte se les hacía bastante natural teniendo en cuenta que hasta hacía unos treinta minutos no pensaban que conocerían jamás las partes íntimas del otro. —Esto ha sido...inesperado —

—Ni me lo digas —Barry elevó las cejas y se mordió los labios en un gesto que hizo reír a Oliver instantáneamente. Le gustaba que la risa siempre existiera entre ellos, más cuando en su vida había pocas cosas que lo hacían reir. Barry era uno de los pocos motivos.

Otra pausa tuvo lugar antes de que Flash decidiera agregar algo más —¿He estado bien al menos? — Se miraron a los ojos y se rieron nuevamente. Los ojos de Barry se achinaron como siempre y Oliver sintió el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. No lo hizo. Pero fue consciente de esa inesperada necesidad.

—Extremadamente —Respondió Oliver con una sonrisa. —¿Ha sido una primera experiencia apropiada? — Ambos parecían estar ignorando el hecho de que Oliver había engañado a su mujer, y que técnicamente Barry seguía casado, sin contar que eran dos amigos que habían cambiado su relación de una manera totalmente abrupta.

—Ha sido con el famoso Oliver Queen, claro que ha sido apropiada. Y mejor de lo esperado—

—¿A sí que me tenías en tan baja expectativa? —Oliver enarcó una ceja levantándose para apoyarse en el codo.

Barry lo imitó acercándose peligrosamente —Nunca dije eso. Solo que a pesar de las buenas referencias, vivirlo las supera ampliamente —Oliver bajó la vista hacia sus labios y aprovechando aquel acercamiento osado de su amigo, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Al separarse Barry se acercó un poco más para robarle otro. Se sonrieron al desarmar el beso y se alejaron un poco, volviendo a su posición anterior.

¿A qué venían esos besos? Ninguno estaba del todo seguro. Oliver jamás en su vida le había dado ese tipo de beso cariñoso y dulce a un hombre con el que hubiera dormido, eso estaba reservado para Felicity y las mujeres con las que había estado. Sin embargo Barry parecía estar cambiándole todas las reglas del juego.

Barry se recostó mirando al techo nuevamente, sabiendo que a pesar de lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía estar junto a Oliver y lo increíble que había sido lo que acababan de vivir, tenían que hablar.

—¿Y Felicity? — Preguntó a sabiendas de que eso rompería cualquier tipo de burbuja en la que se encontraban.

Oliver sintió el peso de la culpa en su estómago. No podía haberle hecho esp. No sabía que era capaz de engañar a su mujer. Se sintió nuevamente el Oliver Queen de su juventud, irresponsable, egoísta, impulsivo. No quería volver a ser la clase de persona que lastimaba a los demás por sus propios deseos egoístas.

—No le diré nada. No de esto. Pero nuestro matrimonio tampoco está pasando uno de sus mejores momentos... —No hablaría de Barry. No lo metería en esa situación. La culpa había sido suya. Él debería haberlo frenado todo y no lo había hecho. Si le contaba a ella de su infidelidad, no lo haría hablándole de Barry. —No que esté justificandome de todas maneras —

—No me dijiste que tenían problemas...— Flash se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y de pronto fue excesivamente consciente de su desnudez. Oliver recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos rápidamente sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Barry era realmente hermoso.

—Supuse que Iris te lo había dicho— Respondió intentando concentrarse en lo importante.

—Un poco, pero de eso hace un tiempo y supuse que se había solucionado. No te pregunté porque nunca hablas de tu vida privada. — El chico se encogió de hombros mientras Oliver se levantaba de la cama y apoyaba su espalda en la pared para estar a la altura de Barry.

—Creo que en este último tiempo te he hablado de mi vida privada más que a nadie de todas maneras —Los dos sonrieron a sabiendas de que era cierto por muy loco que sonase.

—Mira... —Barry se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza en un gesto nervioso —Se que esto ha sido algo de una vez y que tu tienes una vida. También se que yo debería empezar a ordenar la mía — Empezó a hablar diciendo en voz alta lo que suponía ambos estaban pensando.

—Y que cualquier cosa entre nosotros sería una gran locura. Más allá de esta noche que ha sido increíble— Siguió Oliver algo más aliviado al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban en la misma página respecto a lo sucedido.

—Estoy de acuerdo también. Quiero decir, no sé cuando esta atracción apareció entre nosotros, y no pensaba hacer nada al respecto, pero pasó y bueno...no puedo quejarme, pero probablemente deberíamos dejarlo pasar. —

—Nunca hemos estado tan de acuerdo en algo Barry —Oliver sonrió pero sabía que esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, Barry hizo lo mismo pero sus ojos no se achinaron como de costumbre.

Estaban tranquilos pero había algo que no cuadraba del todo.

Los dos repetían palabras en las que creían firmemente, a pesar de muy en el fondo saber que había sentimientos con los que no estaban lidiando. Había cosas que no estaban diciendo y emociones que les generaba el otro que estaban muy lejos de ser simplemente una atracción sexual. Sabían que se gustaban para más que solo un polvo y al mismo tiempo sabían que por las mismas razones por las que se gustaban era que no podían ni siquiera arriesgarse a llevar algo más allá.

Oliver tenía un matrimonio en el que trabajar y Barry tenía una vida que ordenar y estar con Oliver Queen era la peor manera de hacerlo.

Sin contar con que ponían su amistad y a sus respectivas ciudades y equipos en riesgo.

Todavía era un sentimiento nuevo y creían poder controlarlo. ¿Cuantas veces les había gustado alguien para que después esa sensación se evaporase antes de volverse algo real y profundo? Incontables.

¿Por qué aquella vez tendría que ser diferente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tengo que decir que esta es una de las escenas MÁS TREMENDAS que he tenido que escribir en la vida. La tenía escrita hace unos días para poder releerla y asegurarme de que estaba bien. Solo agregué hoy la última parte para darle un buen cierre.
> 
> A partir de ahora no tengo nada escrito, así que tengo que pensar como será todo después de tremendo momento. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Yo morí imaginándolo y redactándolo, ojalá hayan muerto leyéndolo :D 


	16. Chapter 16

Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one, dancin' with you

**-Baby Blue eyes (A Rocket to the moon)**

_Dos semanas después..._

El tiempo pasaba y no parecía detenerse por nada y por nadie. Barry debió preveer que entre él y Oliver sucedería exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior. A pesar de haber hablado y aclarado las cosas, ambos parecían estar evitando al otro, intentando olvidar su existencia. Ni un mensaje. Y realmente no debía de ser algo tan raro, no era como si antes ellos se enviaran demasiados textos, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde hacía un tiempo e incluso antes de su viaje habían comenzado a estar más presentes en el día a día del otro.

Volvían a ese punto cero.

Querían retomar la amistad que habían tenido, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de tomar la iniciativa y fingir que no había pasado nada. Tal vez porque en el fondo sabían que sentían mucho más de lo que admitían.

Iris había aparecido finalmente, y a pesar de haberle dicho a Barry que aún necesitaba un tiempo para pensar antes de volver a hablar con él, se había encargado de informarle que los papeles del divorcio estarían prontamente. Siempre eficiente incluso en su peor momento, así era ella.

Decidió que debía empezar a buscarse un lugar para vivir, ya sentía pena de sí mismo al estar vagando por los pasillos de Star Labs en pijama y toparse con alguno de sus compañeros de imprevisto. Tenía un par de departamentos marcados pero aún no había ido a visitar ninguno.

Le parecía increíble como de la nada su vida parecía estar volviéndose medianamente normal. No recordaba la última vez que había enfrentado a un villano incluso la mitad de peligroso que Cigarra, Thawne, Savitar o Devoe, casi parecía más importante su trabajo como forense que como Flash. Seguía equilibrando ambos, pero estaban siendo unos meses tranquilos y no iba a quejarse, desde su enfrentamiento con Sucker (que por suerte había sido breve) tampoco había existido demasiado movimiento.

Era el momento perfecto para reordenar su vida. Incluso se había bajado una aplicación de citas online (de la cual estaba realmente avergonzado), intentando empezar su nueva vida de la manera correcta: Conociendo hombres. No se había atrevido a abrirla aún. Ni siquiera a colocar una fotografía suya, era demasiado, aún se ruborizaba ante la idea de salir con un hombre, incluso besarlo.

 _"Claro que con Oliver no tuviste demasiado problema"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Comenzaba a odiar esa voz que le decía verdades que buscaba ignorar.

También estaba aliviado al haberle contado finalmente a Cisco, Ralph y Caitlin el motivo de su separación de Iris (ignorando por supuesto la parte relacionada a Oliver). Reaccionaron bien, como era de esperarse, pero aún así se había sentido tremendamente incómodo al contarlo, y estaba seguro de que a ellos también les costaría hacerse a la idea.

 _"Es solo que siempre han sido tu y Iris. Jamás lo pensé de otra manera, y de pronto tengo también que cambiarle el género a tu futura pareja. Mi cerebro está colapsado"_ había bromeado Cisco logrando que el ambiente se relajara.

 _"Barry, sé que será difícil resistirte, pero recuerda, Ralphie no es un candidato, no importa cuánto lo desees"_ en otras circunstancias se hubiera irritado ante tal estupídez dicha por el hombre elongado, pero agradecía el apoyo y las bromas, se sentía tranquilo y aliviado, no iba a quejarse.

Caitlin lo había estado mirando algo suspicaz, y Barry no tenía ni idea a que se debía, a pesar de haberse mostrado comprensiva y dispuesta a estar para él cuando lo necesitara, había algo que le decía a Flash que la doctora pensaba más de lo que decía.

Supuso que eventualmente lo descubriría.

\---

Bien adentro Oliver sabía que fingir que nada había pasado entre él y Barry no sería tan fácil como lo habían hecho sonar, pero no pensó que le sería tan difícil quitarse el recuerdo de la cabeza. Se le aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba. Estaba soñando y despertaba con el recuerdo de las manos de Barry acariciándole la espalda, la sensación de sus cuerpos pegados. Estaba regresando a casa luego de una jornada de trabajo y nuevamente ahí estaba Barry, a veces su sonrisa, a veces solo la emoción que le hacía sentir cuando se reían juntos.

"Estás obsesionándote" se reprochó a sí mismo varias veces.

Se sentía una estúpida colegiala enamorada que no dejaba de dibujar corazones alrededor del nombre de su amado.

¿En donde había quedado el sobreviviente de Lian Yu? ¿El Oliver que había soportado perder tantos amores que ya estaba acostumbrado al sufrimiento? ¿Tanto Felicity y su equipo lo habían cambiado? ¿Tanto lo había hecho Barry también?

Aquella noche regresaba de la tienda, había ido a hacer una compra de emergencia ya que les faltaba aceite y como tantas otras veces el recuerdo de Barry lo inundó.

Suspiró en voz alta a sabiendas de que hacer algo para evitarlo era inútil.

Cuando entró a su casa sintió la mirada de Felicity sobre él apenas había entrado, y la atmósfera se volvió densa de repente.

—¿Oliver podemos hablar? — Esas palabras nunca significaban nada bueno y eso él lo sabía de sobra. Asintió y se acercó a ella que estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas también. —¿A donde estamos yendo? —

La miró confundido sin terminar de comprender a qué se refería. —¿Nuestro matrimonio tiene algún futuro?— No hubo respuesta.

—Lo he estado pensando. Y sé que tú también. Y creo que hay algo demasiado roto. Creo que ya no somos lo que éramos y no sé si podremos alguna vez volver a serlo. —Continuó hablando al darse cuenta que Oliver estaba mudo y no parecía tener intenciones de responder.

—Yo...lo he estado pensando también. Hay algo que hemos perdido, creo que hemos cambiado demasiado, no sé...creí que tiempo y esfuerzo lo arreglaría — Finalmente encontró las palabras pero se sentía torpe, cansado. Por un lado sabía que aquella conversación era inevitable, pero no quería enfrentarla porque sabía que lo cambiaría todo.

—Nunca seremos lo que creímos que podíamos llegar a ser. Y he estado volviéndome loca intentando comprender porque. Lamentándome por sentir que esto no es suficiente, odiándome por no estar feliz cuando creí que lo estaría.—

Oliver se sentó a su lado.

—Tienes razón. Y yo me he sentido igual. En este último tiempo he sentido demasiado y aunque hablamos de ello también hay demasiado que hemos dejado sin decir — Felicity asintió con un dolor y una tristeza en la mirada imposible de negar. Oliver suponía que se encontraba de la misma manera. —No sé si puedo estar en una relación a largo plazo. Creí que ese era un problema del viejo Oliver, del adolescente caprichoso y egocéntrico, pero sin importar cuanto haya cambiado desde allí, sigo siendo incapaz de mantener una pareja —

No sabía si se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo o a ella, pero estaba diciendo en voz alta algo que le rondaba la cabeza hacía un tiempo.

Felicity hizo una pausa y no dijo nada. Parecía estar meditando lo que diría a continuación. De pronto lanzó una pregunta que puso la mente de Oliver de cabeza.

—¿Y no tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que también te gustan los hombres? — Se quedó mudo ante tal pregunta que buscaba más afirmar una realidad que una respuesta por parte del aludido.

—¿Qué...? —No supo qué responder. No supo qué decir porque jamás en toda su vida se imaginó siendo confrontado por nadie respecto a sus preferencias sexuales, mucho menos por su mujer. Ni siquiera pudo detenerse demasiado en lo que ella estaba implicando. ¿Insinuaba que sus relaciones no duraban porque eran con mujeres?

—¿En serio creías que no lo sabía? — Oliver no supo bien en qué momento negó con la cabeza pero lo hizo, habilitando a Felicity a continuar, mientras tragaba saliva descubriendo que tenía instantáneamente la boca excesivamente seca gracias al camino que esa conversación estaba tomando.

—Oliver eres mi esposo, claro que lo sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba... Es imposible pasar tanto tiempo con alguien, amarlo tan profundamente y no darse cuenta, no importa cuanto tu lo escondieras —

—Nunca estuve con nadie estando contigo. Lo sabes ¿no? Mujer u hombre — Se odió porque sabía que técnicamente eso no era cierto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que lo suyo con Barry había sucedido hacía tan solo dos semanas y considerando que estaba a punto de divorciarse, no le pareció necesario de mencionar. No cuando ese evento no le hacía justicia a la increíble relación que Felicity y él habían compartido. Jamás había siquiera considerado engañarla, y aunque no se arrepentía de lo sucedido con Barry, sabía que no había sido ni correcto ni justo con ella.

—El mayor terror de una esposa es que su esposo prefiera estar con otros hombres que con ella. Y te mentiría si dijera que nunca sentí ese miedo. Pero siempre fuiste tan sincero, tan transparente respecto a tu amor que nunca pude siquiera considerar que podrías engañarme. Aunque en este último tiempo es otra historia...— Lanzó una risa desganada y le sonrió con ternura a pesar de lo amargo de sus palabras.

—Felicity...—

—No necesito saberlo Oliver. —Respondió firme y tranquila —Si lo hiciste o no, no hará diferencia porque nuestro matrimonio ha estado terminado hace un tiempo. Tal vez incluso antes de que lo notáramos. — Sintió el perdón flotando entre ambos a pesar de que ella no lo había dicho. Se sintió absuelto de pecado solo por las palabras de su mujer. Seguía sosteniendo que su infidelidad no le había rendido tributo a su maravillosa relación, pero también con esas palabras entendía que ella lo perdonaba, y que comprendía que nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores y a veces los necesitamos para tomar valor de elegir algo distinto.

—¿Como supiste? ¿Desde cuando...? — Se sentía expuesto de una manera distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera experimentado. Hablar de algo así con una persona que amaba tanto aún sabiendo que eso significaba su separación definitiva, tenía algo de maravilloso, una vulnerabilidad que solo se había permitido con Barry hasta ese momento.

—¿Slade? Esa fue mi primera pista... —Comenzó a explicar mientras entrelazaba sus manos y las apoyaba en sus muslos. —La manera en la que hablabas de él...creo que ni tú mismo te dabas cuenta, pero era distinta, distinta a como hablabas de Tommy o de John, hablabas de él como hablabas de Laurel, como solías hablar de mí...—

Oliver se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación. Nunca se había detenido demasiado en sus sentimientos por Slade. Si, lo había querido, muchísimo y sí, había sido un amigo y una persona importante en su vida, incluso cuando lo encontró consumido por el mirakuru el cariño seguía ahí, y posiblemente nunca desaparecería, pero jamás se dedicó a prestar atención al tipo de afecto que sentía. ¿Lo había amado? Tal vez. En esa época no había demasiado tiempo para amar, aún era un niño mimado que comenzaba a aprender a vivir, seguía confundido y poco consciente de sus propios sentimientos.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho. —

—No me dijiste tantas cosas que me parece que esta no hará la diferencia... A pesar de nuestro amor siempre fue difícil que te abrieras conmigo. —

—Con todo el mundo me ha sido difícil — Intentó hacerla sentir mejor. Recordarle que ella no era el problema, que el problema como siempre eran él y sus malditos demonios.

—No con Barry... —Lo dijo sin tener idea de la catarata de sentimientos que había disparado dentro de su marido al pronunciar el nombre de Flash. Oliver abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Te cuesta también, pero desde que lo conociste siempre te ha sido más fácil abrirte con él que conmigo. Y aunque no sea una competencia siempre me dolió.—Se miraron a los ojos y Oliver pudo vislumbrar el dolor en su mirada.

Se sintió aún más expuesto, temeroso de que Felicity descubriera su verdad, descubriera sus sentimientos por Barry, lo que había pasado entre ellos. No quería contarlo. Tampoco estaba listo y no sabía si alguna vez lo estaría. Sería tan solo otro recuerdo que agregar a su interminable lista.

—Te he amado con cada fibra de mi ser Felicity, y posiblemente siempre te ame. Lamento no haber sido el hombre que te merecías — Sentía cada palabra en lo profundo de su corazón, quería ser sincero, quería que ella supiera lo mucho que significaba para él.

—Ese es tu problema Oliver. Crees que no eres suficiente. Siempre fuiste el hombre que merecía, solo que tal vez no fuimos el par correcto. O lo fuimos por un tiempo, pero no para siempre. Y está bien. No todo amor debe durar para siempre. Y el nuestro ha sido increíble a pesar de todo. — Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó desde el ojo de la chica hasta su mejilla. Oliver se acercó y la abrazó, temeroso de que ella rechazara el contacto. No fue el caso. Felicity le devolvió el abrazo y escondió la cara en su cuello. Él le acarició la espalda y ella se aferró a su cintura. Después de unos minutos se separaron.

—Antes de conocerte era solo una chica que trabajaba en Queen Consolidated con muchas ambiciones y poca determinación para cumplirlas —

—Antes de conocerte era una persona oscura, desconfiada, incapaz de abrirse a la posibilidad de sentir, de querer, de confiar. — Se miraron y se rieron entre lágrimas. Oliver no recordaba en qué momento había comenzado a llorar pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Creo que a pesar de todo nos hemos hecho más bien que mal. — El vigilante asintió en respuesta.

Y estaba bien.

Aunque su matrimonio estuviese terminando todo estaba bien. Se amaban y eso no cambiaría. Siempre se querrían.

\----

Felicity había decidido ser quien se marchase. _"Este lugar siempre ha sido más tuyo que mío. Siento que debo encontrarme y aquí me temo que no podré despegarme de tí"_ le había dicho y él había aceptado.

Dos días habían pasado y se sentía desdichado y confundido, sin saber que hacer consigo mismo y mucho menos con su futuro. Al día siguiente deberían encontrarse en la Central de Policías e intentar volver a ser quienes eran a pesar de que jamás podrían en un punto volver a ser los mismos.

Estaba sentado en el sofá pasando de un canal al otro sin quedarse demasiado tiempo en ningún programa. Había cenado un poco de pollo que había sobrado del mediodía y no dejaba de sentirse totalmente desdichado cuando sintió que alguien deslizaba algo por debajo de su puerta.

Se levantó alterado y confundido. ¿Como habían podido llegar hasta la puerta de su departamento? ¿Como habían burlado la seguridad? Tenían un bendito escáner y acceso mediante huella digital que impedía siquiera llegar hasta la puerta principal.

Se colocó en posición de pelea esperando a sentir algún movimiento extraño.

Los segundos pasaron y nada. Frunció el ceño confundido y se acercó lentamente a la puerta para luego abrirla. Siempre alerta.

No había nadie pero lo que fuera que habían deslizado estaba en el suelo frente a sí.

Un sobre.

Lo tomó con cuidado temiendo lo peor. Una bomba, una alarma, algo. Pero nada. Un sobre común y corriente.

No tenía escrito por fuera nada que indicase de quien provenía, así que lo abrió intrigado. Dentro primero encontró una nota que decía _"Ahí es cuando supe que eras el hombre con quien quería bailar todos mis bailes"._

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que eso parecía estar escrito por su propio puño y letra. Y fue en ese momento donde lo entendió todo. Sacó algo más del sobre, una foto.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Ahí estaban. Era una foto de él y Barry bailando en la gala benéfica a la que habían asistido en aquel viaje que lo había iniciado todo. Esa foto no la habían hecho a posta, no estaban posando y tampoco sabían que existía, sin embargo ahí estaba.

Estaban bailando y sonriendo, los ojos de Barry achinados y Oliver con esa sonrisa tímida que siempre dibujaba cuando sentía demasiado y no podía mostrarlo.

No comprendía del todo como era posible que su doppelganger hubiese visitado su tierra, descubierto donde vivía y le hubiera dejado en la puerta aquella foto. Entendió porque había podido saltear sus medidas de seguridad (después de todo tenían el mismo rostro y seguramente la misma huella dactilar), pero no comprendía que lo había llevado a aparecer sin más, dejar una foto y desaparecer.

Vio la foto, vio lo feliz que se veía junto a Barry y no pudo evitarlo. Tomó el teléfono y lo llamó.

No sabía con qué objetivo, no sabía ni estaba seguro de que sentía, pero después de más de dos semanas sin saber de él, no podía esperar más.

\----

**Bueno Bueno.**

**BLOQUEO SUPERADO.**

**Ya incluso empecé a escribir una escena que es dentro de varios capítulos.**

**Quiero contarles que hoy vi la película "Secreto en la montaña" una historia de amor gay entre dos vaqueros de la época de 1963 (La peli es del 2005). Nominada al Oscar y protagonizada por Heath Ledger (Que en paz descanse, actor de el Joker) y Jake Gyllenhaal. Realmente ME ENCANTÓ. Es muy interesante y habla mucho del amor en esa época, de la masculinidad tóxica, de la obligación de ser un macho pecho peludo, de ser frío y tozco, y la imposibilidad de vivir un amor entre personas del mismo sexo.**

**¡La súper recomiendo! Si la vieron (o la ven post recomendación) déjenme su opinión en los comentarios (sin spoiler OBVIO) que me harán muy feliz.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo largo pa que disfruten más (y porque cortarlo a la mitad sería simplemente cruel)
> 
> DISFRUTEN PORQUE ES DE LO MEJORCITO QUE PUEDO OFRECERLES :D

_But these high walls, they came up short_

_Now I stand taller than them all_

_These high walls never broke my soul, and I_

_I watched them all come falling down_

_I watched them all come falling down for you_

**-Walls (Louis Tomlinson)**

—¿Ollie? —Sintió la voz confundida del chico a través del teléfono. Era tarde, supuso que estaría en la cama en ese preciso momento y que su llamado no podía haberlo descolocado más.

—Hola...—De pronto sintió que ninguna palabra era apropiada para explicar su llamado. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro del porqué había actuado bajo ese impulso. Sentía la respiración de Barry del otro lado de la línea y se preguntó si su corazón estaría latiendo tan rápido como el suyo.

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó el muchacho.

—Quiero verte —Lo dijo porque era exactamente lo que sentía y lo que lo había impulsado a llamarlo, pero sin ningún tipo de expectativa por parte de Barry. Claro que olvidó un pequeño detalle: Barry Allen era el hombre más veloz del mundo.

Antes de que pasara el suficiente tiempo como para que el silencio del otro lado de la línea fuese inquietante, Oliver sintió una ráfaga de viento que despeinó levemente su cabello y al parpadear tuvo frente a sí a quien tan solo unos segundos antes tenía tan lejos.

—Que demonios...— Su corazón parecía amenazar con salirsele del pecho y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Un Flash en pantalón de pijama y sin camiseta le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Lo escaneó rápidamente con la mirada, deteniéndose de más en su torso. Se obligó a no detenerse mucho más en aquel detalle.

—Sus pedidos son órdenes — Barry sonreía con dulzura, con los ojos achinados y sin siquiera una gota de sudor producto del esfuerzo. Supuso que el llamado de Oliver había sido un impulso, su aparición en Star City también lo había sido. Apenas había escuchado las palabras del vigilante actuó por incercia, casi más veloz de lo que hubiera sido bajo una amenaza a Central City.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! Casi me matas de un infarto —Intentó sonar más molesto de lo que realmente estaba, pero la incipiente sonrisa que se le escapó al finalizar sus palabras lo había delatado. Su mano apoyada en el pecho, intentando atribuir a la sorpresa los latidos acelerados de su corazón, cuando sabía bien que ya de antes estaba descontrolado, solo con haber oído la voz de su amigo.

—Y tu me despertaste a media noche, estamos a mano —Barry se sentía rebosante de alegría a pesar de saber que ilusionarse no era conveniente. Se sentía un cachorro desesperado por las atenciones de su dueño. Demasiado desesperado por sentir que Oliver lo miraba, demasiado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con hacerlo sonreir. A pesar de todo estaba feliz de que el vigilante lo hubiese llamado y deseaba estar para él, fuese como fuese. Si Oliver le pedía ir al fin del mundo en busca de cualquier cosa lo haría. —¿Qué sucede? — preguntó a continuación.

Oliver se sentó en el sofá y Barry lo imitó colocándose a su lado.

El vigilante lanzó un suspiro antes de responder.

—Felicity y yo hemos terminado — Se cruzó de brazos con la vista fija hacia la televisión a pesar de que esta se encontraba apagada.

Barry se sorprendió. Sabía que ellos no estaban exactamente bien pero jamás en sus más locos sueños había considerado la posibilidad de que se divorciasen. Luego recordó que eso mismo habían pensado todos de él y Iris y concluyó que las cosas a simple vista nunca son lo que parecen.

—¿Y cómo estas? —

Oliver frunció los labios y luego dibujó una sonrisa desganada aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No tan mal como esperaba pero bastante destruido también. Ella tomó la iniciativa ¿sabes? Creo que yo no me hubiera atrevido — A Flash le hubiera gustado decir que estaba sorprendido, y le hubiera encantado que Oliver hubiese sido quien hubiese tomado la decisión así al menos podría fingir que lo que había pasado entre ellos había tenido algo que ver, pero Felicity era quien se encargaba de tomar ese tipo de decisiones difíciles y de hacerse cargo de las consecuencias. Por muy fuerte que Oliver fuese siempre tenía debilidad por aquellos a los que amaba.

—Se que no es lo mismo, pero te entiendo, desde que me separé de Iris me he sentido perdido. Es un cambio muy grande. — Le apoyó la mano en la rodilla y sintió su calor a través de la tela del pantalón de joggin que llevaba puesto.

Parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado. No se hablaban hacía casi tres semanas y sin embargo se sentía como si se hubiesen visto el día anterior. Barry sintió el impulso de tocarse los labios al recordar su noche juntos pero lo reprimió.

Oliver colocó la mano encima de la suya sorprendiéndolos a los dos y lo miró.

—Gracias. Pareciera que siempre apareces cuando lo necesito — _"Cuando te necesito"_ quiso decir pero no se atrevió. Barry lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios que se reflejaba en sus ojos y el vigilante le acarició suavemente el borde de sus dedos con el pulgar en un gesto que parecía demasiado íntimo para el tipo de relación que se suponía buscaban mantener.

De pronto los ojos de Barry se desviaron hacia la foto que descansaba en la mesada frente a ellos. Se inclinó para tomarla sin despegar su mano de la de Oliver, temeroso de que este fuera quien rompiera el contacto primero.

El vigilante se tensó cuando sintió a Barry tomar la fotografía que había sido la desencadenante de aquel llamado a media noche. ¿Qué significaría para él? Para Oliver aún no estaba del todo claro. ¿Incluso significaba algo?

Barry la miró sorprendido. Reconocía el momento en el que supuestamente les habían tomado dicha fotografía pero no comprendía el porqué Oliver la tenía en su posesión.

Frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Y esto? —

—Mi doppelganger al parecer decidió emprender un viaje en el multiverso y lo dejó en la puerta — Oliver quitó su mano de encima de la de Barry comenzando a sentirse demasiado expuesto. En esa foto la manera que tenía de mirar a su amigo era... no sabía como describirla pero estaba seguro de que no lo miraba como se supone deberías mirar a tus amigos, definitivamente no como miraba a John o a René.

 _"¿Después de tocarlo y verlo desnudo recién ahora te das cuenta de eso?"_ se cuestionó a sí mismo y sintió una descarga de excitación ante el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho aquella vez.

—Qué curioso... —Comentó Barry observando unos segundos más la fotografía. Lamentó que la mano de Oliver se hubiese separado de la suya, pero estaba tan embelesado observando lo felices que se veían en esa imagen que se distrajo fácilmente.

Él más que observar la mirada de Oliver se detuvo en sí mismo, y en la manera que tenía de sonreír con los ojos cuando el vigilante estaba cerca. Se vio un brillo que estaba seguro jamás había tenido con nadie, mucho menos con Iris. Para Barry la mirada siempre había sido la ventana hacia su alma, sabía lo transparente que era cuando miraba a alguien a los ojos y en ese instante retratado para siempre a través de los lentes de una cámara pudo jurar que se veía más como el Barry de la tierra #385 casado con su propio Oliver Queen que como el Barry de la tierra #1 solo y recién divorciado.

Divisó otro papel en la mesa y lo tomó sintiendo a Oliver tensarse a su lado. ¿Acaso había algo más? ¿Era un secreto?

Leyó el mensaje escrito en dicho papel en la innegable caligrafía de su amigo. Supuso que en ese caso se trataba de la letra de su doppelganger y no del verdadero Oliver.

 _"Ahí es cuando supe que eras el hombre con el que quería bailar todos mis bailes"._ De pronto le dolió el pecho. Esa frase era tan real y tan maravillosa que le llegó directamente al alma. Recordaba perfectamente de dónde había salido, aunque dudaba de que Oliver lo supiera. Esa frase pertenecía a la serie "Friends" y se la había dicho Chandler a Mónica mientras estaban planeando su boda (con el correspondiente cambio de género) y para Barry siempre había sido una de las frases más sentidas y especiales que conocía. Sintió un profundo cariño por el Oliver de esa otra dimensión y un orgullo muy grande por la versión de sí mismo que había logrado enamorar al vigilante de esa manera.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrar un amor así y que alguien lo mirara de la manera en la que él parecía estar mirando a Oliver en esa foto...

Decidió ignorar la mirada que su amigo le estaba devolviendo en la fotografía, sabía que ilusionarse y dejarse llevar sería lo peor que podía hacer. A pesar de todo lo que habían compartido juntos y lo que pudiese llegar a sentir, él y Oliver nunca llegarían a nada y eso los dos lo sabían. No eran sus doppelganger, eran ellos mismos y ya está.

—Hacemos buena pareja eh —Bromeó Barry intentando descomprimir la densidad que de pronto parecía envolver el ambiente.

Oliver se rió y negó con la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos con dos leves sonrisas cómplices.

—¿Te molestó que viniera? —Preguntó Barry

—Claro que no. Desde que has llegado me he sentido un poco menos solo — _"Mucho menos solo"_ quiso decir pero no lo hizo.

—Los beneficios de tener un velocista como amigo — Volvieron a reírse y se miraron las manos, temerosos de romper la burbuja. Ambos sabían que esa pretendía ser una visita express. —Te...¿gustaría que me quedara esta noche? — Barry no supo de dónde sacó el valor para preguntar aquello, pero realmente deseaba pasar una noche más junto a Oliver, aunque lo único que hicieran fuera dormir. La última vez que habían estado juntos no lo había hecho. Después de aclarar las cosas se había marchado a dormir a su habitación, lamentando cada segundo. Extrañaba la sensación de despertar y que fuera lo primero que veía. Le pareció ridículo como podía extrañar eso cuando ni siquiera habían compartido tantos días juntos, y cuando ni siquiera habían dormido en la misma cama, uno en la sala de estar y otro en la habitación, siempre había sido así.

Oliver sintió su corazón acelerarse ante semejante propuesta, y aunque con cualquier otro hombre hubiera asumido que el motivo detrás era sexo, sabía de sobra que las intenciones de Barry eran puras.

—No quiero ser un estorbo, no sé si tienes responsabilidades que atender mañana, pero me encantaría — Oliver tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar y también Barry, los dos lo sabían, pero en ese momento no parecían pensar demasiado claro.

—Creo que puedo permitirme llamar enfermo una vez —Concluyó el chico de Central City encogiéndose de hombros —Además salvo a la ciudad diario, creeeo que me lo deben —

Oliver sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertido. Para él no era tan sencillo, sus responsabilidades siempre habían estado primero y nunca faltaba, sin importar si estaba enfermo o no. Miró a Barry sonriente y sincero, dispuesto a quedarse con él por el simple placer de su compañía y sintió algo dentro de él cambiar definitivamente.

—Creo que puedo hacer lo mismo —Concluyó sin saber muy bien a donde eso los conduciría. No estaba en territorio conocido, pero por una vez dejaría al corazón mandar y demostrarle que sin pensar tanto también podía elegir sabiamente.

Esperaba estar en lo correcto.

\----

Charlaron otro largo rato tomando té intentando pretender que la tensión que había en el ambiente era inexistente. Se habían extrañado. Los dos lo sabían. La conversación fluía de una manera tan natural que Oliver no podía dejar de sorprenderse. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos más conectaban y la profundidad de dicho vínculo solo parecía profundizarse. Iba más allá de agradarse o llevarse bien. Se entendían. Había cierta camaradería entre ambos que parecía inexplicable. No se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido ni con sus parejas ni con sus amigos, era indescriptible y lo hacía sentirse menos solo. Como si por primera vez tuviera a alguien con quien realmente se sentía Oliver. No sabía quién era el verdadero Oliver, siempre acostumbrado a poner partes de sí y a dejar de lado otras, pero junto a Barry sentía que todas esas personalidades confluían en una, volvían a unificarse.

Cuando se hizo la hora de dormir Barry amagó a recostarse en el sofá aún sin sábanas de por medio. Oliver negó con la cabeza divertido.

—Creo que después de lo que hemos vivido podemos compartir cama sin que eso sea un problema. ¿Verdad? —Sabía que lo que estaba proponiendo tenía un peso mayor del que el tono ligero de sus palabras implicaba. Los dos lo sabían.

Barry tragó saliva con fuerza. La propuesta era tentadora y lo hacía sentirse nervioso e inexperto. ¿Solo sería dormir verdad? Oliver no había dado señales de buscar más que eso y Barry definitivamente tampoco.

Habían pactado ser amigos y dejar todo atrás. Había sido de mutuo acuerdo y nada tenía porqué verse alterado solo por dormir en la misma cama que ya de por sí era bastante grande.

Había compartido cama con Cisco una vez, no había sido grave, pero el hecho de hacerlo con Oliver le daba un significado totalmente diferente.

—¿Seguro? No quiero molestar —

—No molestas, me molestaras más si tengo que gastar un buen juego de sábanas en el ti — Bromeó el vigilante intentando quitarle peso a la situación.

—Si insistes —Respondió Flash con una risita que buscaba sonar despreocupada pero que sonaba más nerviosa que otra cosa. —Al menos he venido con el pijama puesto —Dijo señalándo su pecho al descubierto y el pantalón que llevaba. Consideró que tal vez debería haberse puesto algo encima antes de haber corrido hacia allí, pero ya era demasiado tarde, llevaban hablando bastante tiempo y Oliver no había hecho comentarios respecto a su desnudez con lo cual supuso no habría problema. Al otro día apreciaría que el vigilante le prestase una camiseta para no tener que volver a salir en cuero a la calle.

\-------

Barry no podía dormirse. ¿Como podría? Estaba compartiendo cama con nada más y nada menos que Oliver Queen y por más amplia que esta fuese podía sentir el calor corporal que este emanaba, casi podía sentir sus espaldas desnudas tocándose. Estaban cada uno mirando hacia al lado opuesto, intentando volver esa situación un poco menos extraña de lo que era.

Se preguntó si Oliver estaría dormido. Era poco probable teniendo en cuenta las muchas dificultades que este solía tener para conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo su respiración era pausada y tranquila lo cual hizo que Barry tuviese ciertas dudas.

Su respiración por otro lado era totalmente irregular, y se esforzaba con todas sus fuerzas en que no se notara. Se sentía agitado y con el corazón latiendole desbocado, intentaba que cada bocanada de aire que daba fuera sutil y tranquila, contraria a lo que sentía en su interior.

Sintió movimiento en la cama y a Oliver girándose, quedando acostado boca arriba. ¿Estaría realmente dormido? No lo tenía muy en claro. No podía parar de analizar cada imperceptible movimiento de su amigo, cada respiración, intentando encontrar algo que probara que este estaba tan nervioso como él.

Pasaron unos minutos y Barry aún seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se sentía inquieto, no lograba relajarse ni encontrar una posición cómoda. Se giró hacia el lado de Oliver y lo observó con los ojos cerrados en la misma posición en la que se había colocado unos minutos antes. A sabiendas de que Oliver no lo notaría Barry aprovechó dicha oportunidad para detenerse en su rostro, analizarlo de una manera en la que nunca había podido.

Se paseó por sus cejas rubias, sus pestañas, su nariz y se detuvo en su barba y en su boca, esa boca había estado en tantas partes de su cuerpo que el solo recuerdo hizo que el cuerpo de Barry reaccionase ante ello. Se alegraba de estar cubierto con la sábana porque esa erección sería notoria a pesar de estar llevando un pantalón de pijama. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse, la sola idea de compartir cama con Oliver había pasado a ser no solo incómoda sino también extremadamente erótica. Quería tocarlo. Sentía un deseo irrefrenable de pasar su dedo por cada parte de la piel de su rostro, detenerse en los labios y continuar bajando, acariciando con apenas un toque su abdomen.

De pronto los ojos de Oliver se abrieron y Barry podría haber jurado que su corazón se salteó varios latidos. Lo había atrapado observándolo. ¿Hace cuánto estaba despierto? ¿Siempre lo había estado?

Sabía que abrir los ojos daría inicio a algo que no sabría como terminar. Lo sabía y sin embargo había decidido hacerlo. ¿Realmente Barry creía que él podía simplemente dormir teniéndolo recostado a su lado? La idea de compartir cama había sido ridícula y para colmo había sido suya. Desde el instante en el que se habían acostado juntos sintió que eso no había sido una buena idea. Si ya tenía dificultades para dormir de por sí, en ese momento estaba lo más alejado del sueño de lo que podía estar.

Sintió su mirada todo el tiempo y a pesar de no haber abierto los ojos se sintió totalmente desnudo y expuesto ante una mirada tan inquisitiva como la que percibía en su amigo. Sintió su propia erección presionando de improviso y no podía creer que unos ojos en la oscuridad y la leve sensación de calor corporal a su lado pudiesen generarle eso.

Quería tocarlo. Quería sentirlo cerca y sabía que estaba mal y aún así no podía controlarlo. ¿Desde cuando no podía controlar sus instintos más básicos?

Abrió los ojos y giró levemente la cabeza. A pesar de la oscuridad sus ojos se encontraron sin problema. Celeste y azul juntos otra vez.

Ninguno dijo nada. No sabían qué decir.

Quería extender su mano y tocarlo.

Y de pronto cualquier excusa dejó de importarle.

Se acercó suavemente, girando todo su cuerpo y quedando frente a frente con él. Apenas un respiro de distancia entre sus bocas. Podían sentir la respiración del otro haciéndoles cosquillas.

Barry le miró la boca y se mordió los labios. Ambos sabían lo que sentían y sabían lo que querían pero estaban demasiado asustados para actuar. Ese deseo que sentían se les estaba yendo de las manos y comenzaban a quedarse sin excusas para justificar como era que siempre terminaban encima del otro. ¿Cuánto más podrían sostener algo aspi?

Oliver apoyó su mano en la nuca de Barry y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, el oro cerró brevemente los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Flash no sabía que decir. No quería arruinar el momento y temía actuar. La última vez el lo había besado primero, y la anterior había sido quien había pedido que lo besara. No podía seguir presionando de esa manera, sentía que si Oliver no hacía nada esa sería la señal que necesitaba para rendirse finalmente. Ellos eran distintos, Oliver y él no estaban en la misma página. Barry quería descubrirse y encontrar el amor. Oliver tenía otras prioridades.

Aún así el contacto de su mano acaricándolo le generó un escalofrío. Lo miró dándole el permiso para todo con la mirada, casi suplicándole que hiciese algo al respecto. Barry no sabía si podría sobrevivir a esa noche sin besarlo.

No tuvo que darle más vueltas al asunto.

Oliver lo atrajo hacia sí empujándolo por la nuca y lo besó suavemente. Un beso corto y suave para después separarse. Dejaron pasar solo un segundo sin decir nada cuando Oliver decidió repetir la acción una vez más. Aquella vez Barry le devolvió el gesto. Comenzaron a besarse de esa manera, lenta, pausada, cada beso era tranquilo y suave, cargado de un sentimiento al que ninguno quería ponerle nombre.

Por primera vez fue Barry quien profundizó el beso. Su lengua entró en la boca de Oliver y comenzó a jugar con la suya aún manteniendo un ritmo lento.

Oliver apoyó su mano en la cintura del chico y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Gimió en su boca al sentir las erecciones de ambos presionándose. Fue así como el beso comenzó a volverse más intenso. Barry enredó los dedos en su cabello y pegó aún más su cuerpo antes de juntar toda la seguridad que en sí mismo tenía para levantarse y colocarse encima de Oliver y comenzar a besarle el cuello dejando leves mordiscos.

El vigilante se acomodó mejor apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras que sostenía al chico que tenía encima y disfrutaba esos besos que lo estaban volviendo loco.

No se habían dicho ni siquiera una palabra y sin embargo sentían que no lo necesitaban. Todo estaba dicho sin haber sido pronunciado y eso era suficiente.

Barry comenzó a refregarse contra la erección de Oliver mientras que este había reclamado sus labios nuevamente y lo besaba con ferocidad. Flash logró separarse brevemente para comenzar a dejar pequeños besos por el abdomen de su amigo bajando lentamente hacia su pelvis. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba a cada roce.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba sacando tanta seguridad como para ser él quien tomaba la iniciativa pero se sentía desesperado, sentía el deseo por Oliver más fuerte que nunca, recordaba cada noche que había pasado pensando en él en esas semanas y las sensaciones le había despertado la única vez que habían compartido un momento similar.

Bajó el pantalón del vigilante comenzó a masajear su miembro lentamente para después ponérselo en la boca. Las manos de Oliver se aferraron a las sábanas.

Eran solo ellos dos. Nadie iba a interrumpirlos, no debían preocuparse por el ruido, se habían decidido y disfrutarían de eso cuanto pudieran.

Oliver encontró la iniciativa de Barry extremadamente excitante. Sentirlo encima suyo y luego bajar para darle sexo oral de una manera tan erótica lo había matado. Se sentía al borde del abismo desde incluso antes de que empezaran a besarse. Lo que le generaba el muchacho no tenía nombre.

Iba a darle la mejor noche de su vida. Si iba a tenerlo iba a tenerlo en toda la regla y le enseñaría lo que era disfrutar con un hombre, realmente disfrutar. Todavía le parecía surreal que la persona de la cual estaba hablando fuera Barry Allen pero de nada servía reprimirse más.

Lo hizo separarse de su miembro con una gran fuerza de voluntad para después moverlo con destreza y recostarlo en la cama esta vez estando él encima. Lo besaba con ferocidad, cada tanto le mordía el labio sacándole un que otro gemido que terminaban excitándolo más a él que al chico. Su pantalón y boxer ya habían desaparecido y decidió hacer lo mismo con los de su acompañante. Volvió a estar encima y cuando sus miembros comenzaron a frotarse sin telas de por medio sintió que realmente podría tener un orgasmo solo haciendo eso.

 _"Demonios qué maravilloso es estar con otro hombre"_ se dio cuenta por segunda vez desde que aquel idilio con Barry había empezado que realmente había extrañado estar con tipos.

Imitó lo que el muchacho había hecho con él hacía unos minutos y fue dejando besos por su abdomen y pelvis, mordiendo también cada tanto algún pedazo de piel que considerase irresistible. Tal vez Barry tendría marcas al día siguiente. La sola posibilidad de que fuera así lo excitó todavía más. Su perfecta piel pálida con marcas demostrando lo que Oliver había hecho con él la noche anterior.

Comenzó a chupar su miembro conteniendo la desesperación que sentía. No tenía ninguna intención de que aquello terminase rápido, así que iba a tomarse su tiempo. Deslizaba la lengua con suma precisión y succionaba en el momento adecuado. Comenzó a acariciar con las manos sus testículos sintiendo como el chico parecía retorcerse a cada toque. Separó su boca del miembro de Barry decidido a ir más allá y rezando que su amigo no lo detuviese. Comenzó a besarle los testículos para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas y lamer suavemente su agujero. Era definitivamente algo que jamás se imaginó haciendo con Barry Allen pero en ese momento sintió su propia erección dolerle debido a tanta excitación.

Barry por su parte había decidido desde el inicio que esa noche quería vivirlo todo. Estaba seguro y completamente entregado a la idea de Oliver Queen quitando su recién adquirida nueva virginidad. No se imaginaba compartiendo ese momento con nadie más. Cuando la boca de Oliver tocó esa parte suya totalmente inexplorada lanzó un gemido. Se sentía malditamente bien, mejor de lo que había esperado. La boca de Oliver jugaba con él, lo penetraba suavemente y volvía a salirse jugando con todo el agujero de Barry a voluntad. Era una sensación nueva y diferente pero que lo estaba volviendo loco. De pronto sintió un dedo presionando y se tensó inmediatamente sin poderlo evitar.

Oliver ante tal reacción se detuvo y amagó a retirarse.

—No —Sentenció Barry en un tono de total súplica —Sigue — Eran las primeras palabras que se habían dicho desde hacía casi una hora y se sintieron rasposas y necesitadas saliendo de su boca.

Oliver obedeció y presionó con suavidad. Barry gimió al instante incitándolo a profundizar la acción. El dedo de Oliver se movía confiado y seguro, lo tocaba en puntos que lo volvían loco. El miembro de Barry palpitaba con urgencia y se sentía extraño que a pesar de eso no sintiese el típico deseo de penetrar que siempre acompañaba toda actividad sexual. Le gustaba ser penetrado por los dedos de Oliver y la sola idea de tenerlo encima suyo haciendo lo mismo con su miembro casi lo hace eyacular en el acto.

Otro dedo entró junto con la boca de Oliver que seguía lubricando la zona de una manera experta. Barry acercó la mano a su propio miembro intentando aliviar levemente la tremenda excitación que sentía que estaba destruyendolo.

De pronto Oliver se detuvo y volvió a colocarse encima suyo para después besarlo con ferocidad. Barry sintió la desesperación en la manera que tenía de aferrarse a su cuerpo y por lo duro que sentía su miembro presionándole el estómago.

De pronto se separó de la boca de Flash y pegó sus frentes —¿Quieres...? —Preguntó sin decir nada más pero sabiendo que eso sería suficiente.

Barry tragó saliva nervioso pero asintió viendo como al instante Oliver se estiraba levemente para abrir el cajón de su mesa de luz y retirar un tubo de lubricante y un preservativo.

 _"Bien no dolerá tanto entonces"_ pensó Barry aliviado. No estaba seguro de sí el sexo anal sería algo que le dolería. ¿No era un metahumano después de todo? Técnicamente tenía una resistencia mucho mayor, sin contar la cantidad de palizas que había recibido como Flash. ¿Sería lo mismo? Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a su doppelganger.

Los dedos de Oliver bañados en lubricante volvieron a introducirse en él aquella vez con más fuerza e intensidad. Barry ya no era consciente de cuanto estaba gimiendo y de lo bien que se sentía eso, estaba con la mente en otro plano, había superado cualquier barrera que antes hubiera conocido.

Sintió a Oliver colocarse el preservativo y tomó aire. Ese sería el momento que lo cambiaría todo. No solo su relación con el vigilante, sino también su vida como persona. Era aceptar en toda regla su nueva identidad.

Oliver salió de encima suyo y lo abrazó haciéndole cucharita de una manera que sorprendió a Barry.

—Creo que así te dolerá menos —Explicó mientras dirigía su miembro cubierto en lubricante al agujero de Barry y comenzaba a presionar suavemente. Entró con menos problemas de los esperados y supuso que el hecho de que Barry fuese un metahumano tenía que estar claramente ayudando. Lo hizo de a poco hasta estar completamente dentro.

Lanzó un gemido ronco al sentirse tan apretado dentro del chico. Hacía siglos que no tenía sexo con un hombre y se sintió nuevamente maravillado.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó sintiendo su voz tremendamente ronca y cortada.

—Si, puedes seguir —Le indicó Barry con dulzura y la respiración entrecortada.

Tenía el cuerpo de Oliver abrazándolo totalmente y su miembro dentro. Por un instante sintió ganas de llorar. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera con nadie y no sabía si se debía al ser por primera vez penetrado o a los sentimientos que ya no podía negar tenía por Oliver. Tal vez era un poco de ambas cosas.

El muchacho comenzó a moverse y al sentir los gemidos de Barry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo, esos gemidos nunca ningún otro tipo los había escuchado y sintió el sorpresivo y posesivo deseo de que nadie más lo hiciese nunca, intentó alejarlos como pudo. Cada vez se movía más rápido, manteniendo un ritmo que parecía estar volviéndolos locos a ambos, encargándose de tocar cada vez que podía el punto de máximo placer de Barry.

Decidió que quería verle el rostro, necesitaba grabarse a fuego en la memoria la cara de Barry siendo penetrado por él porque no sabía si aquello volvería a repetirse. En ese momento la sola idea de jamás volver a experimentar algo así le dolía más que cualquier golpe físico.

Salió de dentro del chico y lo giró poniéndolo boca arriba para después colocarse encima suyo. Se miraron a los ojos intentando decirse todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Celeste y azul.

Oliver volvió a introducirse en Barry y aquel nuevo ángulo pareció incluso ser mejor que el anterior.

No supo bien en qué momento había unido sus manos a las de Barry, pero ahí estaba, encima suyo moviéndose cada vez más rápido con ambas manos aferradas a las del chico y con sus frentes pegadas.

Se sentía cerca, el placer lo desbordaba y decidió soltar una de las dos manos que tenía aferradas para comenzar a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Quería que acabasen lo más sincronizado posible, quería sentir ese tipo de conexión, se dio cuenta que la necesitaba más de lo que había necesitado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida.

—Ollie voy a... —Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para acelerar incluso más su mano y cada movimiento que estaba haciendo. Se sentía tremendamente bien, los suaves gemidos de Barry le estaban enviando una y otra vez descargas a su miembro mientras que sentía que él mismo estaba gimiendo más de lo que acostumbraba.

Sintió a Barry lanzar un último gemido ensorcedesor antes de eyacular en su pecho. La mano de Oliver continuó moviéndose durante unos segundos más hasta que su propio orgasmo lo alcanzó con toda la fuerza que venía conteniendo desde que se habían metido en esa cama juntos.

Barry sentía los últimos residuos de su orgasmo mientras escuchaba a Oliver tener los principios del propio. Por un instante todo dejó de existir y mientras Barry intentaba volver a conectarse con la realidad sintió la última embestida de Oliver regalándole una última descarga de placer en todo el cuerpo. El vigilante se quedó unos segundos encima sin moverse, recuperando la respiración antes de dejarse caer al lado del muchacho.

Ambos cerraron los ojos por unos segundos intentando procesar lo que acababan de vivir, cuando volvieron a abrirlos Oliver se encargó de quitarse el preservativo y dejarlo en la mesada para después sacar del cajón unas toallitas higiénicas y entregárselas a Barry.

Oliver Queen siempre estaba preparado para todo.

¿Estaría preparado para que hablaran de lo que acababa de pasar?


End file.
